Bloodbath
by LadyEmmy
Summary: Something in Texas is on a killing spree and the Winchesters and the Callums think that it might be a supernatural being. But when they get there they find that things can go from bad to worse in the blink of an eye when they have to hunt one of thier own


_**Bloodbath**_

**Prologue**

**Denton, Texas**

The sky grew dark as the sun slid below the tree line. Dark clouds scuttled across the rising moon, blotting out its fullness. A few fallen leaves cart-wheeled across the sidewalk in a breeze that brought the promise of an early spring and kicked up the scents of freshly mown grass and damp, recently turned earth. Rain was coming.

The young woman clung tighter to the strap of the leather messenger bag slung across her chest as she hurried down the path. Her sneakers slapped against the concrete. Pushing aside a strand of short blond hair, she silently cursed herself for spending so long at the library. Since campus security had instituted the new curfew last week, she had been pretty good about being back in her dorm on time. Tonight though, she had lost track of time.

But with the new information she'd found recently, she'd had to keep digging. She could already see the exposé forming in her mind. All she had to do was get to her laptop. Of course, the administration would try to block her story. It had taken them this long to even put a curfew in place.

Over the past three months, nine students - all female - had gone missing from campus. At first, it had been assumed that they had simply dropped out of school and gone home, but what she had found that afternoon had blown that theory all to hell.

"Stop right there!" she heard a voice shout out of the darkness and she let out a startled cry. Holding up her hand against the light that suddenly shone in her eyes, she blinked as she tried to pick out the shape behind the light.

"Damn it, Cecilia, what are you doing out past curfew?" The light lowered and the girl saw one of the campus security guards sitting in the little golf cart they used to get around the large campus.

"Sorry Adam, I got carried away at the library," she replied, walking over to the cart and the earnest young guard.

"It's dangerous being out here at night."

"I know. I'm sorry. Are you going to write me up?" she asked with a small smile. Her seduction skills were non-existent and she didn't know if it was going to work, but she had to try. She didn't have time to waste being hauled off to the campus security office for him to write her up. Her editorial deadline for the campus newspaper was tomorrow night, and she had already scrapped the story she had been planning to go with.

"Naw," he replied quietly. In the darkness, he let his eyes wander over her. She really was a looker. He'd seen her in the security office a number of times following up on petty infractions on campus, as a reporter for the school paper. He had been amused as some of the other officers tried to get her attention, but she had been too focused on both her education and on the paper.

"Thanks... Adam," she gave him another smile and then started to turn away.

"Wait," he said quickly and reached out for her hand. His fingers curled around her wrist and she stopped. Turning back to him, she looked down at her wrist and then up at him. He loosened his hold, but didn't let go. He slid his fingers down to hold hers and idly brushed the pad of his thumb against the backs of her fingers. "I'll take you over to the dorm, make sure you get there safely." For a pickup line it wasn't much, but it was all he could think of to keep her there just a moment longer.

"It's okay, Adam. The dorm is just over there," she turned a little and pointed to the building just across the clearing from where they were standing. As she turned back to him, she shivered as his thumb traced over her fingers again. She felt herself flush and was glad that there was a cloud across the moon to hide it from him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she nodded as she tugged her hand from his fingers shyly. "I'll wave when I get there," she tossed over her shoulder as she jogged across the clearing. Mounting the steps of the dorm, she turned and waved at him. When she saw him flash his light to signal that he saw her, she waited until he drove away in his cart. She smiled to herself as she turned back to the door. She froze when she reached into her bag for her keys.

Turning, she frowned as she heard something rustle under the leaves blowing across the path. "Is someone there?" she called out into the dark, suddenly wishing that she had taken Adam up on his offer to walk her inside. A frisson of fear ran down her spine and she quickly turned back towards the door, digging frantically in her satchel for the keys to the door.

"Cecilia? Is that you?" came a soft voice from the darkness.

Cecilia jumped, her heart racing in her chest as she turned. She took a deep breath and pressed her hand to her chest. "You scared me."

The woman stepped closer, moving into the light of the dorm. "What are you doing out here this late? It's after curfew."

"I know, I got tied up at the library doing some research," Cecilia said in a rush. She forced herself to calm down. She was over-reacting.

"Research on what?" The woman asked as she slowly stepped up into the light.

"On the recent deaths on campus. I found something interesting," Cecilia continued and dug in her satchel.

"What did you find out?" The tall dark-haired woman stepped up closer.

"I found out something about all of the victims," she began and in her excitement to show her, Cecilia ignored the faint smell of sulphur that clung to the other woman's clothes. Pulling some papers out of her satchel, she showed them to her.

Taking the papers, the woman scanned them with bright blue eyes. She looked over the pictures of the victims and a strange look came over her face. She dragged the tip of her tongue slowly over her lips. "You know, I really wish you hadn't found this."

"What?" Cecilia frowned in confusion at the woman before her.

The woman's gaze flicked up to the young woman in front of her. Her senses started to sing as she looked at her. She looked at the finely shaped bones of her face and her body. She tipped her head and looked deeply at her, causing Cecilia to shiver. "You really have no idea what you've got, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Cecilia took a step back from the woman. She hadn't known her for very long, she had just in the administrations office a few months before, but she had always seemed nice. But at the moment there was something different about her.

"I can't let you go any further with this information," the woman said and took another step towards Cecilia, giving in to the darkness that welled up in her.

Cecilia opened her mouth to scream as the woman's irises shifted from brilliant blue to blood red, the whites of her eyes turning black. Her pale porcelain skin withered and turned sallow. Her cold grin revealed yellow, broken teeth instead of the dentist-bright teeth she'd had moments before. The scream died in her throat as one wrinkled hand flashed out to catch her around the neck. She tried to struggle as the woman squeezed tighter, grabbing at the other woman's face, but she felt her head begin to spin from lack of oxygen. Within moments, she went limp.

Looking around with her feral eyes, the woman dragged the body off into the darkness.

**Chapter One**

Stepping out onto the steps of the courthouse, he stood for a moment, feeling the sun beat down on him. Dean breathed deeply of the fresh air and sighed contentedly.

"You okay?" Evan asked him as she stepped up beside him and slid her hand into his.

"Yeah," he said gruffly. "I'm fine. I just want to go home and see JD."

"Home," Evan said with a touch of unease, shooting Kit and Sam a look. She still hadn't told Dean about the new house. She hadn't wanted to throw too many changes at him at once.

"Yeah, we should get going before JD and Jimmy terrorize Angie and Kevin and we lose our babysitters," Kit said with a laugh.

"Mr. Winchester," they heard someone call from behind them. "Wait just a moment." Turning they saw the DA, Cynthia Hammersma push her way out of the courthouse.

"What do you want?" Evan gritted through her teeth.

"Sis," Kit growled a soft warning and reached out to grab the hem of her denim jacket.

Dean squeezed Evan's hand and looked at the woman. Normally he would put on a smile and lay on the charm, but this woman was keeping him from seeing his son.

The woman dismissed Evan with barely a glance. "I don't know what kind of strings your family pulled to get you off, Mr. Winchester-," she began.

"We didn't have to pull any strings, Ms. Hammersma," Kit interrupted her.

The woman continued as if Kit hadn't broken in. "I, like the judge, didn't believe a word of that bullshit story."

"That's irrelevant since the charges were dismissed," Sam said to her.

"You'd better hope I don't find out that Ms. Warren perjured herself," the assistant DA told them.

"Careful, Ms. Hammersma. Your prejudices are showing. Rebecca Warren's family is well-known and well-respected in St. Louis. Accusing their daughter of perjury could be very detrimental to your career. As I said before, the charges against my brother were dismissed. I suggest you may want to walk away from this situation before I convince my family to take my professor's very good advice and file a civil suit against the District Attorney's office, as well as the Sheriff's department. I'm sure you're acquainted with John Caravetti – I understand he won some very important cases against you before he took the position at Stanford."

Evan barely hid the smile that crossed her face as the woman shot Sam an aggravated look. "Ms. Hammersma, you've inconvenienced my family enough, so I am going to make this short and simple so we can all go home. Leave. My. Family. Alone," she said slowly, enunciating every word.

"Let's go, babe," Dean said, turning away from the woman and tugging Evan with him.

"Hey Dean, here you go," Sam said, digging the key ring out of his pocket and tossed it at his brother as they headed towards the parking lot.

Catching the keys, he had walked over to the Impala parked between John's truck and Victoria and Edgar's SUV. He ran his hand over the hood and side of the car with a loving touch. "That's my baby," he murmured and Evan looked at him.

"Would you two like to be alone?" she asked him sardonically.

"Aww, babe," Dean said and dropped a kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, he grinned cockily at her. "Could we?" Evan gave him a smack on the arm and Dean grabbed it her wrist, pulling her against him. "Come on babe, you know if we were alone, I'd take you in the back seat and really drive you home," he whispered at her, his voice dropping. Evan shivered as his warm breath washed over her ear. "And you know that tonight, I'm going to," he began but she put her finger to his lips.

"Better put that thought on ice for about a week," she whispered to him and heard him groan.

Her face flushed when she saw Kit and Sam shake their heads at them. She cleared her throat before rounding the car and climbing into the passenger seat. Sam and Kit climbed into the back seat as Dean slid in behind the wheel. Damn, it felt good to be there again. He adjusted the seat and the mirrors and then started the engine, a contented smile crossing his face.

He pulled the car out of the parking spot and John and Edgar followed him as Dean left the courthouse behind them. By the grace of God, he'd never have to be in another one of them again. He rolled down the window and let the breeze wash over him as he drove towards Roseville.

"So, you never did tell me how the ghost hunt went," he said a few minutes later.

Evan glanced at Sam and Kit in the rear view mirror before replying. "It went well."

"Get it all cleared out?" He asked them, looking in the mirror at Kit and Sam in the back seat.

"Nothing evil left in the house," Kit said and then looked uneasily at Sam.

"You're going to want to turn left here," Evan told him, pointing at the intersection. Dean gave her a small frown, but followed the direction.

Dean looked at his brother and then at Kit, then Evan. "What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," Evan said to him with a perky smile.

"I'm not buying it, Princess," he said to her.

"Trust us," she began. "Nothing's going on. Turn right here."

"This isn't the way back to your parents' house," Dean said. He glanced in the rear view mirror and found that his father's truck and the Callum's SUV were still behind him.

"We're not going to Mom and Dad's place," Kit said from the back seat. She looked at her sister. They should have told him before now, but like Evan, she hadn't wanted to throw too much at Dean. He'd already been a little out of sorts by being in jail in the first place, and then finding out that his father had started a new business. It was a little much all at once.

"Look, I just want to go home and see JD and Jimmy," Dean told them. 

"You will bro, don't worry," Sam told his brother.

He frowned at his brother in the rear view mirror, and then noticed the same silly smiles on both Kit and Evan's faces and he found himself wondering if the bottom was going to drop out on him or something.

"Go up this street and then turn left," Evan instructed him.

Dean sent her a frown, but she still had the same dopey smile on her face. He followed her instructions and slowed down while going through the quiet suburb. The tree lined streets looked peaceful and he could tell that it was an older subdivision. He listened as Evan pointed out some of the different things in the neighborhood, like the school, the family-owned grocery store. If he didn't know better, he would swear that she was house hunting.

"This is it, Dean. Pull into this driveway," Sam said, tapping him on the shoulder and pointing out the house.

Dean pulled into the driveway and looked up at the Victorian duplex. He looked over the bright buttercup yellow of the exterior and wondered what they were doing there. He frowned slightly when he saw the nearly sheer curtain in the living room window move, but he saw no shadow behind it. "Whose house is this?" He questioned them warily.

Kit's smile faltered slightly, "It's our grandmother's."

"Your grandmother's," Dean said slowly. "The one that was haunted?"

"Yes," Evan began in a rush. "The Talberts decided to move back to LA with their family, so we arranged to rent it from them."

Sam pushed open the door and climbed out of the car, Kit sliding across the seat and getting out with him. Dean slowly turned off the engine and looked up at the house. He pushed the car door open and climbed out of the car and moved around to the front to peer around him. Evan pushed open the door and slowly climbed out. Shutting it, she came around to the front of the car with him.

"Look Dean, I know the last couple of months has been," Evan paused to hunt for the right word. "Unnerving. But we thought that the more ties you had to the community, the better your chances in court would be. Plus," she rushed on when he didn't say anything. "It's in a great neighborhood. The school is," she stopped when he looked at her.

"I know where the school is," Dean said. He shook his head slowly. The things his family had done to get him out of jail. And not just that; they had unknowingly given him something that he had never thought that he would have. A home.

"It's also close enough that Mom and Dad or Kevin and Angie can baby-sit if we have a job to do, yet far enough away that they have to call first before coming over," she whispered. 

"I'm sold," Dean said and then gave Evan a smile. She almost sagged in relief as he took her hand and tugged her close and gave her a lingering kiss.

"Welcome home, Dean," Angie said as she came out of the front door. She had JD propped on her hip, but as soon as the child saw Dean, he started squirming and reached out to his father.

"Thanks Ange," he said gratefully. "There's my boy!" Dean cried and took JD from Angie's arms. He folded the small boy close and then leaned over and kissed Angie's cheek before turning back to JD and hugging him tight. He breathed in the baby smell of his son and felt his warm body against him. God he had missed this.

"Daddy!" JD cried in childish glee as he threw his arms around Dean's neck and hugged him tight.

"Hey, buddy," Dean whispered and held him just a little tighter. Looking over at Kevin, he saw that the young man had his nephew propped up in his arms, leaning back against his chest so the infant could see his uncle. "God, he's gotten big," Dean said as he reached one hand out to run it over the baby's cheek. He took a deep breath and smiled as the baby giggled and started kicking happily.

"It's good to have you home, Dean," Kevin said to the man.

"It's good to be home," Dean replied and then turned back to his son. His heart twisted when he heard JD whisper at him. "Missed you, Daddy." Dean had to take another deep breath and smiled.

John stood at the door of his truck and watched his oldest son with his own son. It brought back so many memories of when Dean had been not much older than JD was. Before the fire. Before Mary died. He smiled when Sam walked up the front steps and took Jimmy from Kevin and stood beside his brother. He wished, for just a moment, that Mary could be there to see how her boys had turned out, but he knew that wherever she was, she was looking down at them and would be proud of them.

He heard the click and saw a flash of light and looked over to find Victoria taking a picture of the two Winchester boys with their sons. She turned and smiled at him.

"A new beginning for everyone," she said to both him and Edgar.

"Let's hope it's a relatively peaceful beginning," Edgar groused.

"With this family? Somehow I doubt it," John replied with a slight chuckle.

"You know, that didn't go as badly as I thought it would," Evan said to Kit as she leaned against the front of the car and watched Dean with JD. Glancing to her side, Evan saw their next-door neighbor, peeking at them from the edge of her front porch. "Good Morning Mrs. Altman!" Evan called over to her with a wave. The elderly woman simply shook her head and walked to the other end of the porch. "Well, I at least got a head shake out of her. She usually just ignores me."

"Maybe she'll come around once she sees that you aren't leaving JD to be brought up fatherless," Kit chuckled at her sister.

"Oh lord, imagine what she'll be like when she finds out we're only living together," Evan groused and Kit laughed.

They then pushed themselves off of the car and headed towards the house. Evan paused when Kit suddenly stopped, her hand pressed to her head.

"You okay?" she asked Kit worriedly.

"Yeah, I just didn't have breakfast this morning. I'm a little lightheaded," Kit assured her.

"You sure?" Evan asked, laying her hand on Kit's forehead, then her cheeks. She frowned a little, Kit's face felt a little clammy to the touch.

"Yes, Mom," Kit muttered sweetly at her sister and then pulled her hand away. "I just need something to eat."

"Maybe you should call Dr. Tancredi. You might be coming down with something," Evan said as they moved into the house.

"Maybe I will," Kit replied. "Right now we've got other things to think about. Like how we're going to tell Dean about Nana," Kit retorted with a laugh at Evan's groan.

"I was thinking we might ease him into that one," she remarked. "JD, you're going to strangle your father," she said as the child once again hugged his father. "He's no fun to play with once he turns blue."

**Chapter Two**

Sunlight streamed in through the window over the bed, shining in Dean's face as he curled into the blankets and pillows. He frowned and looked at the clock. It was well past nine am. He smiled slightly. Since he'd gotten home two days ago, they had been letting him sleep in, but that was going to have to change. Apparently, he started his new job with his father tomorrow morning and he was going to be back into getting up early.

Dean pushed himself out of the bed and pulled his jeans on, not bothering to do them up. He went over to the bedroom window and pushed the curtain aside. He heard the shriek of a child and looked into the backyard. JD ran around from the side of the house as fast as his chubby little legs would take him, and Evan followed him at a slower pace, before swooping in and picking him up to spin around.

JD's shriek grew louder and Evan's laughter joined his. Kit walked around the side of the house with Jimmy propped up in her arms to watch his aunt and cousin. Dean watched them all together, and after two months of jail, it was the best thing he could hope to see. He still had a hard time believing that he was home. More than a few nights, he'd wondered if he'd ever come home at all. He shook his head and turned back to the bed to grab his t-shirt, pulling it on as he walked downstairs.

Dean sighed and laid the towel around his neck. Not that being **free** wasn't kick-ass, or seeing his family, but GOD, a shower where he didn't have to watch his ass or share the hot water with 20 other guys - heaven. Just heaven. And as Evan had put it so sweetly when he came in the house from playing with JD and Jimmy in the backyard under the cherry trees - he stank. Hence, shower.

Wiping a hand over the mirror, Dean examined his reflection carefully. Being in jail for the last eight weeks hadn't been all that kind to him. He'd lost weight. Jail food sucked ass worse than his own cooking, and that was saying a lot. He ran a hand over the scruff that had developed in the last few days - disposable razors never did give him a shave worth a damn.

He opened the bathroom door to let out some of the steam and unfog the mirror. As he did, he almost walked into Kit, who was in the hallway, hand raised to knock on the door. The suddenness of the door's opening made her jump back a little.

"Hey Kitten, what are you doing over here?"

Kit shrugged, "Sam's still at school. Ev's downstairs making lunch for the kids when they wake up. I figured I'd give her a hand and bring JD up since he crashed on the living room floor. You wore him out."

Dean turned back to the sink and Kit walked into the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

"I can't figure out where the hell Evan put everything..." He'd been home for two days now, and he still couldn't find anything in the house.

Kit hipchecked Dean out of the way, opening the cabinet under the sink. "I helped her unpack, what are you looking for?"

"My shaving kit, for one."

Kit handed up the zipped leather bag, setting it on the counter next to her brother in law, then setting the can of shaving cream next to it. She nudged the cabinet door shut with her knee, then hopped up to sit on the back of the toilet tank, her elbows on her knees. Dean looked at Kit with an expression that said he thought she was just the littlest bit odd, but set out to shave.

Shaking the can of shaving cream, he caught Kit's reflection in the clearing mirror as she watched him. "What?"

Kit shook her head, "Nothing... just... it wasn't the same around here without you around, you know?"

"Aww, Kitten, did you miss me?" Dean grinned.

Kit gave him a playful nudge with her foot. "As if. I was just getting tired of Evan being a total bitch. She's hell to live with when she's unhappy, you know." Dean gave her a look in the mirror that said he didn't disagree with that statement, and sprayed some shaving cream into his hand. Kit leaned forward, resting her chin on her palm. "Seriously, she was not fun when you got your ass beat in jail."

Dean stopped with his hand halfway to his face, "I did not get my ass beat."

Kit rolled her eyes, "Whatever. When you got into your 'altercation'. What was that about, anyway?" Dean went back to spreading the shaving cream on his face, making Kit sit up at attention. "Ooh, I get to guess. It was about Evan, wasn't it?" Dean studiously ignored his sister in law. "Hey... it was, wasn't it?"

"Not just her, but yeah."

"Oh, they trashed me too, huh? Spill."

Dean looked at Kit, "You're annoying, you know that?" The small twitch of a smile took the sting out of the words. "How Sam puts up with it, I'll never know."

"It's all the really awesome sex..." Kit waved a hand dismissively.

"Kit!" Dean hissed as he nicked himself with the razor. "Damn it..." he grabbed a piece of toilet paper and held it to his neck. "I did not need to know about that."

"Middle sister, annoying is what I do best. Besides, this family and secrets? Doesn't happen." She nudged Dean with her foot again just before he got the razor back to his skin, earning herself a nasty look, to which she responded with a grin. "Are you going to tell me or what?"

"No."

"I'll tell you where I hid the peanut M&M's..." Kit teased.

"Nope, I'll find 'em on my own anyway." Dean went back to the mirror and finished shaving. When his face was clear, he looked up to see Kit holding up a towel for him to use. "Thanks."

"No problem," Kit hopped off the back of the toilet and leaned over to kiss her brother in law on the cheek before rocking back on her heels.

"What's that for?" He eyed her warily.

Kit looked at Dean for a long time. "It's just really good that you're home. Really. Not as much fun to hunt without my big brother there." A look of mild shock crossed Dean's face before he could stop it. "What? It's too late, you know. You've been adopted, Brothermine." Kit reached up and swiped a bit of shaving cream off Dean's earlobe. "You missed this, by the way..."

Dean shook his head as Kit turned and left the bathroom on a laugh. He wiped away the blood from his neck and then peered into the mirror to make sure that he hadn't missed anything else. Satisfied, he dropped the towel on the counter and walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom that he and Evan now shared and stopped. He closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of orange blossoms and vanilla. It was a scent he had missed in the eight weeks he had spent in prison waiting to get sprung. But now he drank in as much of it as he could as he stood there in their bedroom, the one he could share with her, without the frowns from her parents. That in itself was going to be another slice of heaven, he thought to himself.

He stopped when he saw the fresh pair of jeans, t-shirt and boxers folded in a neat pile on the bed. The ones he had been wearing earlier, the ones he swore he'd tossed onto the bed to put in the hamper later, had already been put into it. He smiled and dressed quickly in the fresh clothes. Just about to leave the bedroom, he remembered the towel and went to bathroom and found it hanging on the towel rack already.

Dean frowned and looked around the bathroom. He didn't remember hearing anyone come into the bathroom while he'd been dressing. Shrugging, he left the bathroom and made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but I really don't need to have my clothes laid out for me," he told Kit and Evan as he went over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. He then sat down at the kitchen table where Kit was feeding Jimmy.

"Excuse me?" Evan asked him, turning from the stove to frown at him.

"The clothes laid out on the bed. Thanks, but I've got it under control. Been picking out my own clothes since I was four," he replied, sipping his coffee then set it on the kitchen table.

"Uh," Kit looked at him in surprise and then began to giggle as she remembered that Nana used to do that whenever they had stayed with her. Evan shot her a dark look.

"What's going on?" Dean asked them, seeing the interaction between the two women.

"Nothing's going on," Evan gritted out, looking at her sister.

"Yeah," Dean said skeptically.

"Um," Evan began hesitantly. "Have you seen the training room?"

"We have a training room?"

"Yes, we do," Evan answered hastily. "It's in the basement. I've put all of our stuff down there. You should check it out." She walked over to the door to the basement and opened it, flicking on the light.

"What is wrong with you?" Dean asked her, a frown spreading over his face.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You've been acting weird for the past two days," he said to her.

"It's the PMS," Kit interjected and then giggled at the way Evan threatened her with the spatula.

"It's nothing," Evan said to Dean and then went over to him, she leaned up on her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss. "I think you'll like the way the room is done. But don't be too long down there. Lunch will be ready soon."

With one last strange look at his girlfriend, Dean grabbed his coffee cup and went down the stairs, muttering about having left jail to live in the asylum.

As soon as he was out of sight, Evan whirled around. "Fat lot of help you were," she said to her sister and then whispered into the kitchen. "Nana? Nana, I know you're here. Where are you?"

She turned when unseen hands turned down the dial on the stove. "Okay, what part of 'We have to ease Dean into your existence,' was unclear?" She flinched when she was cuffed upside the head. "Stop that!" she cried, her hands flailing slightly. Kit burst into laughter. "You won't think it's funny when she starts smacking you," Evan grumbled and then turned back to the stove.

"She won't hit me, I was her favorite," Kit replied and then took Jimmy out of his seat and laid him on her chest, patting his back. "We're going to have to tell him soon."

"I know," Evan said with a frown. "Before he finds her himself and tries to cap her." With a sigh, she turned the burner up a little higher. "I'll tell him tonight."

**Chapter Three**

Evan didn't get the chance to tell him. Dean, having worn himself out with JD and with having to get up early to meet his father at the new shop, turned in early. A few hours later, Evan bid Sam and Kit goodnight and went upstairs. She stopped in JD's room and found him, favorite stuffed car held tightly, his little body sprawled over the bed, one leg kicked out from under the blanket. She pulled the blanket up over him and then left the room.

Closing their bedroom door quietly, she stripped out of her clothes and pulled on one of Dean's old shirts before sliding beneath the covers. He roused enough to loop his arm around her waist and pull her close to his side. She gave him a smile in the moonlight that streamed through the bedroom window.

"Time is it?' he asked her sleepily.

"It's late, go back to sleep," she told him and curled up against his side. Dean buried his nose in her hair and breathed in the scent of her shampoo before drifting off back to sleep. Evan pulled the blankets up around them and closed her eyes, slipping into sleep herself.

The sound of JD giggling through the baby monitor woke Dean from a light sleep. He listened for a moment, a smile crossing his face. Until he heard the soft cooing sound. His focus sharpened and he listened more intently. It wasn't Kit's voice cooing to his son. He nudged Evan's shoulder, but she murmured in her sleep and rolled over.

Slipping silently out of the bed, Dean pulled on his jeans and padded his way across the bedroom to the door. He picked up the wrought iron rod beside the door and pulled open the door. Squeezing out of it, he made his way up the hall to his son's bedroom. He paused at the door and listened to JD giggling for a moment before twisting the door handle slowly and pushing open the door.

Stepping into the room, he froze when he saw the apparition floating beside JD's bed. "Holy shit," he breathed and it turned towards him, a welcoming smile on its face. He could see the short red hair floating around a somewhat familiar face. "Get the hell away from my son!" he yelled and advanced into the room, raising the iron rod.

Evan heard Dean's shout through the baby monitor and sat up in bed. She shoved her hair out of her face and looked at the bed beside her and then at the monitor. "Oh no," she muttered and scrambled to get out of the bed. She slid off the edge of the mattress to a tangled heap on the floor and struggled to kick her feet free. Getting to her feet, she hopped on one foot, trying to dislodge the top sheet from around her ankle. She ran up the hall to JD's room where she found Dean swinging the rod. "Dean, wait!"

"Evan, get JD, there's something in here!" Dean ordered her, holding the rod tensely and looking around him.

"I know there is. Dean, put the rod down," Evan told him as she went over to JD's bed and picked up her crying son. "Trust me. Put the rod down."

"There was something over his bed. I saw it," Dean told her, putting his hand against her back and guiding her towards the door.

"Dean, I know. It's my grandmother!" she told him.

"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded, looking at her.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam questioned as he came to the bedroom door and found his brother looking around the room, and Evan holding JD. Kit came up behind him, tying up her robe.

"Dean, let's go downstairs and talk. Please, give Sam the rod," Kit said softly, watching Dean hover protectively near Evan and JD. Her sister was cuddling JD close, cooing at him to make him stop crying.

Sam moved towards his brother and took the rod from his hand.

"It's okay, baby," Evan whispered, stroking his back softly as she left the bedroom and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded slowly once they were all there.

Evan sat at the kitchen table, still cradling JD and stroking his back. "I wanted to try and break it to you gently. That was Nana."

"Your grandmother? Your dead grandmother?" he questioned. "The one that you were supposed to have exorcised?" he clarified as he looked at each of them.

Kit and Sam looked a little ill at ease. Evan flushed slightly. "Yeah, about that. Um. I couldn't."

"You couldn't," he repeated slowly.

"It was our grandmother, Dean. We couldn't exorcise her like a common spirit. She deserved more than that," Kit told him.

"How could your grandmother's spirit be back? I thought she'd been cremated," Dean said to them.

"She was," Evan said to him, then explained about the gris-gris. "And now she lives here. With us."

Dean shook his head as they explained to him what had happened in the house. "We have a resident ghost. How did you keep her from being exorcised?"

Evan looked suddenly very ill at ease. "You're not going to like it."

"I'm not liking any of this right now," he retorted.

"I let her possess me," Evan said in a rush. "I remembered that you guys couldn't exorcise the demon that had me before. So I let her inside and held onto her while Sam and Kit did the exorcism."

"You let her," he began and then stopped. "Are you fucking insane?" He jumped when a glass banged against the countertop.

"She doesn't like us using bad language," Kit told him. "Especially in front of the kids."

"Oh really, well then she might want to cover her ears about now!" He snapped, looking around the kitchen.

"Dean, it's Nana. She wouldn't have hurt me," Evan told him.

"How could you have been so," he sputtered, angry at her foolishness. "After what happened last time? You could have been," he began again and then stopped. Taking a deep breath, Dean looked at her and then clenched his hands at his sides, turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"That could have gone better," Evan said to Sam and Kit. "Um, could you?" she said, turning JD towards them.

"I got him," Sam said, taking his once again settled nephew.

Giving Sam a grateful smile, Evan rose from the chair and followed Dean into the living room. She stopped at the doorway and watched as Dean paced the length of the living room.

"You calm enough for us to talk now?" she asked him, a few minutes later.

"This isn't funny," he said, looking at her with green eyes dark with anger. "This happened before you came to see me in jail, with Dad, didn't it? When you looked so wrecked?" At her nod, he demanded, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"What could you have done?" she asked him. "Dean, you were in jail. I did what I thought was right at the time. And if I had to do it all over again, I'd do the same damn thing."

"And what if it hadn't worked? What if instead of keeping her spirit safe from the exorcism, it had killed you?"

"I didn't think about that until afterwards," she said. Walking over to him, she took his hands. "Dean, admit it, if it had been your Mom's spirit, and you had the power to save her, wouldn't you?"

Dean took a deep breath and looked at her. When they'd gone back to their old house and he'd seen his mother's spirit, he would have done anything to just have a little more time with her.

"I'm fine. Other than being drained each time afterwards, it worked out," she smiled at him.

"Each time? How many times, Evan?" He demanded, a frown crossing his face again.

"Uh, twice," she said and when his frown deepened, she rose up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his mouth softly. "I love you."

"You're not wiggling out of this, I'm still mad at you," he told her.

"I really love you," Evan said again.

"Is everything okay?" Kit and Sam asked as they stepped into the living room. Sam juggled JD gently in his arms and looked at the two of them.

Evan nodded at them. "Come here." Taking Dean's hand, Evan led him over to the large mirror on the wall. "We find it's easier to see her in mirrors." When they stopped in front of the mirror, Dean watched as the figure faded into the glass and looked at him. He was again struck by the similarity between the figure before him and Evan and Kit. "Nana. This is Dean. Dean, this is Nana."

"Um, hi?" He said to the figure and saw her smile at him. "Sorry about earlier." Catherine Rennie waved her hand dismissively. Still smiling at the vision, Dean muttered, "I'm engaged to a nutcase," and shook his head.

Evan cringed and waited for Nana to smack him. When it didn't come, she looked into the mirror and said to her grandmother's visage. "Oh sure, he insults me and gets away with it whereas I would get a smack for sure." When the image disappeared, Evan flinched as she felt the cuff upside the back of her head as Nana drifted past them. "It's not too late for me to exorcise you, you know," she muttered to the air and received another whack for the effort.

"I think I'm going to like her," Dean smirked at Evan.

"Figures," Evan muttered and then turned and took JD from Sam's arms. "I'm going back to bed. Turn the lights off when you come up."

Sam and Kit laughed softly and went up the stairs to their side of the house. Dean stood at the mirror and looked at the reflection that stared back at him.

"So," Dean began hesitantly. "Are you going to be like Edgar and Victoria and get all pissy about Evan and I too?" Catherine smiled and faded out of the mirror, leaving Dean to look around the room. "Yeah, that wasn't an answer. Hello?" He shook his head. "The women in this family," he muttered to himself as he turned and walked out of the living room, to mount the steps to their bedroom.

**Chapter Four**

Dean curled under the covers, the scent of orange blossoms and vanilla surrounding him. Maybe, just maybe if he lay still enough, the faint banging that he heard would go away. He raised his head and looked over Evan's shoulder, one bleary eye cracking open and frowning at the digital clock on the bedside table. He groaned softly and buried his face back into the thick cloud of Evan's long hair. It was still an hour before he had to get up to go to work at the shop with his father.

The household had started to fall into an almost normal pattern since he had gotten home and started working with his father a few days earlier. Dean would drop Sam off at the train station for him to catch his train up to Palo Alto before heading over to the shop to help his Dad open. John usually kicked him loose around six o'clock so that he could either pick up Sam at the train station, or be home in time to have dinner and help put JD to bed.

Yeah, just like a regular family. Except for, you know, the fact that he and Evan weren't married, they had an arsenal in the basement and a babysitter that he could walk though.

A few moments' later, there was a knock on the bedroom door as it opened. "Dean, I found something. Get Evan and meet us in the living room, " John Winchester said before the door closed again.

Yeah, a regular family, until his father came to visit.

Dean groaned and pulled a face before throwing the covers back and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and then looked over his shoulder. He reached out and smacked the tempting ass beside him. "Get up. Dad found something."

"Nuh uh," she mumbled, curling up under the covers.

"There's evil afoot," Dean said and yanked the covers off of her.

"Tell evil to come back after sunrise," Evan growled sleepily, swatting a hand blindly at him and then grabbing the blanket to pull it back over her head.

"Rise and shine, Princess," he retorted, whipping the blanket off of the bed.

Evan let out an aggravated growl. "We gotta change the locks," she muttered and sat up in the bed.

"Wouldn't stop him. Who d'you think taught Sammy and I to pick locks?"

Evan climbed out of bed and followed Dean as he went out the bedroom door. She stopped long enough to grab the comforter and dragged it along behind her.

In the hall they found Kit and Sam, both disgustingly wide awake, dressed and alert already, heading towards the stairs. Evan wrapped the comforter around her and stuck her tongue out in response to her sister's smirk.

They trooped down the stairs and into the living room. John sat on the couch, papers and books laid out over the coffee table. Edgar and Victoria sat on either side of him on the couch, coffee cups in hand. Evan sent them one bleary look and thought grumpily that as long as she had to be up at this ungodly hour, it was only right everyone else was too.

"I don't know why we had to be here," Victoria said to her and then sent John a somewhat dark smile. "We got the same wake up call." John had the good grace to look a little uncomfortable under the stare she sent him.

Sam took one of the chairs in the corner and Kit, grabbing two of the cups of coffee that were sitting on the table, sat on the arm of the chair beside him, giving him a smile and one of the cups when he wound an arm around her waist.

Dean pulled the wingback chair up to the window seat, grabbed one of the mugs and sat down, stifling a yawn behind his hand before his first sip. Evan, pulling the comforter tight around her, climbed into the window seat, her legs curled up beneath her and leaned against the wall, her head resting against the wing of the chair, her eyes closing again.

"Dean, wake up your girlfriend," John said tersely.

"I'm as awake as you're going to get for four in the fucking morning, John," she said irritably, a frown crossing her face. A cup on the table rattled, but Evan ignored it.

John looked at his son, who shrugged. "I have to live with this," Dean replied.

"Door's over there, you can leave any time," Evan said, cracking one sleepy eye to look at him.

"What's going on, John?" Kit asked the older man, shaking her head at her sister.

"I got a call from Jefferson," he began.

Evan poked Dean's arm and whispered, "Who's Jefferson?"

"A friend of Dad's," he hissed back. "Now shush."

Evan frowned, but kept quiet.

"He got a call from a friend of a friend whose daughter went missing from the campus of Texas State," John told them. "Over the past three months, nine girls have disappeared from the campus. Each was found a few days later, exsanguinated."

"You think it might be vampires?" Dean asked his father, frowning.

"No, wound patterns show a blade was used. Vampires don't usually hide their kills that neatly," John explained.

"Oh, this is not a morning conversation," Victoria said queasily.

"Are **any** of their conversations morning ones?" Edgar asked her quietly.

"So far they've managed to keep the story out of the press, and the police have nothing go on."

"They've found nothing?" Sam questioned.

"All they have at the moment is some security footage outside the dorm of the last victim," John shuffled through the papers, looking for something. He raised an eyebrow when one of the papers moved by itself and the folder flipped open to show him what he was looking for. He looked around and shook his head, still trying to get used to the spirit that hung around the house. "Thanks," he said into the air. He then pulled some grainy still photographs from the folder he had and passed them to Sam. His son perused them before handing them up to his wife.

"I don't see anything. It's too dark," Kit said as she looked at each of the pictures. As she flipped through the pictures, she saw the young girl turn, appear to talk to someone and then she was gone, yet none of the time stamps on the pictures were missing. "A phantom attacker?" Kit proposed.

"I don't think so, but it's still a possibility," John said to Kit.

"Those are always fun," Evan murmured beneath her blankets as she stuck out one hand and grasped the coffee mug that Dean held, taking a healthy swallow.

"They're a bitch to track down," Dean interjected, stealing his mug back from her.

John shuffled some papers on the table and pulled out one that he had scribbled notes on. "The night that the last girl disappeared, she had been talking to one of the security guards. She was out after a campus-wide curfew, but she was on the school newspaper so the guard gave her a pass and didn't write her up. They still haven't found her."

"I bet he's wishing now that he did. It might have saved her life," Sam murmured and John nodded sadly.

"Phantom attackers don't usually drain their victims of blood though," Dean said to his father.

"And they usually take people from their beds," Evan added.

"I know, and that's why I think it's a demon," John explained.

Kit thought for a moment and looked at Sam, a frown on her face. "One that has a penchant for blood?" she saw Sam nod and they both looked at John.

"Blood is a life force, which is why it has ritual uses." John said.

"So this demon is feeding on the blood?" Dean frowned at the thought.

"Possibly, but not necessarily. There are a lot of ancient cultures that believed that the blood of virgins would keep them looking young forever as well as giving them power. They used to bathe in it."

"Okay, I'm awake now," Evan said as she sat up, slightly green around the edges. "That's just... sick. And wrong."

"Yes, it is. That's why this demon needs to be found and destroyed before any more women die."

"Do you have any idea what kind of demon it might be?" Kit leaned over and passed her sister the photos.

"No, not yet. Of course the police wouldn't be looking for the same things that we would, so they may have over looked the signs of a demonic presence." John flipped through some more papers and looked at them. "I found some isolated cases of young women being found in the same way over the years. Not enough to ever attract a lot of attention from the authorities. But this new outbreak is getting worse," John said, watching the look on each of their faces.

"It's evil killing time," Evan intoned and looked at Dean with a grin.

"Looks we're on babysitting duty," Victoria said softly.

"Here we go again," Edgar hung his head.

"I can't go," Sam said suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. "Look, Caravetti's been riding my ass since I asked for advice on Dean's case. I've got a huge assignment due next week that's half my grade for this semester, and he's already said if I miss any more of his classes, he's going to give me an incomplete and I'll have to repeat the class."

"Sam," Dean began but John shook his head.

"No, Dean, your brother's right. He's worked too hard to get back into school to ruin it now," their father said. "The way we hunt's gotta change. We've all got responsibilities now that have to be considered."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that," Dean said to him.

"I can come with you on this one," John said.

"John, you have to stay and watch the shop," Kit said. "You also have to think about the future too. I'll go. With the three of us, we can get it done faster and be home sooner."

"Road trip to Texas. Yeehaw," Evan interjected. "We're going to have to stock up on supplies."

"Oh god, I have to ride with these two?" Kit said, looking at the almost gleeful looks on Dean and Evan's faces.

"Bite me," they both replied.

An hour and a half later, Dean threw their duffel bags in the back seat of the Impala and then leaned against the driver's door while he waited for Evan and Kit.

"Women," he muttered and then honked the horn. "Come on you two, daylight's wasting."

"Keep your pants on," Evan called as she threw some things into the large denim bag she used as a purse and then slung it over her head. As she came down the stairs, she met Kit in the hallway where she was giving Jimmy one last hug and kissed his cheek softly before she passed him over to Sam.

Kit rose up on her tiptoes and gave him a soft, lingering kiss. "I'll give you a call tonight," she assured him with a smile.

"Be careful," Sam said to her as he slid his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"We'll be back in a few days, tops," Kit said, laying her cheek against his heart for a moment.

Evan stopped beside them and looked at her father who cradled a sleepy JD in his arms. The little boy looked up at her, then reached out to her. Taking him in her arms, Evan gave him a tight hug and felt a sting of tears as he held onto her neck tightly. She buried her nose into his hair and breathed deeply of his baby scent. "Mommy and Daddy will be back in a few days, okay little man?"

"Okay, Momma," he said to her and she smiled at him.

"You be good for Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Sammy, okay?"

"Okay," he said and Evan passed him back to her father.

She turned to Sam and dug in her purse, pulling out her key ring. Holding it she looked at him sternly. "Sam, I swear if you screw up my car," she began.

"She won't get a scratch, I promise," he said with a tolerant smile and took hold of her keys, trying to tug them out of her fingers. Evan held tight. "You can let go," he said to her with a chuckle.

"Swear on your life?"

"I swear," he said and tugged the keys free. Evan made a small whimpering sound.

"Oh good lord," Kit said. "It's a car, Evan. Let it go." Taking hold of her sister's jacket sleeve, she gave her a tug towards the front door.

**Chapter Five**

Six hours and two states later, Evan kicked her bare feet up on the dashboard and sipped at the large cup of coffee that they had picked up when Dean had stopped for gas. Flipping open the thick manila folder that John had given them when they left Sacramento, she said in amazement, "My notes on a job can sometimes be obsessive, but your father takes things to a whole new level." She picked through newspaper reports, passing them to Kit to read once she had scanned them.

Kit leaned forward and laid her arms on the back of the seat, reading over the newspaper article. "And to put it together in such a short time," she added.

"What can I say, Dad's a master," Dean said as he sped along the back roads. "So what did he find?"

"It looks like your father went back as far as he could," Evan began. "There's stories dating all the way back to the 1800's about young girls being killed and drained of blood."

Looking at the clippings that Evan handed her Kit replied, "There's some in Connecticut, Wyoming, Missouri, Florida and now Texas."

"Is there a pattern?" Dean questioned, glancing at the two of them. "Some serial killers have a preference - an age, a body type, even a hair color. Demons may work the same way. Is there anything like that?"

Evan shifted the file on her lap and picked through the pictures of the most recent victims and her brow furrowed. "No, nothing like that. There're redheads, blonds and brunettes. Long hair, short hair." Holding up one picture, she showed Kit. "No hair."

"The only thing that I can really see that would connect them would be the fact that they are all a little heavyset," Kit said, taking another look at the picture she held and then leaned over to rifle through the ones on her sister's lap.

"These recent girls, yes, but the ones in Connecticut and Wyoming, they were slender. One was a cheerleader," Evan said, pulling out one of the pictures that John had printed off.

"So, we really have no pattern to look for," Dean clarified, taking one of the pictures of the crime scenes. He grimaced as he looked at it before tossing it back onto the folder.

"That may not be true," Kit said suddenly as she looked back over the newspaper clippings. "Sis, what's the first set of dates?"

Glancing first at her sister, Evan sat up straighter in the seat and picked through the file. "Um, 1826."

"These here," Kit said, waving the clippings, "were in 1846."

"These ones were," Evan scanned the newspaper article, "1866." She split the folder in half and gave Kit one portion of it.

"So it's killing every twenty years," Dean surmised as they pawed through the folder. 

"Like clock work," Kit answered with a nod as she and Evan compared the dates on the newspapers. "And at first it seems that it didn't need to kill as much."

Evan nodded as she looked through information John gave them. "The first time, there were only two or three girls. This time, it's nine."

"As the demon's getting older, it needs more blood to survive, so it's upping the body count," Dean frowned as he drove along.

"Looks like it. And if it's killing this much this time around it must be pretty powerful demon," Kit added.

"Again, can I say that is just wrong?" Evan felt a little sick to her stomach.

"But is it the demon itself that's doing the killing or is the demon possessing someone?" Dean pondered.

"And if it's only killing every twenty years, what is it doing in the meantime? Hibernating?" Evan added.

"I don't know," Kit replied. "You know, if all of the victims were attending that school, we're going to have to find a way to get in there. With the deaths, there's bound to be heightened security. They're not likely to let us just stroll in," she told them.

"We'll figure that part out when we get there," Dean advised her and stepped on the gas, urging the powerful engine to give him some more speed.

They drove on through the rest of the day, stopping occasionally for gas or something to eat and to change places. As night fell, Evan turned the music down a little as Kit sat curled with her back to the door, a thick sleeping bag draped over her folded legs and her head bouncing gently against the window with each bump in the road. Dean was stretched out as much as possible on the back seat, his own sleeping bag over him for warmth and his leather jacket folded under his head.

Evan shifted in the driver's seat, working out the kinks in her back as she tore along the highway. She had the music playing softly so not to wake her sister or Dean. As she drove, she absently propped her elbow up on the door and twisted the ring on her finger with her thumb.

"You know, one of these days you two are going to have to talk about setting a date," Kit said as she pushed herself up straighter.

Evan glanced at her sister in the darkness. "You sound like Mom."

"Gee, thanks," Kit groused, but Evan could hear the smile in her voice. "I'm serious. What's your deal?"

"You know me, I like things to happen by choice," Evan replied.

"When hasn't it been by choice? Dean's choice was to ask you. You had the choice to accept. The date would be your choice too, so I gotta call bullshit. What's really stopping you?"

"I don't know," Evan shook her head. "I just always figured that after," she paused and frowned slightly. She wasn't going to go down that road. That was the past. "It's stupid."

"What is?" Kit pushed.

"It's just that hunting's all I've known for a long time now, pretty much since Nana died. Now I can't get what John said out of my head. We've all got these responsibilities and it's going to make the way we hunt change. It scares me. Like if I commit to one, I'm gonna have to give up the other."

Kit chuckled softly. "Sis, you're already committed to that," she nodded towards the ring on her sister's finger. "And getting married doesn't mean you have to give everything up. Nana and Papa made it work. Sam and I are trying to make it work. And so far, it's worked for you and Dean. Being married, it's just a legal thing. You two already act like you're married anyway."

"I suppose so," Evan said softly, before eyeing her sister. "Brat."

"Are you two done with the chick flick moment?" Dean cut in from the back seat, having woken up at the sound of their voices. He sat up and threw the sleeping bag off.

"And maybe I'm just afraid to be married to **that**," Evan retorted to her sister, pointing her thumb at Dean.

"Aww Sweetheart, that hurts," Dean said sardonically.

"Come on, Sis, you could do a lot worse," Kit laughed.

"Yeah? Name who," Evan snarked.

"Tommy Burnside," Kit replied without even having to think.

"Who's Tommy Burnside?" Dean questioned, rubbing his hand through his hair. He took the cup of lukewarm coffee that Evan handed him.

"Evan's date to the eighth grade formal," Kit advised him. "Think Moose from the Archie comics, except he's divorcing wife number four, and his new girlfriend on the side is getting ready to have his seventh kid."

"And you dated this loser?" Dean shook his head.

"We went on **one** date," Evan clarified. "We're just outside of Denton," she said, changing the subject.

"Let's take a swing by the campus and see if we can get an idea of the layout. We can go over tomorrow and see if there's a way to get into the school," Dean told them as Evan edged the car onto the off ramp and followed it around to go into the town.

Kit pulled the map out and gave Evan directions to the school. As they drove past, they could see that most of the main buildings were in darkness, but the campus itself was ablaze with light from the hastily installed security cameras. The car prowled past the grounds and they picked out the figures of almost ten security guards.

"Looks like they've upped the security all right," Kit commented.

"Gee, only took eight dead girls to get them to do that," Evan remarked.

"Let's grab a room for the night and then check it out tomorrow," Dean said and tapped Evan on the shoulder a few minutes later, pointing to the small motel just off the main street.

Evan pulled into the parking lot and parked while Kit climbed out of the car and ran into the motel office.

"Babe," Dean shifted on the seat and folded his hands along the back of the seat, peering at her. She turned her head and saw the serious look on his face. "You know I'd never make you give this up, right?"

Evan sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Nodding her head, she looked back at him. "I know you wouldn't. Not intentionally. But your Dad's right, things are going to have to change."

"Change, yes. Stop, no," Dean said to her. "We'll work it out." Cupping her cheek, he tipped her head up and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. As he tasted the mixture of French vanilla and coffee that lingered on her lips, he deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue into the warm recesses of her mouth. He heard her soft whimper and grinned against her mouth.

They broke apart when they heard the squeak of the heavy passenger door opening. "Am I interrupting something?" Kit slid into the car seat and shut the door.

"Yes," they muttered.

"Too bad," Kit retorted unrepentantly. "The room is at the back of the motel."

"Just one room?" Dean frowned.

"Last one they had," Kit told them. "It seems the University's having an Open House."

"An open house?" Evan sent her sister a puzzled look.

"Yup. They have them a few times a year. They invite people to come to the campus, give them guided tours and let them audit classes."

"Great, more potential victims," Dean groused as Evan put the car in gear and drove around to the back of the motel to the room.

"That's the downside," Kit agreed. "But the upside is that it gives us a way into the school."

"Posing as prospective students?" Evan pondered the idea. "It might work, if we said we were grad students" she said as she pulled the car up in front of the room. "But I don't think they'll believe Dean is a student."

"This open house is for visitors of all kinds, right?" Dean looked at Kit who nodded. He then pushed open the motel room door and held it for Kit and Evan as the stepped inside and looked around the room. It was actually halfway decent. There weren't any unidentifiable stains on the carpet or beds, the furniture matched and wasn't scarred and burned by previous occupants. "So I'm there to check it out for my little sister."

Evan let out an unladylike snort and threw hers and Kit's bags onto one of the beds. "First things first, we need a map of the campus."

Kit set her laptop on the table and flipped it open, already beginning to power it up. Dean handed her the wireless router and she plugged into the Internet. Evan set up the small printer as Kit surfed the net.

"Here we go," she said a few minutes later and printed out the map. Dean grabbed it and laid it out on the table. Evan sat down at the table with the marker, Dean taking a different colored one.

"Kit, see if you can find out where the victims were last seen," Dean instructed.

"And where the bodies were found," Evan added.

It took her a few moments, but Kit was able to find the stories buried in the local newspaper. As she pulled up each of the articles, she told her sister where the bodies were found and Evan marked it on the map.

"There's no pattern," Dean said as he looked over Evan's shoulder at the marks she had put on the map. "Three girls were taken from here," he pointed to one section of the map.

"And the bodies dumped over here," Evan tapped the part of the map the farthest away from where they had been taken.

"I cross referenced the dates, and there are no matching spiritual ties," Kit told them. "They don't match any of the lunar cycles, no ritual dates, no solstices, nothing."

"If they're just random, then it's going to make it hard to find the next possible victim and protect her," Dean said.

"Are any of the victims local?" Evan wondered aloud, pulling out the file and flipping it open.

Kit took half of the file and went through it. "Four of the nine were local girls. They still lived at home," Kit said a few minutes later.

"I think that we should go see the families of the victims tomorrow," Dean told them. "We might have a better chance of finding a connection."

"Sounds like a good idea," Evan agreed as she dug in her bag. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

"I'll run out and get us something to eat, and then we should get to bed, pick this up in the morning," Dropping a kiss on Evan's cheek, he grabbed his jacket and took the keys from her jacket pocket and went out to the car.

"Don't be too long in the shower. And don't use up all the hot water," Kit warned her as Evan kicked the bathroom door closed behind her.

Kit tapped a few keys on the laptop to run a search program, and then dug in her purse to pull out her cell phone and quickly dialed the house. Sam picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, it's me," she said to him softly.

"Made it in one piece, did you?" Sam joked and Kit laughed.

"Yes, we're all in one piece," she told him. "How's Jimmy?"

"He's good. He was fussing earlier, but your mother put him down and your Nana stayed with him until he went to sleep."

"How's JD?" She asked him, knowing that Evan would be wondering.

"He's escaping with my text book," Sam groused good-naturedly as he watched his nephew toddle around the room, dragging the heavy tome behind him.

Kit grinned as she heard Sam get off of his chair and chase the little boy around, trying to get his book back. "How's the hunt going?" he asked her when he came back to the phone.

"We're going to the school to have a look around tomorrow," Kit told him.

"Be careful, and call me if you need anything," Sam replied. He didn't want to hang up the phone, but he had to finish the assignment that the professor had sprung on them just before the end of class.

"You know it," Kit said. She knew that she had to let him go, but she already missed him and didn't want to let go just yet. "I love you," she said quietly.

"Love you too," Sam replied with a tender smile at the words.

"Love you, Sam," Evan said as she snuck up on Kit and stole the phone from her sister's hand, then laughed as Kit reached out to smack her as she walked by.

"Hey Evan," Sam laughed as his sister-in-law came on the line. "You want to talk to JD?"

"You bet I do," she said, and smiled when JD came onto the line and babbled excitedly at her. A few minutes later, she told him that she loved him and then gave the phone back to Kit.

"I'd better let you go," Kit told Sam and then said her goodbyes. "You're a pain, you know that?" she told Evan once she had hung up.

"Yup," Evan grinned unabashedly.

"So what did JD have to say?"

Evan looked at her sister in askance. "I have no clue. Something about his stuffed car and the laundry hamper. He was talking way too fast."

"Who was?" Dean came into the motel room, his arms laden with a paper bag and a large pizza box.

"Your son. I love him to bits, but he just talks way too fast," Evan said as she took the pizza box from him and put it on the table. She picked at the lid and opened it experimentally, remembering the last time that Dean had brought them pizza. With extra tomatoes.

"I remembered," he said as he flipped open the box. "How's Sammy doing by himself with the boys?"

Kit rose from the bed and came over to the table, taking the plate that Evan handed her. She took the can of beer that Dean offered her and then sat back down on her bed and put the laptop in front of her. "He's got two of the world's best babysitters helping him. Nana's watching Jimmy while Sam studies. And JD's stealing Sam's books. So far, so good," she said with a grin.

He nodded at the laptop, "Any luck?" He popped the tab on the can of beer he held, frowning as Evan snagged it from his hand and kissed his cheek before she went back to the bed and climbed up, sitting cross legged, the plate of pizza on her knee.

"Nothing," Evan picked the pizza toppings off and ripped off the crust, chewing it slowly. Dean came over and sat on the bed beside her. Evan reached over and popped the tab on his can for him as he settled onto the bed.

"I went back and searched the database for any serial killers that may have had the same MO, but there's nothing that I can find," Kit told him.

"Maybe we'll be able to find out something more tomorrow," Dean told them.

Once they'd finished their dinner, Evan cleared away the dishes leaving Kit to change into one of Sam's old shirts and curl up in her bed, where she dosed during commercials. Dean flipped through the TV stations, finally settling on a movie that they could all enjoy while Evan changed into an old sweat shirt and curled up beside Dean, but her long turn at the wheel soon caught up with her and she drifted off to sleep. When the movie was over, Dean reached over and snapped off the light and shifted down on the bed.

"What time is it?" Evan asked him sleepily, pushing her hair out of her eyes and trying to pick out his face in the dark.

"It's late. Go back to sleep," he whispered in the dark as he pulled the blanket over them. He stretched an arm out, wrapped it around her waist and tugged her closer. When he was close enough, he cupped her face in his hand and ran his thumb across her bottom lip, making her lip tickle and twitch. He then ducked his head down and kissed her softly. At the taste of her, he ran the tip of his tongue along her lip before pushing it past the barrier into her mouth. Evan cupped his cheek and slid closer to him. Dean's arms wound around her waist and he pulled her roughly against his body.

"God, I'm trying to sleep here," came Kit's sleepy order from the other bed.

"We weren't doing anything," Evan said sheepishly. 

"And you're not going to while I'm here," Kit retorted. "I don't need that kind of trauma."

"Go back to sleep, Kitten," Dean growled and then sighed softly as he laid his head down on the pillow, his thumb still brushing over Evan's cheek. 

"Soon, babe," she assured him and grinned when he growled in frustration.

**Chapter Six**

"C'mon, it's getting late!" Kit cried early the next morning and Evan cracked one sleepy eye at her.

"You're worse than John," she growled and sat up, pushing the thick fall of red curls from her eyes. Glancing at the bed beside her, she frowned and then looked back at her sister. "Where's Dean?"

Kit had already been awake and out for her jog by the time Dean had woken up. He had gotten dressed and said that he would be back in a few minutes with some coffee for them all. "Coffee run. But that was almost an hour ago," Kit told her.

"What's he doing, tracking down Juan Valdez?" Evan muttered as she grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Dean's cell.

Dean stopped outside the door of the security office when his cell phone rang. Pulling it out of his jacket pocket, he flipped it open. "Hey babe," he answered when he saw Evan's number.

"Where are you?" she asked him and he tried to stifle the smile when he heard the sleepiness in her voice.

Looking down at the leaflet that he held in his hand, he replied. "I think I found another way in."

"How's that?"

Dean was about to answer when he looked through the doors of the office and saw the secretary step out of the office and begin to collect some papers from the two men that were already sitting in the waiting room. "I can't explain right now. You and Kit go talk to the victims' families. I'll see you when I'm done here," he said quickly and then snapped the phone closed and rushed into the building.

"Excuse me," he said to the young woman who was turning back to the office. When she turned back to him, Dean pasted a charming smile on his face. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I saw the ad in the coffee shop around the corner and was wondering if you were still looking for people."

The secretary, Dean guessed that she was maybe a part time student at the school, gave him a once over and smiled back at him. "Yes, yes we are, Mister?" she paused.

"Callum. Edgar Callum," Dean said quickly. Evan's father was going to kill him.

"Mr. Callum," she said slowly, trying the name out. "I'll need you to fill out this application and have a seat right there. The head of campus security will be right with all of you."

Dean sat down in the waiting room beside the two other young men. Glancing at them out of the corner of his eye he mentally shook his head. This was going to be easier than he thought.

"Okay, looks like the plan has changed," Evan said as she snapped her phone closed. "Dean's off doing something, and we're to go see the victims' families."

"What's he doing?"

"He said that he might have another way to get us into the school," Evan shrugged and threw off the blankets. "Give me five minutes to change and then we'll go." Slinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she pawed through her large duffel bag and found the smaller bag inside. Taking it with her, she went into the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack as she changed. "What are we today?"

Kit flipped open the cigar box that Dean had left on the motel table before he left and took out a stack of fake ID's that he'd made. "Something that they won't question," she answered as she went through them one by one. "FBI? They track serial killers, and are notorious for not sharing information with the local police."

Evan came out of the bathroom adjusting the black pencil slim skirt over her legs. She pulled her long hair up and fastened it into a bun at the back of her head. Digging in her bag, she pulled out a pair of black pumps and slipped them on. "So? Do I look like I belong to the FBI?"

"Very Scully," Kit said as she tossed her sister a fake ID.

Looking at the name, Evan groused. "Where does he come up with these names," she sighed.

"Beats me. Give me a few minutes to shower, then we'll head out. I made a list of the addresses. They're on the table," she said as she dug in her bag to pull out a rolled bag much like Evan's, then went into the bathroom. When she came out about ten minutes later, she adjusted the high-necked blouse and ran a brush quickly through her damp hair and pulled it back into a tight ponytail. "Ready?"

"Lead on, Agent Parker," Evan said and they left the motel room, Kit grabbing the victim list as they went. Evan dug in her purse for the spare set of keys for the Impala and the girls climbed into it. "Where to first?" she asked as she pulled the car out into traffic.

"Carl Adams," Kit said, looking at the list. "His daughter was the last one taken, and so far, she's the only body not recovered."

"Sounds like a good place to start," Evan agreed and Kit pointed out the directions.

About ten minutes later they pulled into a quiet suburb and parked the Impala in front of a plain bungalow home. They climbed out of the car and went to the rear of the car. Popping the trunk, Evan reached inside and rooted around inside, before laying her hands on the two EMF readers stashed inside. "His daughter is the one in the photos that John gave us, isn't she?" Evan asked as she secreted one of the readers into her jacket pocket while they walked up the pathway to the front door.

"Yeah, she is. She was at the library just before she was taken," Kit told her. Stopping outside the door, Kit rang the doorbell.

When the front door opened, they pasted on their most official looking faces for the man. "Mr. Adams?" Kit questioned softly.

"Yes?" The man eyed them almost warily. Since his daughter was taken, he'd been hounded by a number of local reporters. "If you're from another newspaper," he started.

"We're not," Evan interjected. She pulled out the small folder with her badge and ID. "I'm Special Agent Wilma Kent," she forced herself not to make a face as she said the name, "of the FBI's Behavioral Sciences Unit. This is my partner, Ruby Parker."

"Hello, Mr. Adams," Kit said, her voice soft and sympathetic.

"The FBI?" his surprise was evident as he opened the door wider and stared at the two women before him.

"Yes, sir," Kit began. "We came to ask you a few questions about your daughter."

Carl Adams opened the door and stepped aside for them to enter. He shut the door slowly behind them and then led them into the living room and gestured for them to sit down on the couch.

Evan and Kit looked around the room, their senses alert for anything that might be out of place, but the room was spotless. Thick beige area rugs were spread out over the gleaming hardwood floors. Heavy wooden furniture dominated the room, and a multitude of plants grew in various groupings in the room.

"You have a lovely home," Evan told him as she sat down, adjusting the hem of her skirt. She hated wearing skirts.

"Cecilia and I were planning on redoing it. Her mother decorated it just before she died and we hadn't been able to bring ourselves to change it."

"I'm sorry about your wife," Kit said gently. "When did she pass?" She glanced at her sister and found that Evan too was wondering if there might be a connection.

"Seven years ago. Liver cancer," the man said almost dully. He shook his head slightly and looked at them. "I told everything I know about Cecilia's disappearance to the police. I thought they were handling her case. Why is the FBI getting involved?"

"Local law enforcement was handling the case, but when there is evidence of a possible serial killer, the FBI becomes involved," Evan explained. "My partner and I are profilers."

"You see Mr. Adams, sometimes in order to get into the mind of a criminal, we have to understand his victims. That way, we can find a way to catch the perpetrator before he strikes again," Kit added.

"I don't know if I can be much help," Adams said to them.

"Anything you can tell us will be helpful," Evan told him. "It might also help if we could see your daughter's room."

"If you think that would help," he said and rose from the couch. Kit and Evan rose after him and followed him up the stairs. When Adams stopped at a bedroom door at the top of the stairs he turned to them, his face pale. "I haven't been in here since she disappeared."

With a look at her sister, Evan nodded and Kit turned to the man. "Mr. Adams, why don't you and I go back downstairs and let Agent Kent look around."

"Um," he began and then stopped, not sure what to do.

"I won't disturb anything, I promise," Evan said gently. When he nodded and turned away, Kit sent her sister a look and went back downstairs with him.

As they went down the stairs, Kit gently asked the man. "Tell me about your daughter."

"She was a wonderful girl," Adams said proudly. "She was head of the cheerleading squad in High School."

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt her?" Kit asked him gently as they sat back down in the living room.

"No. She was well liked. And the youngest writer for the campus newspaper," Adams smiled as he looked over at the picture of his daughter sitting on the mantle.

"The night she disappeared, she was at the library. Do you know what she was working on?"

"No, but she had called me earlier that evening and was asking me questions about historical cases," he told her.

"Historical cases?" Kit frowned slightly.

"Yes, I'm a crime buff in my spare time," he waved his hand towards the bookcase and Kit noticed the collection of historical crime books, both solved and unsolved cases. "She asked me if I could remember any serial killers in history that singled out virgins," he told her.

"Virgins?" Kit's curiosity was piqued.

"Yes. Cecilia knew a few of the girls who have disappeared. Had spent a few Friday nights with them in the library and the study halls."

"She thought they were virgins," Kit surmised, her thoughts beginning to spin. "Mr. Adams, I'm going to be blunt. Was your daughter a virgin?"

"Sex was not a subject that my daughter and I really discussed, but as far as I knew, she wasn't even dating anyone," he replied.

"Do you know of any serial killers that preyed on virgins?" Kit asked him, trying to wrack her brain for any precedents, but couldn't think of any.

"Not that I could recall," he answered sadly and Kit smiled gently at him.

Evan waited until they were at the bottom of the stairs before she turned the handle and pushed open the bedroom door. Stepping into the room, her first impression was that she had walked into a bubblegum ball explosion. The white walls were splashed with decorative spots of pink paint. The girl's comforter was made up of a mass of pink and white balloons. As she looked around, Evan grimaced. "And I thought the Pepto pink dresses were bad."

Giving her head a shake, she dug into her pocket and pulled out the EMF reader. Flipping it on, she waved it around the room, but it stayed silent. With a frown, Evan shoved the EMF reader back in her jacket pocket and looked around the room.

"Best way to find out about someone is to look through her diary," she told herself and went over to the bed. Flipping up the comforter she walked around the bed, feeling under the mattress. When she didn't find it, she began to peek through the books on the bookshelf. When that proved fruitless, she frowned.

Pulling out the chair behind the girl's vanity, Evan pulled the drawers out and began feeling behind them. She grinned when her fingertips brushed the top of the book taped to the back of the middle drawer. When first Kit and then Angie had found out she had a diary, she had been forced to hide it in different places to keep their pesky hands off of it. When they found all of her hiding places, she'd quit writing in it.

Skimming the entries, she pulled a small pad of paper out of her bag and began making notes about what she learned about the girl. When she was finished with the journal, Evan put it back where she found it and then rose from the desk. Looking around the room once more, Evan left it and went back downstairs.

"Did you find anything useful?" Mr. Adams asked her.

"I think so, Mr. Adams, yes," she told him and then nodded at Kit. "Parker, we should get back and brief the others. If you think of anything, anything at all, please do not hesitate to contact us," Evan told the girl's father, handing him an official looking business card.

"I will," he told her and then showed them out to the door. "Agents?" Kit and Evan paused just outside the door and turned to him. "Do you think you'll find the person who took my daughter?"

Glancing at each other, Kit said with false confidence. "It's what we do, sir."

Adams seemed somewhat mollified by the answer and waved weakly at them as they walked down the path to the car.

"You do realize there's a good chance we won't find her in time," Evan told her sister as she climbed into the Impala.

"Yeah, and look at the poor man. That slim hope's about the only thing holding him together," Kit answered, slamming the heavy door shut.

"So where to next?" Evan questioned as the engine roared to life and she pulled away from the curb.

"Maria Prescott, the second victim. Get this, her father is a reverend at one of the local churches," Kit told her.

"Hello, Father," Evan relied with a grin.

"He's a reverend, not a priest," Kit corrected.

"Whatever," Evan replied, turning at the lights.

**Chapter Seven**

Dean walked into the motel room a few hours later and tossed the plastic bag on the bed as he kicked the door closed with his foot and shrugged out of his jacket. Hanging it on the back of the chair and went over to the bed and upended the contents of the bag onto the bed. Picking up the plastic wrapped items he shook his head and then ripped open the first package.

Shaking out the dark blue shirt with the logo on the front he laid it out on the bed and then ripped open the second and shook out the dark blue pants. Scooping up the rest of the items, he took them into the bathroom where he quickly kicked off his boots and stripped out of his jeans and t-shirt.

He was frowning as he adjusted the tie under the collar of the starched shirt when he heard the motel room door open and Evan and Kit's voices filter through to him.

"Dean, we're back!" Evan called kicking off the high-heeled shoes.

"Like I couldn't tell," he drawled as he came out of the bathroom, fixing the hat on his head.

Kit and Evan stared at him for a moment, not certain what to say as he stood there, his hands spread showing off his security guard uniform.

Kit tried to suppress a snicker, but it was too much for her and she broke into a gale of laughter. "You're a rent-a-cop!"

"Um, Dean, it's not Halloween," Evan stated as she stared at him.

"Very funny," he replied, putting his hands on his hips. "While you two were talking to the families, I went to the school. They're looking for extra security guards while the curfew is in effect. I figured that it would get me onto the school grounds to look around at night."

"That's actually not a bad plan," Kit said once she got her laughter under control.

"Handsome, and brains too," Dean replied cockily. Looking at Evan he frowned as she stared at him. "What?"

She tilted her head a little and looked at him. "I just never thought I'd see you in a uniform," she said. Quirking one fine red eyebrow, she watched him. The dark blue shirt stretched taut over his wide shoulders, the pants hung off of his lean hips and she couldn't help the shudder that ran through her and the tightening in the pit of her stomach. She'd always liked a man in uniform.

"And don't plan on it happening again," he said somewhat irritably as he tugged at the tie around his neck. "I have to be at the school for the ten o'clock shift," he told them. Turning away from them, he went back into the bathroom to fidget with the tie.

"Sis? What's wrong?" Kit asked from beside her.

Looking from her sister to Dean, Evan turned to Kit. "You have to go. Now."

"Excuse me?" Kit looked at her sister in puzzlement.

"Weren't you going to do some research at the library?" Evan stressed the last few words of the sentence.

"Well, I wanted to do some research, but I can do that here," Kit replied, waving her hand at the laptop on the table.

"No. You can't. You have to go to the library to do some research," Evan told her.

"What is wrong with you?" Kit questioned her sister, frowning deeply.

Evan took a deep breath and glanced at Dean. "Let me put this another way. You know how you've been saying that I've been a bitch lately?"

"Sis, you've been a bitch since Dean went to jail," Kit retorted with an unladylike snort.

"Well, if you go away now, when you come back, I won't be nearly as bitchy. But if you stay here, I'm gonna be a real bitch for the rest of this trip," Evan smiled sweetly.

Kit looked between her sister and Dean in the bathroom, then grimaced. "Oh god."

"You owe me," Evan said.

"How do you figure?"

"For not kicking Sam's ass for nearly making me late to see Dean because of **you two** in the bathroom. And for covering with Mom and Dad," Evan reminded her and Kit smiled with remembrance.

"Alright, alright," Kit groused and then snatched the keys from where Evan had tossed them on the table. "You've got an hour and a half," she warned her sister.

Evan grinned and turned her towards the door. "Make it two."

"The things I do so you can get laid," Kit grumbled.

"Love you," Evan cried as Kit walked out to the car, smiling as Kit waved her hand at her.

Evan shut the door and slid the chain lock into place before leaning back against the barrier. Her arms folded across her chest as she watched Dean in the bathroom, her lips quirked up in the corner in a smirk. She pushed herself off the door, crossing the room to where her bag lay on the

bed. Digging through the bag, she found her MP3 player and the small portable speakers she carried for it. Settling on the perfect playlist, she smiled as the music started.

Dean heard the music fill the room behind him and opened his eyes. Turning around, he saw Evan watching him, her eyebrow quirked, biting her bottom lip as her green eyes trailed over him. "What?" he asked her, even though he felt a familiar rush.

"Nothing," she demurred, still watching him.

"Right."

Evan walked over to him and ran her fingertips up over his tie. As she leaned into him, Dean could feel her fingers trace over his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the heat from her body even through the layers of clothes. He cleared his throat. "Um, what about Kit?"

"Kit's gone to the library," Evan said softly, rising up onto her toes, nuzzling her mouth against the side of his neck even as her fingertips slid down his abdomen, working at the buttons of his shirt. "She won't be back for a few hours," she slid the tip of her tongue down the side of his neck and nipped him just above the collar with her small, sharp teeth.

"Oh, really," he replied, his voice low in his throat as he heard the blood pound in his ears.

"Uh huh," she said, biting harder at the side of his neck. Dean hissed in pain and pleasure. "Baby, you know how I am after a hunt?" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah," Dean grinned. He'd been on the receiving end of that many times.

"Well, eight weeks of hunting and no relief..."

"Oh, this job does have its perks," he groaned just before Evan leaned up and took his mouth in a hard kiss and traced her tongue along his suggestively.

He slid his hands around her waist and down to cup the curves of her ass, pulling her body tight against his. She purred into his mouth when he dug his fingers into her waist, wrapping her legs around his waist in response. Dean slid his hands down the outside of her thighs and pushed her skirt higher. Evan dragged her mouth away from his and tightened her legs around his waist, leaning back to look into his eyes. She shivered at the way they had darkened and stared back at her.

Grinning cockily at him, Evan slid her legs down from around his waist and stood before him. "If you want this, you have to ask nicely," she said low in her throat and then turned to walk into the bedroom.

"Oh sweetheart, I ain't asking," he growled.

She cried in surprise when Dean grasped her around the waist and pulled her up against him, spinning them both so that her back was pressed to the door jamb. He buried his mouth against the side of her neck. She could feel his warm breath against her, the stubble on his cheeks scraping against her sensitive skin, making her shudder. His teeth scraped against her neck and

she moaned against his ear.

Letting go of her with one hand, Dean worked his fingers under the tight bun at the back of her head, tugging through the thick strands til it slithered free. His fingers tangled in the mass of curls, he tugged her head back sharply, making Evan groan at the sensation.

Pressing himself against her, Dean wound his other hand into her hair and tugged her head back harder. She arched her back and he could feel the hard points of her nipples rub against him even through the layers of clothes. He felt the tie loosen, and her small fingers work at the buttons of the shirt until it was open enough that she could drag her nails over his bare chest. Dean hissed at the scratches and retaliated by biting her neck. Evan's harsh groan sent a thrill through him.

As he pressed her harder against the doorjamb, Evan's legs tightened around him and he could feel her hips rock against him. He could feel the warmth of her body and shuddered. While he had been in jail, the mere memory of her body had haunted him, nearly driving him insane. This past week had been torture for him. The scent of her had followed him everywhere. Holding her at night while they slept, knowing that he couldn't have more, had been sweet agony.

Evan whimpered as her body flared to life. The ache between her legs was growing unbearable. The scent of Dean, leather and musk, surrounded her. Feeling him against her after so long was Heaven. And Hell. She needed more.

Cupping the back of his neck, she pushed his jaw up with her thumbs and took his mouth with hers. Dean growled into her mouth and circled her waist, holding her tight against him as he walked towards the bed and laid her down on it. Crawling over her, he slid his hands under her to unzip the back of her skirt, yanking it and her panties down her legs and off the bed.

He then grasped her hips and pulled her high up on his thighs until her legs parted around his waist. His hands slid up her legs and grasped the edges of her blouse, making quick work of the buttons and bra underneath. Leaning over her, he took one hard nipple in his mouth, his tongue sliding around it before he captured it in his mouth and sucked it hard.

Dean shuddered as he felt her squirm beneath him, her moans turning harsh and low. His body tightened even more at the sound of it. Leaving her one nipple, he took the other in his mouth and bit at it lightly. Evan arched her back off the bed and cried out at the warmth of his mouth. Reluctantly releasing the hard bud, Dean took her mouth in a hard kiss. When he tried to pull his mouth away from hers long moments later, Evan tried to keep the contact but he broke it with a cocky grin.

"You have to ask," he said, turning her works back on her.

"Dean," she drawled.

"That's not asking, Sweetheart," he murmured as he nuzzled her ear with his mouth.

"Please," she whimpered. She couldn't form the words, her heart beat so hard against her chest that she couldn't breathe. Curling her legs around his hips, she pulled him towards her. Rocking her hips up against him blatantly, she asked the only way she could.

He could feel the heat of her body through the material of his pants and couldn't suppress the groan that escaped him. When he released her hands and stood up from the bed, Evan let go of his waist and sat up. She grasped at the button of his pants and popped it open. Dragging the zipper down her fingers slide inside to push his pants down over his hips where they slithered

down to pool at his feet.

Deans groan grew louder as her small fingers circled the hard length of his cock and she stroked him slowly. Looking up at him. she flicked the tip of her tongue out and traced it quickly along the underside of the head. His breath caught in his throat and he shuddered. His eyes closed and

his head tipped back when she teased the tip down the length of his shaft. When she pressed her lips to the head and then slowly pushed them down, his body jerked and he fought for breath. Sliding his fingers into her hair, he tried to steady himself, but she didn't let up. She moved over the length of him quicker, tightening each time she took him deep into her mouth. She took him deep once more, her fingers tightening around him and stroking just a little faster.

When he couldn't take anymore, he tugged her mouth free of him and took her shoulders, pushing her back on the bed. She squealed in surprise when he grasped her hips and quickly turned her over onto her stomach.

"Dean, what are you doing?" She asked him trying to look over her shoulder at him.

"For once, Sweetheart, I'm taking the upper hand," he leaned over her back and whispered in her ear with a smirk.

Sliding his hands up her back, he pulled the strapless bra free of her body and then tugged her silk blouse down her arms. Grasping her wrists, he twisted the edges around them and pulled it into a knot, not tight enough to hurt her but enough so that she couldn't wriggle free.

"Mmmmmm," she purred as she tugged against the silk bonds.

Grasping her hips, he pulled her up onto her knees and into him. Moving between her legs, he let the stiff length of his cock slide against her, feeling the slick heat and wetness of her lips part slightly each time he slid himself over them. He pressed just a little harder, parting her lips just alittle more until he was coated with her wetness and she shuddered at the teasing touch of him against her clit.

Evan pushed her hips up against him, whimpering in frustration. The ache between her legs was unbearable. The need to feel him inside of her was like a drug and she needed a hit. When he moved himself out of her way once more, Evan looked back over her shoulder at him, her dark green eyes snapping at him. His own dark eyes stared back at her and she saw a moment of triumph before he gave into their needs and pushed himself into her with one smooth thrust.

Her back arched and she hung her head down as the cry of pleasure was torn from her throat. She felt one hand tighten on her hip and the other grip the silken bond as he pushed harder. She gripped the length of him within her tight body and he growled, burying his mouth against the back of her neck. His body burned as he pushed himself into her again and again. He could hear her whimpers and moans of pleasure, her body tightening around him, and he groaned louder against her neck.

Evan clenched her eyes tight. Her cries of pleasure rent her throat and filled the room. Letting go of her wrists, he wound one hand in her hair and tugged her head back to expose her neck. His mouth latched onto her pulse and she shuddered. Dean sat back on his heels and pulled her into his arms, never letting go of her neck. Evan moved her body quickly, grinding her hips against him.

He smiled at her whimper when he pulled out of her tight, needy body. Moving away from her slightly, Dean swept his arm against her legs and turned her quickly onto her back, pinning her arms beneath her. Evan looked up at him, her eyes clouded with need. Dean leaned over her and

took her mouth in a hard kiss even as he moved between her legs and thrust himself back into her depths. His hands gripped at her hips and pulled her tight against him.

Evan arched off the bed, trying to get her hands free but soon gave up as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She rocked her hips up against him as he drove forward. Dean buried his mouth against her neck, groaning as her heat enveloped him. Evan nuzzled her mouth against the side of his neck, then tipped her head to catch his earlobe between her teeth just hard enough

to make him hiss in pained pleasure.

Her breath soon came in gasps, her cries growing harsh and strained. Dean laid his hands on either side of her head holding himself up just enough to stare down at her as her body rocked beneath him, matching his thrusts. Her legs curled around the back of his and she pulled herself harder against him, her fingers twisting into the sheet beneath her, trying to anchor herself as she

felt the trembles begin to tear through her body.

The slow curl of release took over her, her cry ripping through her as she arched off the bed and tipped her head back. Dean thrust harder into her, hearing the cry come faster with each thrust. His body tightened unbearably and he rolled over onto his back and pulled her atop him, pushing his hips up into her. Evan tipped her head back, her fingers clenching around the silk as Dean kept up his pace. She trembled above him, her heart pounding in her chest, her blood burning her nerves.

"There it is," she panted as she pushed herself down against his thrusts, her hips grinding against him.

Dean clenched his jaw and thrust up one last time before pulled her tightly against him. His body stiffened as he filled her, his fingers gripping her hips ruthlessly as the tautness within him snapped and he cried her name in his release. His body jerked and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment, savoring the pleasure of it. Sliding his hands up from Evan's hips, he cupped the back

of her neck and tugged her down to take her mouth in a gentle kiss before he laid her head against his shoulder.

Evan lay against his damp chest, her body still trembling as she held him within her. She shifted on him a few moments later and sat up a little and smirked at him. "Think you could untie my hands now?"

"Nope. I like you that way," Dean murmured, his eyes closed.

"Barbarian," she retorted and then squealed as he grabbed her arms and rolled her beneath him.

"Yup," he smirked and then took her mouth in another kiss.

Evan came into the bathroom, Dean's shirt wrapped tightly around her body, the scent of him still clinging to it. Sitting down on the edge of the tub, she watched him as he trimmed the scruff on his cheeks.

Peering in the mirror, Dean saw Evan watching him, a strange look on her face. "What?"

Evan simply shook her head, gave him an enigmatic smile and kept on watching him. She shifted slightly on the edge of the tub. She'd never realized before how sexy a man looked when he was shaving, and although Dean had just given her the greeting that she had needed since he'd been released from jail, she found herself wanting more.

Dean watched her in the mirror as he kept on shaving, his eyebrow rising when he saw her shift on the edge of the tub and her eyes darken. What the hell was it with these Callum women and watching men shave?

Rinsing off the razor, he grabbed a towel and wiped the lingering traces of soap off his cheeks. Turning, towards her, he laid the towel over his shoulders. Evan rose from the edge of the tub, took the ends of the towel and tugged his head down to hers. She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

When Dean pulled his head back from hers and looked down at her, he saw the dark green eyes staring up at him, the slightly swollen lips, the dimple that cut into her cheek and never failed to arouse him.

"I love you," her words echoed in the silence of the bathroom.

Dean felt his body stiffen, every single motion slow. Slowly he raised his eyes, gazing at her, remembering every detail of her face. It had always been something unspoken between them. They'd never had to say it. Slowly he said, "Say that again."

Her gaze never faltered, "I love you."

He'd never been one to share his feelings, not even with Sam. Emotions usually got you dead, but he couldn't ignore this. The meaning and the truth of those words sunk into his being. He inhaled the scent of her, drew the warmth of her into him. "I love you too," he answered, and he was surprised at the feeling that settled within him.

Lowering his head, he took her mouth in a gentle kiss. Grasping her buttocks, he pulled her up against him and Evan wrapped her legs around his hips as he walked her back towards the bed and laid her down on it.

**Chapter Eight**

Kit glanced at her watch as she pushed her way out of the doors of the school library. She paused long enough to flip the hood of her jacket up over her head, then trotted down the steps, trying to avoid the large puddles forming in the parking lot as the rain poured down. Reaching Dean's car, she dug in her purse for her phone. Turning it back as she started the car, she checked for any missed calls or messages. There were two. The first was Sam, checking in between classes to find out how they were doing. The second message stopped her in her tracks.

"Kit, this is Dr. Tancredi's office. We got your test results back today. You should call me. We need to schedule an appointment as soon as possible."

Kit glanced at her watch again and hoped against hope at catching the office still open. She banged her hand on the steering wheel and muttered in irritation when she got the voicemail. "Hi Dr. Tancredi, it's Kit Callum-Winchester. I'm just out of town for a few days, but I should be back by the end of the week. I'll give you a call when I get back to make an appointment," she said and then hung up.

When the dizzy spells and the nausea hadn't gone away, she had taken Evan's advice and had gone to see Dr. Tancredi the day before they had left to come to Texas. Sure, she'd been tired a lot, but with all the work of getting Dean freed, the exorcism, moving into the house, Jimmy… she'd pretty much chalked it up to being overworked. The tests Dr. Tancredi had insisted on had seemed so routine. Maybe they weren't so routine after all.

With a sigh, Kit dialed Evan's number. She could only deal with one problem at a time. And right now, her problem was eight dead girls and a missing ninth. Once that was handled, then she could get back and deal with whatever Tancredi had to tell her.

Evan laughed softly and turned her head on the pillow to glance at Dean as her cell phone chirped again. "I bet you anything that's Kit," she said as she propped herself up on her elbow and reached over him for the phone. She shivered when Dean reached out and ran the back of his fingers over one nipple.

"She can wait," he groused as he suddenly reached over and snagged her wrist and rolled her under him, straddling her hips. Sliding his hand up her wrist he pulled the phone from her fingers. Flipping it open he looked at the number on the display and then grinned. "Hey Kitty," he grinned as Evan struggled beneath him, trying to catch his hand.

"Give me the phone," she hissed, trying to snatch the phone away from him, but Dean reared back away from her. "Dean!"

"She can't talk right now, she's a little tied up," Dean snickered at the disgusted sound that Kit made on the other end.

"Give me the damn phone!" Evan cried and snatched it out of his hand. "Kit? Yes, it's safe to come back." Snapping the phone closed, Evan sent Dean a mock glare. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

Dean simply grinned cockily at her and lowered his mouth down to hers and kissed her thoroughly. "But you love me."

Evan harrumped and pushed him off of her. "She'll be back in five minutes," she told him as she wrapped the sheet around her body and rose from the bed to go into the bathroom.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his jeans. He was just buttoning them up when there came a knock on the door. Grabbing his t-shirt and pulling it over his head, Dean walked over to the door and unlocked it to swing it open. "That was quick," he said as Kit walked into the room.

"So tempting, but I'm not touching that one," Kit replied and sat down on one of the chairs, dropping the bag of goodies on the table and the tray with the coffees. She handed one to Dean and set the other one on the table for Evan before popping the tab on her own and sipping it.

"What's in the bag?" Dean asked her before taking a swallow of coffee.

"I thought you guys might have worked up an appetite," Kit said as Evan came out of the bathroom, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Coming over to the table, Evan peered into the bag and pulled out one of the Boston cream donuts inside. "Mm, my favorite," she said tearing off a piece and popping it into her mouth. She looked at Dean and Kit. "What? I'm hungry," she muttered.

Kit made a noise and smirked.

"Did you find anything out at the library?" Dean asked her as he handed Evan her coffee and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah," Kit said and then opened the laptop and powered it up. She then connected the wireless modem and brought up her favorite search engine. "When I was talking to Mr. Adams this morning, he told me that he's a crime buff, and Cecilia was asking him about historical serial killer cases, specifically serial killers that targeted virgins. And I found out that his daughter knew some of the victims."

"She did? Did the police question her?" Evan asked her.

"They questioned everyone," Kit told them. "Mr. Adams said that she'd had a few Friday night study dates with them. And Cecilia thought that at least a few of them were virgins. And Mr. Adam's believed that she was one also."

"She was," Evan interjected. When they looked at her, she shrugged. "It was in her diary. She had a crush on one of the security guards but she didn't think he'd like her because she was 'inexperienced'."

Turning the computer to Evan, Kit nodded. "From what I found out from Mr. Adams, and when we talked to the reverend and found out that his daughter was a virgin also, I had an idea. Type in serial killer, blood and virgin. And tell me what the top five results are."

Evan glanced at Dean who shrugged. Popping the last bite of her donut into her mouth, Evan dusted the crumbs from her fingers and did as her sister instructed. Sipping her coffee while the results came up she then set the cup down and scrolled down the page as she read the results. Looking at Kit incredulously she said, "Are you serious? She's dead."

Dean rose from the bed and came to stand behind Evan. Putting his hands on the back of the chair he leaned over her shoulder and read the page. "That name sounds familiar."

"Sis, Elizabeth Bathory?" Evan was stunned. She then turned to Dean. "Elizabeth Bathory was a sixteenth century Hungarian Countess. She would kidnap, torture and kill young servant girls."

"She would drain the servant girls, **virgin** servant girls, of blood. And she was reported to bathe in it."

"I remember her now. They believed that she was a vampire, didn't they?" Dean reached over Evan's shoulder and clicked one of the links. He brought up a page and quickly scanned through it.

"There were rumors of vampirism, yes," Kit told him. "And black magic and devil worship in her family."

"They also thought that madness ran in the family too. They thought that her bloodlust might have been caused by Porphyria," Evan added, rising from the chair as Dean came around and nudged her over. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she settled back down on his knee while he read. "So you think that the spirit of Elizabeth Bathory is on a killing spree?"

"No," Kit shook her head. "Not her spirit. I have a theory."

"What is it?" Dean asked her, pushing the computer away.

"From documented history we know that as a child she suffered from violent mood swings. With what her family was into, what if she was possessed?"

Dean looked at Evan, who opened her mouth to say something and then shut it as she digested what her sister said. "So you think that the worst female serial killer we've ever known was an innocent victim of demon possession," he said slowly.

"I'm not saying an innocent victim," Kit clarified. "Even as a child she was known to have a cruel streak. Enjoyed tormenting the servants."

"And we know that demons look for a weakness in a person, use it to invade," Evan said, rising from Dean's knee and pacing the room. "So this demon sensed Elizabeth's cruel streak and exploited it."

"If that's true than the Countess could have been made out to be a monster, when she had no control over it," Dean finished.

"I have no doubt that Bathory would have been a cruel Countess, but with a demon possessing her, having that power, and pretty much being immune to prosecution, I think it just made her worse," Kit added.

"It fits," Evan said slowly. She went over to the table and flipped open the file that John gave them. "The first few victims were found simply drained. But there were a few victims that were coated in a sticky substance, which they figured out was honey," Evan read from the file.

"And Bathory and her husband, Count Ferencz Nadasdy, a man known to be a sadist in his own right, used to spread servant girls in honey and stake them outside for the bugs."

"You know, I'm beginning to like the idea of her as a demon more and more," Dean told them as he listened to them. "What happened to Bathory?"

"When she turned to killing young noblewomen, she was tried, convicted and locked in the tower of her castle. She died three years later," Kit told them.

"So when she died, the demon escaped her and moved on to another host. Do you think she invited the demon, or it just took over her," Evan pondered.

"She was said to be vain and narcissistic. The demon could have promised her eternal beauty and power," Kit shook her head. "Who knows?"

"So we find the demon and exorcise it back to hell," Dean told them.

"One problem. We don't know who it's possessing yet," Kit countered.

"I think I might know," Evan said and she went over to her purse. "When I was reading Cecilia's diary, I found an entry," she dug through the contents and came up with a notebook. Flipping it open, she went through the pages. "Here it is. She was talking about a teacher that she had just started at the beginning of the school year. Shortly after that the first girl disappeared."

"What's the teacher's name?" Dean asked her.

"I don't know, Cecilia never said in her entries," Evan told him.

"Think you could get us into the Dean's office?" Kit asked him a moment later. "With you being a security guard and all, you should have keys to the offices."

"Ohhhh, we get to do crime? We haven't gotten to do that in a while," Evan said and grinned at the frown Dean sent them.

"I'll see what I can do," he told them, then looked at his watch. "I'd better get ready."

Rising from the chair, Dean walked towards the bathroom and kicked the door shut with his foot. A few minutes later, they heard the water running.

"Is the bitch gone?" Kit asked Evan as she scooped up the paper file and tucked it into the computer bag. She shook her head when her sister shot her a satisfied grin.

**Chapter Nine**

Kit and Evan flattened themselves against the wall of the building, keeping themselves as far out of the nearby light as possible even though they were dressed in black in order to blend into the night. A few moments earlier, Dean had guided them to the window and told them to wait while he went in past the security cameras at the front of the building. They jumped slightly when the window between them slid open.

"I'm supposed to make the rounds of these buildings and then check in. We have fifteen minutes before the next guard comes around," Dean said as he pushed the window open further. He held out a hand and helped first Kit then Evan into the office.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Evan asked Kit as they made their way behind Dean to the door.

"We need to see the personnel files. See if we can find any a teacher that started just before the first girl went missing," Kit replied.

Dean pushed open the door to the office and looked out into the hall. When he found the way clear, he led them out. "The Dean's office is on the second floor," he told them as he led them up the stairs. On the second floor they stopped outside a heavy oak door and waited while Dean opened it with the master key.

"Did you bring the mini-mag?" Kit asked Evan as they went into the room and walked around the large desk. Moonlight filtered in through the window, but it wouldn't be enough to see by.

Digging in her jacket pocket, Evan pulled out two small slender flashlights and handed one to her sister. Kit turned it on and then sat down at the desk, and opened up the laptop sitting on the desk.

Evan turned hers on and went over to the file cabinets at the side of the room. When she tried to open it, she growled low in her throat when they refused to budge. "Dean? Do you have a key for these?"

Coming over to her, Dean shook his head. "No. Just the buildings. Try these," he said instead and handed her a small lock-pick set. She grinned at him and then laid them out on the top of the cabinet. Handing Dean the flashlight, she set to work popping open the lock.

"I'm into her computer," Kit said a few moments later as she started to search through the files. "Personnel. Here we go. I'll run a search to pull up any new hires."

Having popped the lock on the cabinet, Evan dragged the drawer open and began looking through them for the corresponding hard files. "Good, the hard copies have pictures of the employees."

"Who're the most recent hires, Kit?" Dean asked her and then flipped through the file when she gave him a name. "Here she is," he said a moment later when he pulled the file out and opened it. He frowned when he looked at the picture and then showed it to Evan. "She looks like she's ninety."

"I don't see her being able to take down a young, healthy woman," she added.

"If she's possessed, she would have demonic strength. She could do it," he told her and Evan nodded slowly in agreement.

Kit gave them another name and Evan pulled the file. "The problem is that it could be anyone," Evan said as she looked through the file. "Being a demon, we have no way of knowing how it's been hiding through the centuries. How many different people it's possessed."

"Do you think Cecilia knew what she had found?" Kit asked them as she tapped at the keyboard.

"I doubt it," Dean answered. "She was on the right track, but do you think that she would have even thought about demon possession?"

"Who besides us would think of demon possession?" Kit asked them with a bit of a smirk.

"She probably just thought that it was someone copying Bathory's methods," Dean continued.

"Probably some obsessed history student who latched onto the Bathory story because it appealed to their own inner psycho," Evan retorted.

"That's a grim thought," Dean stated as he peered through the files that Evan handed him.

"You know, maybe we should check the disciplinary records, see if there's any," Dean said to Evan, but Kit cut him off.

"We won't need to. I found her," Kit told them. "Mary Elizabeth Nádasdy."

"She's not even trying to hide," Evan replied.

"Nadasdy was her husband's name, right?" Dean asked them and they nodded.

"She looks familiar," Evan said in surprise as she looked at the photo of the woman in the file. Kit turned off the computer and came to look at the photo.

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she?" Kit added, frowning as she tried to think of where she had seen the face before.

"She should," Dean told them. "She's the last victim taken from the previous string of murders."

"That would explain why the very last victims were never found. The demon kept them alive to be a host," Evan surmised.

"Hide in plain sight. Best way to do it," Kit said.

"We've got to find this bitch, and fast. There haven't been any other victims since the last girl was taken, and that was a few weeks ago. The demon may be planning on pulling another disappearing act," Dean said. He was just turning to the door when the walkie talkie attached to his belt squealed.

"Callum, where are you?" The tinny, scratchy voice warbled through. "Callum?"

Cursing softly, Dean pulled the walkie-talkie free and hit the button. "Callum here."

"Where are you, Edgar?" The voice came again.

"I thought I saw something in the admin building, I was just checking it out," he answered, avoiding the looks that Evan and Kit sent him.

"You need any help?"

"No. It was a false alarm. Someone left a fan on and it was blowing a piece of paper in front of a lamp, that's all," he answered.

"Ten-four. Check the other buildings and then come back to the security station."

"On my way." He shoved the walkie-talkie back onto his belt.

"Funny, you don't strike me as an Edgar," Kit smirked at him.

"Shut up," he grumbled at her.

"Dad's going to love you using his name," Evan retorted.

"Oh shut up," Dean muttered and led them out of the office and down the hall to the office where he had let them in. Once they were through the window, Dean locked it and then went out the front of the building to continue his rounds.

**Chapter Ten**

"The Countess Bathory. Are you sure?" Sam asked Kit later that night when she had called to check in while they waited for Dean to finish his shift.

"Yeah, we're sure," Kit had told him her theory and what they had found out. "Right down to the name."

"Well it does fit, doesn't it? She was known for her cruelty. That would be definitely be something that would draw a demon," he told her, cradling the phone on his shoulder as he fed Jimmy his bottle. He watched as the plate of apple pieces that he had cut for JD floated across from the counter and settled down on the highchair. He smiled as he saw a brief glimmer of Catherine as she pushed the fridge door shut.

"And we found that the last victim taken twenty years ago is her host," she explained.

"So when that body wears out, she goes looking for new victims to keep herself young looking?"

"That's the theory," Kit told him. "We're going to try and find her tomorrow, follow her to wherever she's torturing the girls. The last victim, Cecilia, hasn't been found yet, and it's been a few weeks since she was taken. We think that the demon may be planning on taking her over, if she's not already dead."

"If the last girl is dead, than the demon will need to find another victim to take over. If it's inhabiting the body of the victim from years ago, than that body must be wearing out and it won't survive much longer," Sam advised her.

"So it's going to need a fresh victim," Kit agreed.

"Just be careful," he warned her.

"Always am," Kit assured him.

"So Dean got a job as a security guard huh," Sam laughed as he settled Jimmy on his other shoulder and began patting his back. He felt a towel slide over his shoulder under Jimmy's head, just in case. "Thank you," he whispered to Nana.

Kit laughed. "Yeah and as soon as Evan got a look at him in his uniform, I got kicked out of the room."

"Please, don't say any more. I don't need any more mental images," Sam cried helplessly, laughing.

"It was worse being here. Trust me," Kit told him. Glancing at the clock. "I should let you go back to studying."

"It's almost done, and then I have a little bit of a break," Sam assured her softly.

"Good," Kit answered with a smile. "We should be home in a few days. I miss you."

"I miss you too," he told her.

"Give my love to Jimmy and JD," Kit said a few minutes later and hung up the phone.

"You know, I never thought about how hard it was going to be to leave them to do this," Evan said into the quiet of the motel room.

"I know. But I just keep reminding myself that we do this for them. So they can grow up in a world with a little less evil," Kit told her.

"Amen to that," Evan grinned at her.

Dean came back to the motel room a little while later and quickly shed out of his uniform to pull on his battered jeans.

"I found out that Nadasdy works part time in the administrative building," he told them as he began to pick at the dinner that they left for him. "She signs in all of the new students and issues their student cards."

"So she has access to all of the students records," Kit said, shaking her head. "If anyone questions her about her connections to the missing students," she began.

"She has a connection to all of the students, so it would be hard to prove her involvement with them," Evan began. "What I don't get is how she knows who to chose? It's not like being a virgin is something you can see."

"Remember what Dad said?" Dean asked them. "Virgin blood is believed to have power. And demons can sense power. What if the demon can sense them? The virgins?"

"Demons are just so gross," Evan muttered and sat down at the table.

"Well, we know that we're safe from her. We are so far removed from being virgins," Kit said with enough cheer that Evan had to smile.

"So we find this chick tomorrow, trap her and exorcise her," Dean told them as he crumpled up the Styrofoam dish and threw it in the garbage.

"Sounds like a plan," Kit agreed.

Dean settled down in the driver's seat and ran the edge of Evan's sai down the whetstone again and again, the feel of the metal sliding over the stone calming the restlessness he was feeling. Evan leaned back against the passenger side window and shoved her hands into her jacket pockets as she raised her feet up to rest them on Dean's thigh. They jumped slightly when the back door of the Impala opened with a loud groan and then slammed shut as Kit climbed back in.

They had been parked just down the street from the main administrative building of the University for the past hour, waiting for the demon in its human form to make an appearance. Bored with waiting, Kit had walked over to the nearby coffee shop and brought them back some coffee.

"This is the only part of the job that I hate," Evan groused, taking the paper cup from her sister and sipping the stale coffee.

"The glamorous job of waiting," Kit agreed as she settled back against the door and watched the building.

Reaching for the radio, Evan turned it on low and then sat back against the door. "What time does Nadasdy finish?"

"Any time now," Kit told her, glancing at her watch.

"I think that's her," Dean told them, watching the front of the building carefully and pointing to the woman with the long, black hair walk out the front door and up the street.

Picking up the camera from the seat beside her, Evan held it up and hit the zoom button and the woman came into sharper focus. "That's her alright. The last victim from twenty years ago.' She handed the camera to Kit.

Kit shifted in the back seat to take the camera from her sister and looked through it at the woman intently. "That's our demon."

"You two follow her on foot and I'll follow with the car one street over so she doesn't see me," Dean told them as he handed Evan back her sai, flipped the sharpening stone closed and started up the car.

"Don't be too far behind us," Evan warned him before she tucked the sai into the sheath strapped to her thigh and pushed the heavy car door open. Pulling the leather duster jacket around herself to hide the sheath she slammed the door shut and they followed the woman up the street. Setting off across the campus, they heard the Impala flare to life with a growl and then pass them on the street.

Tracing the woman's steps from a safe distance behind her, they followed until she came to a small house and walked up the front steps and into the house.

"We need to get close to that house," Kit said softly as they continued to walk past it, glancing in the front window for any sign of movement.

"I know," Evan muttered and then pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Dean. "She went into a house, the fourth one down from the corner. Are you on that street?"

"Yeah, I am. There's a house right behind hers that's up for sale. We can go through the yard and get to the back of her house," he told her and then turned the car into the driveway and waited for them.

Kit and Evan rounded the corner and jogged down the street until they reached the Impala. Dean climbed out of the car and went to the trunk. Throwing it open, he handed Evan and Kit the duffel bags from inside and then grabbed the large can of salt, his father's journal and the shotgun loaded with rock salt. They then made their way around to the back of the house and cut through the backyard to the fence that separated the properties. Scaling the small chain link fence easily, they crept through the overgrown backyard towards the house.

They crouched down under the kitchen window quickly, pressing themselves as tight as they could when the light flared to life. In the light thrown onto the lawn, they could see a form moving inside and held themselves still.

Dean listened carefully and when he heard the back door open, he pushed the girls along the wall of the house to the far corner then ducked around it. Peering around the corner, he leveled the shotgun flush with the wall and waited for the demon to appear around the corner. He growled in frustration when he heard the back door open again and he knew that the demon had gone back indoors.

"Dean," he heard Kit hiss his name and he turned to find Evan kneeling at the small casement window to the basement.

"Can you see anything?" He whispered as he moved beside Evan.

"No. The windows are covered up from the inside," she told him. "But I think I can move it a little."

"Do you think it's where she's keeping and torturing the girls?" Kit asked them, kneeling beside her sister.

"We'll find out," Dean said, reaching down to help Evan slide the window open a little. "Can you see anything yet?"

Evan frowned as she lowered herself more. "No. It's dark inside." That was when the smell hit her. She forced back the sudden ball of bile that rose in her throat and pressed her nose and mouth into the crook of her arm. "Oh this is the place," she muttered weakly, trying not to retch.

"Decomp," Dean forced out once the smell hit him also.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that smell," Kit said as she pinched her nose closed and tried breathing through her mouth, but it wasn't helping. Her stomach heaved and she turned away just in time to lose the contents of her stomach.

"You okay, Sis?" Evan asked worriedly when Kit looked back at them, her face pale and flushed.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she choked out, wiping her mouth with her hand. "Let's get this over with."

"Give me the flashlight," Evan whispered shakily and Dean dug the high-powered light out of the duffel bag and handed it to her.

Snapping it on, she breathed through her mouth as she moved closer to the window and stuck the head of the flashlight through the partially opened window and shone it around the room. She gasped at the sight that greeted her.

Along one wall, she saw chains embedded in bloodstained walls. Shining the light further down the wall, she had to force herself not to be sick when she saw the bloated, distended body of a young girl still chained to the wall. Moving the light further along she squinted when she saw a large steel cage that dominated one corner of the room.

She swung the light around the cage and shuddered when she saw a slender foot chained to one of the bars. Tracing the light up the leg, she saw the naked body of another young girl. She jumped in surprise when the girl rose her head and shielded her eyes from the light.

"Is someone there?" she asked weakly, shifting in the cage to try and peer beyond the light.

"Oh my god, she's alive," Evan hissed to Kit and Dean. "It's Cecilia, she's alive."

"Thank God," Dean muttered as he reached to shove the window open further.

"We have to get her out of there," Kit whispered urgently.

"Help me get the window open," Evan hissed and she and Dean struggled to open the window further. Once they had dragged the window open as much as they could, Evan shrugged off her coat and started to wiggle through.

"Evan, wait," Dean hissed at her, grabbing at the waistband of her jeans and pulled her back from the window.

"We can't wait, we have to get her out. I'll get her from the cage and you can pull her up. Once she's out of the house then we can take care of the demon."

"Be careful," he told her and let go of her jeans.

"Always," she said and then turned back to the window. "Salt it after I'm through."

Kit dragged the can of salt over and twisted the cap off. Once Evan had wiggled through the window, she poured a heavy line of salt behind her.

Evan didn't want to think about the dark stains on the mattress that she landed on as she dropped through the window, nor did she want to think about the smell of the basement as she darted over to the cage and shone the light on the girl.

"Cecilia?" She whispered softly and reached through the bars to the young girl.

"Help me," the young girl whispered. "Please."

"That's why we're here," Evan assured her and gave the girl a comforting smile.

"She's crazy," the girl hissed at her, gaining a little more strength at the prospect of freedom. "She thinks she's," she began.

"The Countess Bathory," Evan interjected as she shone the light around, looking for the keys to the cage. "We know."

"She's done things. Horrible things," Cecilia whispered.

"Shhhh," Evan told her as she found the key and unlocked the cage. "We know. We're going to stop her."

"Are you the police?"

"Uh, no. But we're here to stop her. Trust me," Evan said. She took the young girls arm and laid it across her shoulders, then wrapped her arm around almost skeletal form. Helping her across the room to the window, she said to her. "There are two others outside the window that are going to help you. I'm going to pass you up to them, okay?"

The girl nodded and Evan hissed up to the window. "Dean, I have her. I need your help."

Dean and Kit's faces filled the window for a moment and then Dean stuck his hand through. Evan took Cecilia around the waist and boosted her up enough so that she could catch Dean's hand. As he tugged her up, Evan pushed her up further.

The girl's feet had just cleared the window when Evan felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She turned and saw a sudden flash of deep red eyes before the pale white hand streaked out and slapped her across the face. She fell to the floor and rolled backwards quickly, gaining her feet and backing away from the woman.

"Bitch!" The woman screamed darkly, advancing on her, her face contorting into something ugly, hateful.

"Shit!" Dean yelled, pulling Cecilia all the way through the window roughly and pushed her towards Kit as he grabbed the shotgun and ran around the back of the house and up the back steps. He paused just long enough to raise his foot to kick in the door and move quickly to the stairs leading to the basement. "Evan!"

Kit swept her sister's jacket around Cecilia's shaking shoulders. She brushed her matted and bloodied hair from her face and cupped her cheek, making the girl look at her. "Stay here," she ordered. "We'll be back. Just stay here."

Cecilia nodded frantically and Kit grabbed the can of salt and the duffel bag. Following Dean around the back of the house, she ran up the back steps and into the house. Finding the basement door open, she followed.

"You impudent bitch!" Elizabeth Nadasdy screamed at Evan, her dark red eyes glowing as she advanced on Evan, her fingers curled almost claw-like in front of her. "I will kill you where you stand!"

"Go ahead and try," Evan taunted her. When one hand streaked out towards her, Evan snatched her Sai from the sheath and slashed it at the attacking hand. The demon hissed in pain, her eyes flaring a brighter red.

"Evan, get down!" Dean shouted as he raised the shotgun and leveled it at the demon.

Seeing Dean at the doorway, Evan ducked behind the cage. The demon turned and saw Dean standing there, its eyes glowing as they narrowed on him. Taking a step towards Dean, the demon was thrown backwards when he pulled the trigger and the rock salt exploded against her chest.

Seeing the demon stumble backwards, Evan rose from behind the cage and kicked her leg out, tripping her. "Kit! Salt!"

As the demon fell, Kit ran over and quickly laid a ring of salt around it, trapping it within the circle. Nadasdy sat up and snarled at them as Kit and Evan walked around the edge of the salt to where Dean still had the shotgun leveled at it.

"Little bitch isn't so tough," Evan said, yet backed away from the demon as it snarled at her.

"You think this can hold me?" Nadasdy sneered at them. "I have power you have never seen. I will rend your bones from your body and drain your blood."

"Keep yakking," Kit grumbled at it and smirked when it snarled in outrage.

"She's never had anyone figure out who or what she is, she's never really had to worry about being caught," Dean answered, lowering the shotgun. "Let's get this thing exorcised."

Unzipping the duffel bag, Kit began pulling out the candle holders and the white candles. She passed a few to Evan and they walked around the circle placing the candles at specific points in the circle and then lit them.

"You ready?" Dean asked them as he pulled his fathers journal out of the bag and flipped it open.

"Done," they both replied and came to stand beside him.

"Now's when we could use our Latin speaking-geekboy," Dean groused as he looked over the page, reading the words and familiarizing himself with the foreign language. Once he had read it over once, he looked at the demon. His voice, when he began to speak the words, was clear and loud in the small basement.

As he spoke, Nadasdy's visage changed. It twisted into a mask of pure hatred. Dean's voice grew louder and the demon began to snarl like a trapped beast. It fell to its knees and began pounding on the earth as spasms wracked its body. Their flashlights began to flicker and the candles danced. As its snarling grew louder, Evan and Kit looked at each other. The earth began to tremble beneath their feet.

"Oh, shit," Evan muttered as the trembles grew rougher. The demon looked up at them and continued to pound against the earth.

"Evan, the salt!" Kit cried suddenly, her eyes widening as the lines of the salt ring began to shimmy.

'Don't stop, Dean!" Evan yelled when he paused for a moment. "Kit, help me!"

Running over to the ring where the demon continued to slam it's now almost claw-like hands against the earth, Kit began pouring more salt down. Evan pushed the salt back into place as small cracks began to appear in the ring.

Dean's voice rang out louder as he struggled through the incantation. The tremors in the earth were swiftly growing to full out quakes that shook him to his knees. Kit and Evan struggled to keep their balance as the shaking grew. The foundations of the house began to shudder and they could hear the groaning of the wooden frame.

"She's trying to bring the house down!" Kit yelled over the noise.

"Damn it!" Evan shouted in frustration.

The ground beneath them seemed to lurch and they lost their balance. As Kit topped over, she thrust a hand out to brace herself, not realizing how far over the line she was. The demon quickly grabbed her hand and tried to drag her into the circle with it.

"Kit!" Evan screamed and grabbed at her sister's legs, pulling her back away from the demon. She looked up in surprise at the demons almost surprised gasp. Bright green eyes met glowing red eyes for a moment and Evan felt a sudden rush of unease as the demon's face curled into a dark smile.

"You've been touched by evil," it almost cooed at her.

"Dean, finish the incantation," she said slowly her eyes never leaving the demons face as she pulled her sister back. "Finish it now."

Looking at Evan for a second, Dean started to read again. His own unease grew as the demon simply began to laugh. Its laugh grew louder the stronger Dean read the incantation. Evan and Kit backed away from the demon as its laugh began to echo in the small room. Its scratchy, high-pitched cackle warred with Dean's deep voice.

Once Kit was safe outside the circle, they knelt to push the salt back into place, but the demon was quick. It reached out one now aging and decrepit hand and caught Kit in the cheek. Its other hand shot out and closed around Evan's throat, dragging her up to her feet. Evan balled her fist and swung it at the demon's face, but the cheekbone that she struck simply disintegrated into dust beneath the impact.

Dean threw down the journal and stalked over to the demon, swinging his fist at its midsection. His hand penetrated and broke through to the other side of the body, dust and decay pluming from the body. "What the hell?" he began in surprise.

Drawing Evan down closer, the demon smiled nastily with what was left of its face and its eyes glowed brighter for a split second. She squealed in distaste and horror as she felt the dry, leathery lips press against her own. A dark spark of something ran through Evan and she shuddered.

"Let go of her!" Kit screamed and grabbed one of the canes that hung from the wall. She stalked over to the demon and swung it with all her strength, striking it at knee level. She jumped back in horror as the legs of the demon crumbled, but still the demon held onto Evan.

Evan reached out and pushed her hands against the now frail shoulders of the demon, thrusting it away from her. But even with the contact between them broken she could still feel the demons energy.

Kit and Dean watched in horror as the black smoky trail left Nadasdy's body, or what remained of the body. It shriveled in on itself and then fell into a pile of dust, the demon having stolen every ounce of blood and moisture from it and leaving it hollow and decayed.

Frantically Dean and Kit reached for Evan, trying to pull her away from the inky black trail, but it continued to force itself into her mouth despite her struggles. Kit grabbed Evan's arm, but gasped in pain as something burned her. Looking down at her hand, she saw the faint burn on her palm. Her eyes widened in surprise when she looked at Evan's arms and found the scars there glowing blood red against her pale skin.

"Oh my god," Kit breathed.

Dean followed where Kit was looking and felt the blood drain from his face. Looking up at Evan he found her looking at him. Her eyes, now shaded over, the green obliterated, glowed dark red at him. "Son of a bitch," he muttered.

The demon purred at him with Evan's voice and then broke into a cold laugh.

In anger, Dean reached out to grab her, but the demon twisted out of reach and quickly moved away from him. When Kit tried to grasp her hand, Evan turned and grabbed her arm. She hooked one foot around Kit's knee and pushed her away, catching her knee and making her fall backwards.

Kit crashed to the ground with a cry as her hip struck the hard earth. Dean took a step closer to the demon, but stopped when the demon held out it's hand and Evan's sai flew towards him from behind the cage where she had crouched and stopped inches from his face. A look of surprise and irritation crossed Evan's face as she glared at the sai. Dean jerked back as the point came closer to his face, then moved back. Evan growled and the sai suddenly whizzed by Dean's face, nicking his cheek.

With a snarl, Evan turned and ran up the basement stairs. She stopped long enough to throw the door shut and push a chair in front of it before running out of the house. She stopped when she saw Cecilia huddled at the corner of the house. Stalking over to her, Evan grabbed her around the throat and lifted her from her feet.

"You will speak of nothing, or I will come back and slaughter you in your bed," she threatened her before throwing the frightened girl against the metal garbage cans and ran into the darkness.

Moments later, Dean and Kit ran out the back door. They scanned the backyard but found no sign of Evan.

"Well that's just great!" Dean shouted into the darkness.

**Chapter Eleven**

Kit sat on the edge of the bed, trying to calm her racing heart. She buried her head in her hands and rocked slowly back and forth. "Oh god, we should have known better. How could this have happened?"

Dean paced the length of the room, scrubbing his hands through his hair. "I don't know."

"What are we going to do, Dean? What are we going to tell my parents?"

"I don't know!" He snapped back, his anger, frustration and fear rising. This was not supposed to happen. "Let me think."

He had done nothing but think since they had left the demon's house. They had bundled Cecilia into the Impala and Dean had driven around the neighborhoods looking for any sign of Evan while Kit had talked to the girl, making her swear that she would not mention the three of them. The girl had whimpered and told them of the threat the Evan had made against her, but Kit had worked to allay her fears. Now if she could only banish his own.

"Well Dean, not to be a bitch or anything, but let me break it down for you," Kit snapped back, rising from the bed and walking over to him. "We have a five-hundred year old demon of a dead Hungarian serial killer on a rampage infecting the body of my sister, your girlfriend. And right now she is probably out looking for her next victim! So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet!" He retorted sharply, the more gently. "I don't know."

"We better tell Sam what's going on," she said.

"Call him. He might be able to come up with something to tell your parents for now," Dean agreed.

Digging in her jacket pocket, Kit pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed the house. She groaned inwardly when she heard her mother's voice on the other end. "Hi, Mom." Shooting Dean a pained look, she took a deep breath to calm the shaking in her voice.

"How's the hunt going?" Victoria asked as she pulled JD's shirt over his head and then reached for the brush.

"It's going as well as can be expected. You know demons. Tricky little buggers," she forced herself to sound cheerful. "Um, Mom. Is Sam there?"

"Oh no, he's not, Honey. He ran out for a few minutes," her mother answered and Kit's heart fell.

"John there?" Kit questioned, struggling to keep herself calm.

"He's out in the backyard with your father. Do you want me to get him for you?"

"Yes!" She cried urgently, then tempered herself. "Please."

"Sure, sweetheart."

Kit heard her mother put the phone down, open the window and call John's name, telling him that she was on the phone. She began to pace as she waited until John picked up.

"Hey Kit, what's up?'

She waited until she heard her mother hang up the upstairs extension. She then hit the button and put the call on speaker. "John, it got Evan," she started without preamble.

There was a pause at the other end. "What do you mean it got her? She's," he asked her, not wanting to voice the possibility as he moved out of the kitchen into the living room when Edgar came through the back door. "She's not... dead... is she?"

"No, she's not," Kit assured him.

He paced the living room as Kit told him what had happened at the house. "I thought that she couldn't be possessed unless she invited it."

"I think that theory's been shot to hell," Kit grumbled as she paced the motel room.

"Dad, I need you and Sam to keep Edgar and Victoria from finding out about this," Dean said to John.

"Hold on son," John told him then waved to Sam as his son came in the front door. He pointed to the other side of the house where they had set up the research room, and followed a frowning Sam into it and shut the door.

"What's going on Dad?" Sam questioned as John hit the speaker button on the phone and hung it up.

"The demon got Evan," John told his youngest and he quickly filled him in.

"Shit," Sam muttered, stunned.

"We need you guys to find a way to get the demon out of her. We won't be able to exorcise it," Kit told them.

"We can call Bobby, he might have something," Sam said, dropping into the chair.

"Call anyone you can think of," Dean interjected. "We need to find a way to get that demon out of her."

"Get yourselves back here with her," John ordered them, his years of military training taking over.

"That's the problem. We don't have her. She got away from us," Kit said with a frown.

"You've got to find her," Sam added worriedly.

"We know that, Sam," Dean retorted. "Don't you think I know how dangerous it is to have a hunter out there who's possessed?"

"Dean, the demon is going to be looking for more victims. If it makes Evan kill someone, the guilt of that is going to eat her alive," Sam explained.

"I know," Dean replied, scrubbing his hands through his short hair.

"Dean, we gotta find her soon," Kit muttered.

"You gotta run her to ground, son," John told him firmly.

"Run her to ground?" Kit frowned as she looked at Dean.

"When pursuing an enemy, leave them no place to run," Sam explained.

"Jesus, this is my sister we're talking about, not the enemy!" Kit snapped at them.

"Babe, right now, with that demon inside of her, Evan is the enemy," Sam told her gently.

"We gotta find her and trap her," Dean said, his mind starting to race. "We have her purse, so she doesn't have any credit cards or her bank card."

"But if she can get to a computer, she can get money," Kit thought aloud. "Sam, she does some of her banking online. Can you crack her password and transfer all of the money out of her account and into Dean's?"

"No problem," he assured her.

"She's going to need a place to hole up," John told them. "Kit, do you and your sister have any names that you use if you get separated?"

Kit shook her head and then replied. "No, we don't. We usually just use our phones."

"You're going to have to check all of the motels in the area," he told them.

"She can't have gone far, she doesn't have any money," Dean said.

"That's not true," Kit said suddenly. "She usually keeps at least a twenty tucked in the hidden pocket in her jeans. That's where she hides her tips when she's waitressing."

"We have to check the bus and train stations. Sam, how far could she get on a bus or train if she only has a twenty?" Dean asked his brother.

"Give me a sec," Sam replied as he powered up his laptop. Pulling up a webpage, he quickly typed in the information. "She could go roughly a hundred miles on that." Pulling up a map of Texas, he cursed under his breath. "Dean, she could get all the way to Dallas."

"Damm it," Dean muttered. "If she gets to Dallas, we'll lose her for sure.

"She'll go somewhere she can get lost," Kit said softly to Dean.

"Okay, we'll start calling around to the local motels," Dean began.

"What are we going to do about my parents? I don't think she would call them for money, but if she gets desperate enough," Kit began.

"We'll take care of your parents," John assured her. "You just concentrate on finding Evan."

"We'll keep in touch," Kit told them before disconnecting the call a few minutes later.

"First thing we need to do is call the bus station," Dean said as he walked over to the night stand and grabbed the phone book from inside the drawer. Flipping through the pages found the listing for the local bus station. He dialed it quickly and paced while it rang. "Hello, this is Special Agent Clark Welling of the FBI..."

The light sprinkling of rain was quickly becoming an unseasonable downpour, but Evan didn't feel the wetness seeping through the thin layers of her clothes as she shoved her hands deeper into her pockets and glared across the street at the small house. A multitude of police cars with their lights flashing crowded the street in front of it. Yellow police tape was strung up around the perimeter of the house. Neighbors streamed out of their houses armed with umbrellas as they stood beyond the tape, watching as police streamed in and out of the house.

She moved closer to one of the neighbors that was watching intently. "What's going on?" She asked, keeping her voice neutral.

"They found the monster that abducted and killed those poor girls. The last girl that was taken barely escaped with her life, and led the police here," the woman, a plump housewife told her. "I hope they find the bitch." She shuddered as she pulled her coat tighter around herself.

With the woman intent on watching the police, she didn't see the way the eyes of the slender redhead beside her turned black and then flared red as she glared at her. A moment later, her eyes cleared. "I'm sure they will." Moving slightly, she bumped into the woman. "I'm sorry."

The woman barely acknowledged the apology as she continued to watch the police bring out sealed boxes from within the house.

Turning away from the woman, Evan picked her way through the ever-growing crowd and began walking down the street. It wasn't until she turned the corner that she withdrew the small wallet that her nimble fingers had lifted from the woman's purse when she had bumped into her and then secreted in the waistband of her jeans. She picked through the cheap leather wallet, pulling out the few bills and change that was tucked inside she shoved them into her pocket. Keeping the credit cards, she tossed the rest of the wallet into the storm drain and continued walking.

Her anger grew as she walked along the street, the rain beginning to slash down on her. Yet beneath the anger was a weak sense of elation. It gnawed at her. Normally, the conscience of the person she inhabited was easily forced into oblivion. But this one was different. This one was stronger. And it was fighting her.

_They're going to find you. And they're going to kill you_, came the weak threat.

_It's not me they're going to kill_, she retorted sharply and shoved the woman's voice from her mind. If she'd wanted a conscience, she wouldn't have sold her soul to the devil on her deathbed.

She continued walking, her shoulders hunched against the rain until her teeth began to chatter. Knowing that she had to find a place to hide out, she searched out the first motel she could find.

"Nasty storm coming in," the man behind the counter said as she ducked into the main office and pulled the door closed against the rising wind.

"Yes," she agreed simply and walked over to the counter. "I was wondering if you had a room available."

"Sure do, Miss," he told her, his eyes traveling over the slender body of the woman before him. The wet t-shirt and jeans clung to her form and admired the curves he saw. "Is it just for yourself?"

She smiled at him. It didn't matter that his teeth were stained with god knows what, and that his hygiene wasn't the greatest, he was looking at her and that appealed to her vanity. But something else drew her attention. She raised her head slightly and imperceptibly sniffed the air. Beneath the stench of the man she smelt it. The scent of purity. A cleanliness that no one else would have detected. The smell of a virgin. The man had never been touched by a woman.

She flipped her long red hair over her shoulder and gave him a charming smile. It grew as his grin grew and his hooded snake like eyes traces over her like she was a mouse to be devoured. She ruthlessly pushed aside the small little part of her that was repulsed by the look. "Yes. It's just me."

"Will that be cash or credit?" He asked her.

"Cash," she said and dug in her jeans pocket to pull out her small stash of bills. Laying them on the counter, she took the pen that he offered her and signed her name to the register with a flourish.

"Charlotte? That's a pretty name," he said as he stared at the name before handing her the key. "Room 102. Just around the corner from me," he said with wink.

"I'll keep that in mind," she smiled at him and tucked the key into her pocket as she walked towards the door, her hips swaying a little more than necessary.

Letting herself into the motel room, she closed the door behind her and pulled the drapes shut, and sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned back on her hands, a dark smile crossing her face. Tonight hadn't gone exactly as planned, but it had nonetheless turned out in her favor. She had felt the other body dying all around her and had been planning on transferring her essence over to the young blond girl's body, despite it being weaker than she normally liked. But this one. Her smile darkened.

This body was stronger than the others that she normally inhabited. It was built for fighting, as was the mind. She could flash through the memories and thoughts of its owner and was pleased. There was a knowledge in there that would be useful in helping her hide through the years.

But to do that, she needed more power. Changing bodies had drained some of her strength. If she was going to disappear, she was going to need more. And that meant she needed to find a new supply of virgin blood.

Standing up, she walked over to the large mirror over the door and peered into it, turning her face one way then the other. Although it wasn't a virgin body as she preferred, its creamy skin was unmarred, and with a few changes, would be beautiful and more... her.

_It doesn't matter what you do, they will find me eventually,_ came the nagging voice from the back of her mind.

_Darling, you mean me? I doubt it. They're just a couple of children,_ the demon hissed back at her.

_You've seen my memories of us hunting, especially together. Don't underestimate them. They'll find me and find a way to get rid of your sorry, saggy ass._

_Careful, that's your ass you're talking about now. I've eluded many hunters over the centuries, _the demon continued blithely.

_Not like my family you haven't_, came the retort.

_Really? Well, we'll see about that, won't we?_

_What are you going to do?_

A smile curled her lips and she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out the small pink cell phone.

_You bitch,_ Evan's conscious snarled.

The demon laughed coldly as the phone began to ring.

**Chapter Twelve**

The ringing of the cell phone shattered the quiet as she searched through webpages and Dean flipped through the phone book, his cell phone in his hand as he called the bus stations and taxi companies giving them Evan's description.

Digging the cell phone out of her purse, Kit flipped it open and looked at the number. Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw the name. She looked at Dean as she answered. "Evan?" Dean's head snapped up and he rose from the chair and came over to Kit, taking her hand hitting the button to put the call on speaker phone.

"Hey Sis," came the familiar, yet detached, voice.

"Evan," she breathed, her eyes widening. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Can't tell you that," the voice fairly purred with malevolence. "This is your worst fear, isn't it sis?" Evan's voice reached out to her and Kit could hear the gloating smirk in the voice. She knew immediately that it wasn't truly her sister.

Dean's jaw tightened as the familiar voice continued to taunt them.

"Hunting something you can't exorcise, can't kill, can't out-think. No way to weave a trap for this one. Oh, what's wrong, Kit? Crying?"

Dean looked at Kit as she pressed a hand to her mouth to try and stifle the sob that was clawing at her throat. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the demon continued cruelly. "I'm all out of violins to play for you, but I could probably rustle up a fiddle or two," Evan almost whispered and Dean heard a slight change in her voice. "And Dean, he'll be a widower before he's even a groom. That must suck."

His jaw clenched tightly.

"Course, by the time you find me, I'll have killed again, found a new body, and poor Evan will just take the blame."

"Son of a bitch," he cursed under his breath, and the line disconnected.

"Oh god, it's right. If we don't find her before that demon makes her kill, she'll take the blame for it. Just like Elizabeth Bathory did," Kit told him.

"I know," he agreed. "We've got to find her. And fast."

"She could be anywhere. But she'll need a place to stay."

"Yeah, she will, but," he began and then stopped as his thoughts began to turn over what the demon had said. "Did that make any sense to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What she said, it didn't make sense," he started to pace the room as he thought harder, her words playing over and over in his mind.

"You think she's trying to tell us something?" Kit looked at him.

"I think so. Some part of her is still strong enough to influence the demon."

"She was leaving us a clue," she surmised.

"Exactly. Now we just have to figure out what it was," Dean said and then sat down at the table to write down everything that Evan had said.

"This part here," Kit pointed to the first line, "we "can't exorcise, can't kill or out-think", well, we know that we can't exorcise it because of the marks. We can't kill her. And we can't out-think her because the demon would have her knowledge and know us."

"That's true, but that's not what's strange about what she said," he dismissed the first part, striking a line through it. "It's this part here," he circled the next part. "We can't weave a trap. She's out of violins? But she could rustle up a fiddle or two? And me being a widower before I'm a groom? It makes no sense." He tapped the end of the pen against the pad of paper, silently rolling the words around his tongue.

Kit rose from the chair and began to pace the room. "Okay, so let's take it line by line," she said half to herself as she circled the room, muttering to herself. "Weave a trap. You're right that makes no sense. Evan doesn't talk like that."

"Normally no," Dean agreed. As he muttered to himself he played with the words, trying them as anagrams and reversing them. Taking out the words that bothered him, he focused on them. "Okay, so we have weave, trap, violins, fiddles and widows. Evan doesn't play the fiddle. Does she?" He frowned. He didn't think she even had one.

"No, she doesn't. Nor the violin. And she doesn't weave," Kit muttered as she paced, then sat down on the other side of the table with a sigh and buried her head in her hands. "Come on Evan, what the hell are you trying to tell us?"

"Weave, trap, violin, fiddle, widower," he rolled the words over and over again, trying to put them into a sentence that made some kind of sense, but it didn't. With a frustrated growl, he rose from the table and began stalking around the room, rubbing his hands through his hair.

Kit took the pen and the pad of paper from his side of the table and tapped the end of the pen against it before starting to idly doodle lines between the words, trying to piece them together.

Coming back over to the table, Dean looked down at the lines on the paper and frowned. "It's not a word code," he said as it hit him suddenly and Kit looked up at him, startled. "Violin has nothing to do with it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Weave. trap. Trapdoor. Fiddle, Fiddleback. And it's not widower, it's Widow. Black Widow," he told her.

"Spiders?" Kit looked at the words on the page. "It's all about spiders." She frowned in puzzlement. "Evan hates spiders," she reminded him.

"I know she does," he said, remembering when they had met in Tennessee how he'd had to kill the spider because Evan wouldn't go near it. "So she's directing us to spiders? No," he shook his head.

"She's in a place with spiders? That doesn't make sense either," Kit shook her head.

"None of it makes sense. She hates spiders. The only one I've not seen her freak out at is the stuffed one on our bed at home."

Kit smiled in remembrance. "Oh, she used to freak at that one too."

"What do you mean?"

"I used to take that spider and string it up in webs made of dental floss, and rig it so that it would drop down on her."

"You were cruel," he told her with a ghost of a smile.

"She'd get so freaked when Charlotte," Kit began and then stopped. "Oh my god," she whispered. "I know how to find her," she said suddenly.

"How?" He looked at Kit as her face brightened. "How?" He repeated when she rose from the chair and spun the phone book around and began flipping through the pages.

"We have to call all of local motels and hotels. She'll use a name with some form of the initials E.B, or Charlotte as a first name and either White, or Webb or Cavatica as the last name."

Dean grasped her shoulders and made her stop and look at him. "Kit, explain please."

Kit took a deep breath. "When I was little, my favorite book was Charlotte's Web, by E.B White. Evan hated the book and the movie. It freaked her out. And knowing that it freaked her out, I named her stuffed spider Charlotte A. Cavatica, the name of the spider in the book."

"And the hint she was giving, were all spiders. She wanted us to connect the dots," Dean whispered.

"Exactly," Kit said and then began dialing the first hotel listing in the phone book.

"Give me a page," he ordered and ripped a page out of the book and began dialing on his cell phone.

"This is Special Agent Clark Welling of the FBI," he began when the man answered the phone.

They had worked their way down through half of the list when Dean suddenly began to snap his fingers towards Kit. She looked up at him and paused in dialing the next number.

"You do? When did she sign in?" He listened to the man. "And you're sure she used that name?" He paused again. "I need your address there," he said and then began writing down what the man told him. "No, do not approach her. She may not be armed, but she is still dangerous. We're on our way." Disconnecting the call, Dean looked at Kit. "She's registered under the name Charlotte A Cavatica. Good work."

"Let's go get her." Kit rose from the chair and grabbed her jacket from the back and slipped into it as they headed out the door to the Impala.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Evan walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her hair and one around her slender body. She smiled a she walked past the bed, running her hand over the outfit that was laid out across it. A dark smile crossed her face.

After she had gotten off the phone with her sister she had left the room briefly, walking over to the nearby plaza to find the pharmacy. She'd made a quick tour of the store, gathering what she needed and left. As she had been walking past one of the stores on her return, she saw a flyer for a rave party stuck to the window.

A rave party. That meant people. That meant victims.

Going into the store to find out more details of the party, an outfit on display had caught her eye. A dark smile had crossed her lips as she stared at it. Purchasing it with one of the pilfered credit cards, she had walked back to the motel room.

Now as she dried herself off, she lightly spritzed her body with perfume. The dark scent of it had brought to mind long buried memories of her homeland and now as she breathed it in, she found herself get more comfortable inside of this new body.

_I wouldn't get too comfortable, bitch_, came the snarl from the back of her mind.

An annoyed look crossed her face and she gave herself a sharp mental shove to quiet the voice and went on with slipping into the black thong, making sure that the lacy straps rode high on her hips and then into the low riding black jeans. Picking up the black and dark red leather corset style bustier, she adjusted it around her and did up the eyelet hooks up the front. So much easier these days from what she had grown up with.

Once she was dressed, she applied the few cosmetics she had with a heavy hand. When she was pleased with the way the dark red lipstick gleamed on the full lips, she pulled the towel from her hair and let the long mass fall free. Taking the brush, she ran it through the length of it with measured strokes. She watched the way it gleamed in the light from the bathroom. She'd always had such lovely black hair. But this would do.

Finishing with her hair, she set the brush down. As she did, she saw the gleam of the ring on her finger.

_So this is why you think that he will come find you? _ She questioned silently. She pulled the ring from her finger and stared at it.

_Don't you dare take that off,_ came the sharp reply.

_Sorry darling, but if I have it on, I won't get what I need_, the demon replied and set the ring down on the dresser. As she did, she felt a stab of anger run through her and it brought a smile to her face.

_I'm going to enjoy watching them kill you,_ came the snarl and the demon laughed. She pulled on the new high-heeled suede boots up to her knees and rose from the bed, tucking her remaining cash into her pocket along with the key and walked out of the motel room.

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot and slid to a stop outside the office. He had barely thrown it into park when Kit had the door open and was climbing out and heading towards the door.

The man behind the desk paused in surprise, his large hamburger stopping halfway to his mouth as the door banged open.

"You said you had a guest register under the name Cavatica, where is she?" She demanded. She slammed her hand down on the counter when he continued to stare at her. "Cletus! Focus here. Cavatica, what room?"

"Room 102," he stammered and put his burger down.

When Dean came in behind her, Kit turned to him and told him what room. He immediately turned and walked out the door towards the room.

"She's not there anymore," he told Kit as she was about to leave.

Turning back to him, she frowned. "Excuse me?"

Not hearing what the man had said, Dean went back to the Impala and grabbed one of the shotguns and racked it quickly before making his way towards the room. Peering in through the parted curtains, Dean noted the clothing, the ones that Evan had been wearing when they'd gone to the house, crumpled on the bed.

Seeing no other movement in the room, he took out the small kit from the inside of his jacket and made quick work of picking the lock. Swinging the door open he raised the shotgun and swung it around the room. He moved into the room and threw open the bathroom door, but found it empty.

"She's not here, Dean," Kit said as she walked into the room. "The office manager said she left here about twenty minutes ago."

"Did he know where?" Dean uncocked the shotgun and looked around the room.

Kit shook her head and started to look around the room. Her gaze landed on the clothes on the bed and the bag on the floor beside it. Picking up the bag, she looked through it and found the receipt as well as another bag for the pharmacy. "She lifted someone's credit card," she said to him, handing him the receipt. "And it looks like she's been doing some shopping,"

Taking the receipt from Kit he frowned as he looked it over. "Pants, boots and a shirt. She's trying to throw us off."

"Oh, shit," Kit muttered as she dropped the other receipt into the bag and went into the bathroom. Pulling out the trash can, she pawed through it until she found the box. "Damn it. Dean we've got a problem."

Coming out of the bathroom she found him sitting on the end of the bed staring down at his hands. Kit looked down, puzzled, until she saw the gleam of the ring in his fingers. "Is that?" she began and Dean nodded.

"The ring I gave her. Her engagement ring," he said softly, staring at the circle of metal. Since he had given it to her, the only time she had taken it off was to have it sized. "Why would she take it off?" He asked her, looking up at her. He frowned when he saw the box in her hand. "What's that?

"She's changing her appearance," Kit said and showed him the box of hair dye. "She dyed her hair black."

"Wonderful," he said sarcastically. "New clothes, new hair style. She's planning on bolting."

"But if she was going to do that, than why not keep the ring? She could pawn it for more money," Kit questioned him. Than it dawned on her. "What is the only reason a woman takes off her engagement or wedding ring?"

"To pick someone up," Dean finished angrily. "She's going for a new victim."

"Dean, it's not Evan that's doing it," Kit reminded him when she saw him curl his hand around the ring.

"I know," he said, taking a deep breath. He knew it. He knew that Evan had no control over what was happening to her. What made him angry was the demon that had hijacked her body was going to do everything in its power to tear her down and leave her to take the blame. "I want that fucking thing dead," he snarled.

"Maybe she had enough influence over the demon to get it to leave the ring as another clue," Kit said to him. "Why don't we check out the store where she bought these clothes. Maybe she said something to them about where she was going."

"It's worth a shot," he said, rising from the bed. Tucking the ring into his jeans pocket he grabbed the shotgun from where he'd laid it on the bed and walked out to the Impala, waiting for Kit to shut the door and get into the car before he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"The address on the receipt has it just up the street," Kit told him and a few moments later they pulled into the plaza and circled until they saw the store.

"It's a goth shop," he said as he parked in front of the store and they climbed out. Dean stared at the shop over the hood of the car, his eyes narrowing as he saw the flyer. "Kit, look on the door."

Turning her attention to the bright pink flyer, she frowned. "A rave. There'll be lots of people there."

"And how much do you want to bet that there will be at least one virgin," he said.

"I'm going to go in and see if they remember her. Maybe we can get an idea of what she'll be wearing." Kit slammed the car door and went into the store.

Sliding back in behind the wheel, Dean pulled out his cell phone and paged through the numbers til he came to Evan's. He paused for a moment before hitting the button. He swore when it went directly to her voice mail. He clenched his jaw tightly as he heard her voice on the message. He hung up before leaving one.

"The rave is at an old warehouse on the outskirts of town," Kit told him as she got into the car. Dean nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment and let her direct him.

**Chapter Fourteen**

It buffeted around her, dance across her nerve endings like a lover's caress. They gave off so much power, so clueless all of them, and it made her hungry. Her body swayed seductively, though not to the throbbing beat of the music. The power wafting through the building had its own siren's song to her. She could feel eyes on her, the way their lusts increased with every move of her hips.

But even as she danced, her eyes shifted from bright green to black as she opened her senses. The multitude of bodies writhing in abandon to the loud driving beat of the music, many of them flying on alcohol or some drug or another, but she didn't care. That careless abandon made them open to her, their power flowing more freely.

She felt a shiver run through her. She felt it. There was a body in here that was untouched, its power stronger than the others. Searching through the throng, she finally found the source.

A tall, slender blond stood on the floor dancing to the music. Looking at her, she could tell that the young woman was intoxicated by something, but she didn't care. She watched as a man started to approach her. And she felt her anger grow, her eyes starting to glow red in the strobe lights.

She worked her way through the crowd to the young woman and saw the young man grab her and try to pull her against his body even as the woman tried weakly to push him away. Curling her arm around the young woman's shoulder she pulled her free of the man's drunken hold.

"I don't think she's interested," she said to him, tucking the girl behind her.

"Hey!" he slurred at her, reaching for the blond again. He looked at the dark haired women before him and a lusty lopsided smile crossed his face. "A threesome. I'm up for it."

"Trust me boy, you couldn't handle it," she said to him and stared at him, her eyes glowing bright red, her face contorting into her true visage for a split second. It was long enough to scare the young man and he reeled away from her in fear.

Turning back to the young woman, her face changing and her eyes switching from red to green once again. "You poor thing. You should be careful out here all by yourself." She said, her voice low as she whispered in the young woman's ear, making her lean towards her a little more to hear her.

"Thank you. I don't know where he came from," the girl answered.

"I think we should get some water into you, your looking rather flushed," she said, the tone of her words soothing and melodic, drawing the young woman into an almost dreamy state.

"I think you're right," she answered and followed the black-haired woman off of the dance floor. She didn't object when the woman took them to a nearly empty group of bean bag chairs near to the back of the warehouse and pushed her into one, and sat close to her.

As the young woman twisted the cap off of the water bottle, she missed the flash of red in her protector's eyes and the cold, reptilian smile that crossed her face.

_Leave her alone,_ the voice nagged from the back of her mind.

_But she's so perfect. So much power in her_, the demon answered silently and shoved the voice into oblivion. There was work to be done.

"How the hell are we going to find her in here?" Kit shouted over the music at Dean. The two stood at the entrance to the warehouse and watched the endless mass of bodies swaying to the music.

Digging in his jacket pocket he pulled out the two EMF readers and turned them on, handing her one. "With these!" He shouted back and pointed left. "You go that way."

Splitting up they moved through the throng, keeping a sharp eye on the readers and ignoring the looks from the people around them. Growing frustrated, Dean climbed the stairs to the catwalk and looked down over the crowd as he walked around.

Kit stopped and looked down sharply as the EMF reader spiked. Peering through the people around her she couldn't see anything. Turning slightly and then back, she scanned the crowd again when the reader spiked once more. The crowd shifted a little and she caught sight of a young blond woman rising from the beanbag chair and started to follow a dark haired woman. When the other turned her head, Kit saw Evan's face in profile.

Digging in her pocket she pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial. "I've got her. She's on the move. South corner," she shouted over the noise when Dean answered.

"I see you!" Dean shouted back, picking her out from above. He narrowed his eyes and found the young blond and the dark haired woman. Even at that distance, he could tell it was Evan. "I'm on my way," he snarled and then slapped the phone closed and shoved it into his pocket. Pushing his way through the crowed on the catwalk he went down the stairs quickly.

"Where are they?" He asked Kit as he met up with her.

"They went down through here," she said as she pushed aside some plastic sheeting that separated the rave from the regular operations of the warehouse. They found pallets of wooden crates and boxes that would be loaded onto tractor-trailer trucks to be delivered.

As they moved through the maze of crates, they encountered a number of young people in various stages of undress and intercourse, not caring that they were found out and continuing on as they had been.

They stopped as the EMF readers both spiked and they followed the signal. Looking around one box, Dean saw Evan and the young blond disappear behind a stack of crates. Looking at Kit, he signaled for her to move around to the other side of the crates. She nodded and moved off. Wishing he'd been able to bring the shotgun with him, Dean instead pulled out the pouch of salt he had stuck into his pocket earlier and crept slowly down the aisle til he came to where the two had disappeared.

Kit moved down the other side and came to the entrance. She peered around the edge of the crate and saw the two women. She clenched her jaw tightly as she saw Evan's hand slide down the young woman's cheek. The girl seemed to sink deeper into a dream-like state and Kit could just make out the sound of Evan's voice whispering to the girl and Kit realized that she was somehow hypnotizing the young girl.

'So, that's how she gets her victims,' Kit thought.

So intent on what she was doing, Evan didn't notice the movement at the sides of the crates as Kit and Dean crouched nearby. Dean peered around the edge of the crate, his jaw clenching as he saw Evan turn her head and smile coldly as she lowered her head, her mouth growing close to the other girls lips.

"Get away from her, you bitch!" he snarled as he came out from behind the crates and looked at Evan.

Startled, Evan pulled her head back and glared at Dean, her eyes glowing dark red suddenly. Her face twisted into a mask of anger and she let out a low snarl in his direction. "I'd watch it, that's your girlfriend you're talking about."

"Not this time, I'm not," Dean countered.

Hearing a noise to the other side of her, Evan's head snapped around and she saw Kit standing on the other side of her, the two of them boxing her in.

_Told you!_ Came the weak but triumphant cry from the back of her mind and the demon growled inwardly and shoved the voice aside.

"You found me, kudos. But what are you going to do about it?" The demon snarled at them.

"What's going on?" the young blond said in a daze as she looked at the two new people.

"Miss, step away. Now," Dean ordered her gently.

"But I," she shook her head, trying to remember how she had gotten here. Her head was beginning to clear and she frowned slightly.

"You two are ruining my fun," the demon snapped with cold anger at them. "And Dean was just getting into it."

"Dean," Kit shot him a look.

"I was not," he defended weakly. Sure he'd been a little surprised when he had seen Evan close to making out with another woman, but this wasn't Evan, and he had to remind himself of that.

"Let the girl go," Kit said, stepping closer to her sisters body.

With red eyes flashing, Evan looked from one to the other. "Sure. Here you go!" She snarled suddenly and threw the young blonde's body towards Dean. He moved quickly to keep the stunned girl from falling and Evan used the time to turn towards Kit. Her eyes flared brighter and she took a quick step forward, her hand balling at her side before swinging it up towards Kit's face.

Seeing Evan's hand curl into a fist, Kit took a step to the side, ducking the swing. She threw her arms around Evan's body and held on tight. She looked into her sister's eyes and for just a moment she saw into the deep green depths and the sheen of tears. It was quickly driven away as the whites of her eyes turned black again and began to glow. Evan's face twisted into a snarl and she hissed sharply at her. She jerked her head forward and snapped her jaws at Kit's face.

Pulling her head back out of reach, Kit pushed herself forward to slam her sisters body into the stack of crates behind them. She wasn't prepared when Evan turned suddenly and Kit was pinned up against the crates. Pain flared down her back and although she tried to keep hold of her sister, Evan broke free of her hold.

Dean set the young girl down on the floor and then came at Evan, grabbing her around the arms. He grunted in pain when she snapped her head back and smacked his nose with the back of her head. He stumbled backwards, dragging Evan with him. He cried out in surprise when she brought her heel down on his toes. Twisting, she broke free and without a backwards glance began to run towards the back of the warehouse.

She slammed her body against the steel doors. Her body hitting the door along with her new demon power twisted the metal, causing it to buckle under the force. Alarms blared to life. As she ran across the parking lot, she heard the footsteps behind her and knew that one if not both were in pursuit.

She pushed herself faster through the parking lots of the surrounding buildings. A painful stitch formed in her side but she made herself continue on. Veering off to the left, she ducked into a copse of trees. Pushing branches out of her way she could hear the soft curses and snapping of the branches behind her. She broke free of the trees and found herself in a cemetery. Pushing herself faster, Evan gained some ground when she heard Kit slip on the damp grass behind her.

Ducking behind a mausoleum, she leaned against the side and dragged in heavy breaths. Her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen and she felt her leg muscles protest from the exertion and she knew she had to lose them both. The body was strong, but she could feel herself growing weak. She was losing power. The loss of power from changing bodies earlier was taking it's toll on her.

Looking around the side of the mausoleum she was unprepared for the fist that connected with her jaw. Her head snapped backwards and she fell to the ground. Looking up, she found Kit standing over her, her fist clenched at her side. Her eyes flared brightly in the night and a growl of irritation was torn from her throat.

Swinging one leg out, Evan caught Kit behind the knee and yanked her leg out from her sister causing her to fall backwards. Kit grunted as she fell and Evan took the moment of distraction to roll to her side and up into a crouch. Kit recovered quickly and hopped back up to her feet, her legs braced for another attack.

"Evan, you don't want to do this," Kit said, trying to appeal to her sister, hoping she could somehow hear her.

With her eyes flaring brighter, Evan snarled at her sister, her face twisting into a mask of hatred and anger. Words in a language that Kit had never heard, and knew that Evan would never know poured from her mouth.

"Evan, please. Fight it. You did before, remember? With Stacey? You can do it again," Kit pleaded with her. She saw Evan's face crumple into a look of confusion for a moment and she tilted her head and looked at Kit.

"Sis?" She said weakly and for a moment, Kit saw her eyes turn from red to green. She shook her head and the red was back.

Evan reached down and slid the dagger from the inside of her boot. Swinging her arm, the blade shined in the moonlight and Kit ducked back from it as it sliced through the air. As the blade passed in front of her, Kit reached out and grabbed her sister's hand. She gripped it tight as Evan tried to pull her hand back.

With her other hand Evan swung at her sister's face, connecting with her cheek. Kit's head snapped back and she groaned sharply in pain. She tried to hang onto Evan's wrist, but it was jerked from her hand and Evan slashed the blade at her again, this time catching her on the arm. Kit yelped in pain as the blade cut her skin.

Striking out quickly, Evan grabbed Kit's arm and pulled her close then stepped aside, letting go of her arm and sent Kit sailing into the side of the mausoleum. Kit groaned in pain as she hit the stone wall, pain and stars rioting in her head as she slumped down to her knees and slid into blackness.

"Kit?"

Evan heard Dean's voice cut through the darkness and her head snapped up. Her eyes flared brightly and she peered into the black, picking his form out from the shadow. Looking down at her prone sister, she growled in frustration and slipped the knife back into her boot and took off running.

Coming out of the cemetery, she worked her way through the parking lot testing the doors on the cars. When she found an older model truck that was unlocked, she looked around and slipped inside. Reaching under the dash, she pulled down the wires and quickly went to work on hotwiring the car. It rumbled to life and she threw the vehicle into gear, pulling out of the parking lot.

As she drove down the road, she scrubbed her hand through her hair, trying to focus her thoughts, but the nagging indistinct voice from the back of her mind kept cutting in, distracting her. She tried to quiet it, tried shoving it to the far recesses of her mind, but it wouldn't go so easily.

She needed blood. She had to regain her power in order to keep the voice from breaking in and taking control of her again. If they hadn't shown up, she would have coerced the pretty young blond into giving up her blood to her. But they had to interrupt. She growled sharply.

_Get used to it bitch,_ came the voice.

_Shut up! _she snarled back.

_They are going to keep coming after you._

_I said shut up!_ The demon snarled and growing frustrated, let it's mind wander, showing the nagging conscience see the horrible things that it had done over the centuries. The victims that it had taken, the atrocities it had committed for its pleasure. As the images replayed in her head, she could feel the pain, sadness and hopelessness welling within her. She reveled in it as the soul of the annoying woman she inhabited died a little at each image.

As the images flashed through her mind, she snatched onto one thought. The motel guy that she had met that afternoon. He'd had scent to him. He'd had the scent.

Normally he wouldn't be her first choice, but she needed an infusion of power. And fast.

Turning at the lights she headed back towards the hotel she had stayed at. Pulling into the parking lot she looked around for the Impala, and was pleased when she didn't find it. Pulling the truck up to the hotel office, she cut the engine and climbed out. Pushing open the front door, she growled when she found it empty. Raising her head, she sniffed at the air.

There it was. The scent.

Following it, she walked around the counter to the door behind it. Trying the handle, she found it locked. Shaking her head, she raised her foot and kicked against the door frame. Stepping through the shattered doorway she saw the man jerk in surprise and he looked up from the computer he had been typing on. She smiled coldly when he pushed himself away from the computer and pulled up his pants.

"Hi honey. I'm home," she said with a sneer.

"You, just turn around and get out," the man stammered as he backed up away from her. "I'm going to call the FBI. They've been looking for your ass honey."

"Lemme guess," she said. "A man and a woman. A redhead and a tall hottie?" She asked him as she walked towards him. The man nodded. "Again, they ruin my fun."

"Get out of here or else," he said, trying to sound brave as he reached for the phone behind him.

"I don't think so," Evan replied smoothly. Raising her hand, she gave a negligent flick of her wrist and sent the phone sweeping off the table and crashing into the wall behind the man. "You've got something I want."

"I don't have anything," he gulped and made a squeaking noise as she took a quick step towards him and grabbed him around the throat.

"You're going to give it up, boy," she muttered and then straddled him. She felt his weak struggles beneath her and she felt an excitement run through her. She loved it when they struggled. It made it all the sweeter.

Stop it! The voice screamed from the back of her mind, but she ignored it.

"Get off me bitch!" The man said bravely, but she could hear the tremor of fear running beneath his voice.

"I don't think so," she answered and raised a hand to slap him across the face. As she stared down at him, her eyes grew dark and then glowed bright red. She felt him squirm as he exclaimed in surprise as her face twisted into a demonic visage. "You know, it won't hurt as much if you don't fight." She said, her voice mingling with the demons.

Climbing off of him, she smiled coldly when the corners of the sheets pulled free and snaked down his arms, pulling them up above his head and then wrapping around the headboard, leaving his wrists free. He kicked his legs and she glared at them. The bottom sheet worked free and wrapped around his legs, pinning them to the bed. She then picked up one of his discarded shirts and stuffed it into his mouth.

Walking around the room, she found to plastic containers and set them on either side of the bed. Pulling the dagger from the inside of her boot, she walked around the bed and took one of his wrists. She stared into his wide, fear filled eyes as she raised the knife to the mans wrist and drew the blade across it. She heard his muffled scream of pain and part of her reveled in the ecstacy of it. Part of her conscious rebelled at the pleasure, but it was quickly pushed away.

Letting the mans wrist go, she let the blood drip into the container while she went around to the other side and cut his other wrist. She stared down at the drops of blood that welled up along the wound and began to spill over. Catching a drop of it on her finger, she smeared it over her hand, taking a deep breath as the crimson stained the pale skin. She felt a tingle of power run through her.

"There it is," she whispered and then looked at the man who was staring at her in fear. "Not as much as I would like, but right now, beggars can't be choosers."

Turning away from him she went to his computer and sat down on the chair, pulling it closer to the computer. Picking through the woman's memories, she began typing quickly. Bringing up the bank website she keyed in the password. A moment later she let out a shriek of frustration when she found the zero balance.

"I am going to enjoy ripping them to shreds," she muttered and pushed aside the keyboard in anger. Rising, she kicked the chair away and began pacing, her arms folded over her chest.

Glancing at the man on the bed, she noticed that his skin had taken on a sickening pallor and his head lolled to the side. Checking the containers she smiled. It was nowhere near enough, but it would have to do for now. She needed the strength if she wanted to get away from them tonight.

Taking the containers into the bathroom, she quickly stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the tub and put the stopper in. Tipping her head back, she raised one of the containers up above her head and let the blood drip down over her forehead. She felt the warmth and the tingling of it sear along her skin as it slipped down over her body, leaving a red stain against her pale skin. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The familiar salty, almost metallic scent reached own into her and spread through her nerves, growing stronger with every quickening breath. She head grew light headed. Sliding her fingers through the viscous liquid, she raised her hand to her mouth, dipping her blood covered fingers into her mouth. Curling her tongue around her fingers she could taste the saltiness of it. Her muscles clenched as she shook with the pleasure that the power filled her with. Pouring the second container over her she sank to her knees and scooped up the blood that had pooled in the bottom of the tub and began smearing it over her legs and arms. Slumping down against the wall she shuddered in the aftermath of the pleasure, a smile on her face as she felt rejuvenated.

A moment later her smile turned to a frown as she felt something growing in the pit of her stomach. Grabbing at her abdomen she leaned over and lost the contents of her stomach. The strength of the scream of sickness and anger within her mind startled her and she knew that the consciousness she had been trying to suppress was fighting against her. As strong as the blood power had made her, the revulsion the inner voice felt was equally strong.

Rising a few moments later, she quickly rinsed the residue of the blood off of herself. She pulled her clothes back on and walked out of the bathroom. Walking over to the man she laid her fingers on the side of his neck, feeling the weak thud of his heart beat. Giving him a tap on the cheek and a kiss on the forehead she smile coldly at him. "Thanks for the recharge, darlin'. Too bad we didn't have more time."

She was about to pull the door open when she heard a familiar sound. "Dammit. Why can't they leave me alone?" She muttered to herself.

_They are going to run you to ground bitch,_ came the weak but gleeful voice.

_That works both ways,_ she snarled back.

Going back to the bathroom and pushed the window open and quickly climbing out and dropping to the pavement. Making her way around the office she growled when she saw the imposing black car. Reaching a hand down to her boot she pulled out the knife and crept over to the car and dug the tip of the blade into the tire. Hearing it hiss out air, she smiled and then pulled the knife out and went over to the truck she had stolen. Climbing in, she hotwired it again and pulled out of the parking lot.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Dean held the flashlight in front of him as he made his way through the cemetery. His senses were alert to any sounds or movements. He paused when he heard footsteps and quickened his pace. As he came around the side of the mausoleum he found Kit sprawled along the ground. Running the flashlight over her, he winced when he saw the blood staining her arm.

"Kit," he muttered and knelt beside her. Almost fearfully he pressed his fingers against the side of her neck, relief flooding through him when he felt a strong pulse. He then played the flashlight around the cemetery, but could find no sign of Evan. "Wake up, Kitten," he urged her.

She groaned sharply and sat up, rubbing her head gingerly. Looking up at Dean she rubbed her head harder. "Dean, we are so screwed."

"I know," he muttered and helped Kit to her feet.

"I'm serious, Dean. Did you see what she did to that door?" Kit questioned him.

"Yeah, twisted the metal all to hell," Dean replied.

"How the hell are we going to trap her?" Kit demanded as she wobbled on her feet. Holding a hand to her head.

"I don't know," Dean replied and then helped her back to where he'd hid the Impala when they arrived at the club. "We've got to find her and fast."

Kit climbed into the car and slammed the door. "I think the demon is weakening," she told him and then told him about the split second when Evan seemed to fight back.

"Like she did when Stacey had her?" Dean questioned as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah. But this demon is older, it has a stronger hold on Evan. When it called us before, Evan was influencing it, but she couldn't take over. I think when it jumped bodies it weakened it. That's why it went looking for a new victim. And if it is weakening than that means that the longer we keep it from getting new blood, the weaker it will get and maybe we can get Evan in control enough to help us trap it."

"Great plan, we have to find her first though," Dean replied and scrubbed his hand through his hair. "That's going to be fun to do."

"Do you think she would go back to the motel?" Kit asked suddenly.

Dean looked at her for a moment. "That guy at the motel. The fugly one. Did he strike you as getting a lot of action? Of the non self-loving variety?'

"But all of the victims have been females," Kit reminded him.

"Yeah, but if she's desperate enough for power, any kind of virgin blood will do," Dean told her, then looked over his shoulder as he pulled the car into a U-turn.

"Step on it. We've got to get there before she kills him," Kit urged him.

"Or worse," Dean muttered thinking about Evan getting grindy with the blond. A shudder ran through him as he thought of her and the fugly motel guy.

Pulling into the parking lot, Dean stopped the Impala outside the motel office. Climbing out, he and Kit pushed open the outside door. When they saw the shattered doorway, Kit looked at Dean and rushed around the desk. Running into the room, she stopped in her tracks when she found the guy strung up to the bed. Seeing the paleness of his skin and the blood on his wrists she felt sick to her stomach.

"Oh my god, we're too late," she whispered.

"Oh shit," he muttered from behind her. He moved around her and went over to the bed. Bending down, he looked at the mans face. He closed his eyes in relief when he heard the faint wheezing of the mans breath.

"Is he alive?" Kit stammered fearfully.

"Yeah, but he won't be for long. We have to call the paramedics," Dean said to her.

"What are we going to do, Dean?" Kit questioned him, fear ran through her at what was happening to her sister.

"Kit, she didn't do this," Dean reminded her. "This wasn't her." He pulled a cloth from the inside of his jacket and handed it to Kit. "Wipe the place down. Anywhere you think she might have touched."

"That's destroying a crime scene," she hissed at him.

"If the cops find her prints here, she'll go into the data base, and she'll be hunted. Do you want that?"

"Of course I don't," she snapped back as she took the rag from him and began wiping down the door handle. As she was walking past the desk she noticed that the computer monitor was at a familiar page. "Dean, she accessed the bank account. Looks like she found the zero balance."

"Sam got in. Can you wipe that page from the history? Get it out of there?" He asked her and Kit nodded and set about deleting the computers history. She then wiped down the keyboard, mouse and monitor.

"There's no blood," Dean said in wonder, looking around the floor as he set about wiping down the headboard.

"Oh god," he heard Kit mutter from the bathroom. "That's because it's in here."

Walking in beside her he stared around in horror at the blood splashed tub and the stained containers. "We've got to find her," he said softly and then went over to the tub and turned on the shower, letting the water wash away the blood streaks on the wall and the bottom of the tub.

As Kit continued to wipe down the room, Dean's phone blared to life. Pulling it out, he looked at the name and flipped it open. "Evan?"

"You know, you two are pissing me off," Evan snarled into the phone.

Kit stuck her head out of the bathroom when she heard Dean's voice. Pulling out her own cellphone, she quickly dialed the house. Sam picked up on the first ring. "Sam, Evan's got her cell on. Can you lock onto the GPS on it?"

"Sure thing," Sam said. "Just keep her talking long enough for me to lock down the signal," he advised his wife and went over to his computer and booted up the program he used.

"Keep her talking," Kit whispered to Dean and he nodded.

"Let her go," Dean said into the phone.

"Sorry won't be doing that," Evan replied and Dean clenched the phone, hearing the demons voice working through hers. "I like this body. It has definite possibilities. Did you enjoy the present I left you?"

"Yeah, it was lovely," he replied, looking over at the unconscious man.

"I didn't get as much power from him as I usually get from virgins, but it was enough. I could have bled him more, had more fun with him," she continued blithely, "but you and my sister ruined the fun. I could have made sure he died a very happy man. Maybe even happier than I make you."

"She's not your sister," he said through clenched teeth. "And Evan wouldn't allow that."

"Poor little Evan. Forget about her. She's gone. She couldn't handle what happened tonight and she gave up. I have control now."

"You're lying. Evan would never give up," Dean countered.

"Maybe not. But she will once I'm done," Evan said with a malevolent glee.

"I am going to enjoy sending you back to hell where you belong you sadistic bitch!" Dean snapped, his anger getting control of him.

"You have to catch me first," she replied chillingly, her voice lowering.

"I will hunt you down," Dean told her.

"You think you can run me to ground?" Evan asked him. "The priests and the noblemen thought they could do that too. But I'm still here. What's the matter, Dean?" She questioned when he went silent. "Think I didn't know what your plan was? Two can play at that game, boy!"

"We have the advantage bitch. You have nothing to take from us. We have the money, we have the weapons," he said cockily.

"You think money and weapons are the only thing I can take from you?" She laughed coldly and Dean felt a sudden chill run through him. "My husband was a great warrior. He taught me well. To hurt your enemy, hurt those they love."

Dean's chill grew as images of his son and the rest of the family ran through his mind. "Don't you even think about it," he snarled.

"You can't stop me," she snapped back. "And you won't be able to catch me. Especially in your car. Not now," she snickered.

Walking out of the motel room he looked out the window of the office at his car and saw the flat tire on his car. "Son of a bitch," he muttered. Then it dawned on him that she had been there. Right there when they had arrived and he cursed silently.

"I have to cut this short," she said to him suddenly. "Got people to see, people to flay."

"Evan? Evan!" He shouted, but all he met with was a dial tone. "Tell me Sammy got something," he said to Kit as he walked back into the motel room."

"He started to get a direction but then the signal stopped. She must have turned off the phone. He's going to extrapolate a possible path, but it will be a best guess."

"Anything is better than the zero we have now," Dean replied. "Kit, she was here when we got here," he told her about the tire. "She knows what we're trying to do to her and she's going to fight back. She's going to go after the family and our friends." Scrubbing his hands through his hair, he then said to her. "Find out from Sammy the quickest route back home so that we can get ahead of her. I'm going to fix the tire." He told her and then went out to the Impala.

"Damn it," Kit muttered, shaking her head sadly. "Sam, you're going to have to tell my parents what's happened. The demon is going to come after you guys."

"This thing is sadistic right?" Sam questioned her.

"Yeah, it is," Kit replied, looking at the man tied to the bed. "Very sadistic."

"She won't come after us right away. She'll save what will hurt you the most to the last. When I picked up the signal, she was just getting on I-35. There's no connection along that interstate that would get her back here easily."

"I-35?" Kit asked him as she walked out of the motel room. She dug in the glove compartment of the Impala and pulled out a map as Dean jacked it up and set about changing the tire as quickly as he could. Spreading the map over the hood of the car, she tried to find Denton on the map.

"Give me a sec," Sam said quietly and dug through the drawers of the desk and pulled out a map of the states. Finding their location, he followed along the path of the Interstate. "It goes south towards Cali."

"I found it," she told him. "I don't know anyone along that stretch of road," she told him as she looked at the names of the towns along the Interstate.

"Kit, unless she takes a major detour," he said as he saw a familiar town, "it goes right into-" he stoppped when he heard her intake of breath.

"Ceres. She's going to hit Father K."

Finishing with the tire, Dean threw the jack into the trunk and came over to Kit, wiping his hands on a rag. Taking the phone from her he said to his brother. "We've got to try and get ahead of her. But if we can't, I need you and Dad at Father K's to try and stop her. Give the kids to Victoria or Edgar or Kevin and Angie, I don't care. Just get to Father K's," he ordered and then hung up.

"We've got to warn him that she's coming and not herself," Kit told Dean.

"Like the black hair and slut clothes won't be a clue," Dean muttered as he climbed into the car.

"Wait Dean, we can't just leave that guy in there," Kit said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder.

"I'll call 911 and leave an anonymous tip, you call Father K," he told her as she climbed into the car.

Nodding, Kit dialed and while Dean pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and paged through until he found the number. As he pulled out of the motel parking lot, Dean hit the button and heard it ring. He listened as Kit gave the bare facts of the man in the motel and then hung up.

"Hello?" Came the familiar male voice.

"Father K, it's Dean. You might be about to have a little demon problem," he began.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Pulling the truck onto the front lawn of the church, Evan slammed on the brakes and the tail of the truck fishtailed wildly on the damp grass. Throwing it into park she climbed out and mounted the front steps of the church.

Father K paused in his sermon and looked up as the back door of the church suddenly burst open. The parishioners jumped in surprise and stared in amazement at the woman who stood in the shattered doorway, her hands on her hips, long black hair floating around her on an intangible breeze.

"Hello Father," Evan said in her usual cat call but the malevolence in her voice reached out to everyone in the church and sent a collective shudder through them. She smiled when she saw the nun at the piano shudder. "Sister Nancy. Wonderful to see you again."

"Elizabeta," Liam Ketcheson said calmly. "This is a house of God. You're not welcome here."

Evan nodded in understanding as she walked slowly up the aisle between the pews. As she passed by the parishioner, she stopped and ran a hand almost lovingly over a baby's cheek. Her eyes flared red when the infant immediately began to wail in fear. Turning away from it, she continued up the aisle. "I see you got a call from Dean and Kit."

"They told me you might come," Liam replied.

"I bet you they told you I was coming here to hurt you," Evan said, walking up the steps to the pulpit.

"They thought that might be your intention," he advised her. "I told them that you would be foolish to come into a house of God and want to make trouble."

"And your absolutely right, Father," she said, walking around behind him, trailing one fingernail over his shoulder and down his side. "In fact, I came to find salvation," she raised up on her tip toes and whispered in his ear.

"Somehow I doubt that Elizabeta," Liam said, stiffening under the light touch.

She let out a loud sigh. "You're right. I'm not here for salvation."

Closing the bible on the pulpit, Liam looked out over the congregation and smiled calmly. "Ladies and gentlemen, I think tonight's service will be concluded now. May God be in your thoughts and actions till we meet again." He motioned with his hands for them to rise.

"No, Father. Finish your sermon," Evan said to him and looked out over the crowd, her eyes glowing red. She reveled in the waves of fear that rolled off of the crowd. But beneath the fear, she could smell it. The scent of virgins. Looking at the crowd, she quickly picked them out. Her smile grew when she turned her head and pinned Sister Nancy with a dark stare. It was perfect. A virgin nun. A bride of God.

"These people have done nothing to you. Let them go," Liam ordered her softly.

Evan turned and glared at him. "Do not tell me what to do!" She hissed, her face twisting in anger.

"Evangeline, let these people go," he implored the inner spirit.

"I'm afraid I am going to have to insist that they stay. They have something I need," she snarled and then turned quickly, waving her hand easily. The doors of the church righted themselves and snapped back into place locking everyone inside the church.

"And I'm going to have to insist that you let them go, bitch," came a familiar voice from behind her.

Turning sharply, she hissed in anger when she saw the tall figure behind her. "Sam!" Baring her teeth, she started down the steps towards him, her anger growing. As she approached, Sam raised the shot gun and pointed it at her. She barely had time to register what was happening when the loud report filled the church. She felt the impact of the rocksalt as it struck her midsection and knock her backwards. She hit the ground and rolled until she crashed against the stairs.

As Evan lay still for a moment, Liam and Sister Nancy rushed down from the pulpit towards the pews and urged everyone out.

"What about you Father?" One of the terrified parishoners asked him even as he pushed her towards the door.

"God will watch over us," he assured the woman. "We must try and help this child, but I need you out of harm's way." When she didn't look convinced, he smiled calmly at her. "Pray for the soul of this woman Lisa, she is a good woman."

"Are you sure, Father?" She asked him timidly.

"I am sure. Go now, make sure everyone finds their way out safely," he instructed her and then pushed her gently towards the doors at the back of the church. Once he closed the doors, he grabbed the bag of salt he had secreted between one of the pews and laid a line across the doors. He then laid a line along the aisle opening to join it to the one he had laid behind the pews when he had gotten the call from Dean earlier.

Sitting up Evan shook her head. "You shot me!" She screeched at Sam. Pushing herself to her feet, she wobbled for a moment until her head stopped swaying. "You son of a bitch, you shot me!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Sam said coldly and raised the shot gun to point it at her.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds, you bastard," she growled at him.

"You're not going to get the chance," John said from behind her.

Spinning, Evan raised a fist and struck out towards John's face. He sidestepped her swing and grabbed her wrist. Curling her arm against her chest, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against him. "Sam! Tie her up, now!" He grunted as Evan struggled against him.

Sam grabbed the coil of leather bindings that they had soaked in salt water and hid behind the pulpit. Coming over to Evan he reached out to grab one of her feet, but she kicked at him and caught his leg. He groaned in pain as the heel of her boot stabbed at him. John tightened his hold on her but she wiggled out of his grasp. Turning, she struck out at him, catching his jaw with a right cross. Keeping her eyes on them, Evan moved back up the aisle.

"Evangeline please, calm down," Father Ketcheson said from behind her and she turned to glare at him. With a wave of her hand, she lifted him from his feet and threw him aside as if he were a rag doll.

Almost in a panic, she ran up the aisle towards the back of the church, her thoughts only on escape. When she saw the line of salt along the opening, she veered into one of the pews ran along it, hoping to duck out one of the side exits. She screamed in frustration when she struck the barrier created by the salt line that Father Ketcheson and Sister Nancy had laid along the outside of the pews when Dean had called earlier.

John smiled coldly as he laid the line of salt along the top of the aisle, boxing her into the pews. Sam stepped up beside him and Sister Nancy helped Father Ketcheson limp over to the pulpit and helped him sit down.

"They tried to trap me before. I got out of it," she sneered at them as she made her way out of the pew and walked up the aisle towards them. She put her hands on her hips and began to stomp her foot on the ground, frowning when the ground didn't tremble.

"This is an old church my dear," Father Ketcheson said to her as Sister Nancy grabbed a cloth and pressed it to the cut on his head. "It was built to withstand earthquakes. So stomp all you want, you're not breaking that line."

"What do we do now?" Sister Nancy asked them and John and Sam looked at each other.

"We keep watch over her until Kit and Dean get here and then we find a way to get that bitch out of Evan and send it back to hell where it belongs."

"That isn't going to happen," Evan snarled at them as she paced between the pews, testing the barrier.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut," Sam said sternly.

"I've got some books in the rectory. Maybe there is something in there that will help," Father Ketcheson said as he pushed himself up and headed towards the rectory with Sister Nancy.

"Dad?" Sam began.

"I'll keep an eye on her," John said, taking the shotgun from his son and then settling himself on the steps of the pulpit, laying the gun across his lap.

Evan glared at the recumbent man. "I'm going to kill you." She told him.

"Big talk," he drawled. "But who's the one trapped inside the salt?"

She growled and continued pacing. John relaxed and kept an eye on her. Oh this was going to be a fun night.

**Chapter Seventeen**

When she heard the back door of the church squeak open, Evan raised her head off of the back of the pew where she had settled herself down, stretched her arms along the back of the pew and kicked her booted feet up on the back of the one in front of her. Turning her head she turned baleful red eyes on the two figures walking along the outside of the pews.

"Well, the gang's all here," she drawled in irritation and pushed herself to her feet and made her way into the aisle and walked to the front of it, her eyes never leaving Dean and Kit.

"Nice to see you, too," Dean said as he met his father at the front of the church. "How's she been?"

"Well, she told me about every servant girl she killed," John drawled. "And how she was going to kill each one of us. And I got a crash course in how to swear in French, Russian and Hungarian."

"Dude, it's about time you got here," Sam said, coming out of the rectory when he heard his brother's voice. "Hey babe," he smiled when he saw Kit and went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Awww, isn't that sweet," Evan drawled sarcastically, folding her arms over her chest and began pacing, staring at the group of them.

"Shut up," Kit said to her sister and gave Sam a soft kiss.

"Katarina, Dean," Father Ketcheson said as he came out of the rectory. "It's good to see you both."

"Father K," Dean shook the man's hand. "I wish it was under better circumstances," he intoned, looking at Evan.

"Dean, we've got to talk," Sam said to his brother. Taking Kit's hand he tugged her back to the rectory.

Dean shot a look over his shoulder at Evan who looked back at him, her eyes glowing dark red.

"Oh, don't mind me," she said as she took a seat in the front pew and kicked her feet up with a smirk. "I'll be here waiting when you find out that you can't get rid of me," she called at their backs.

Inside the rectory they shut the door so that Evan couldn't hear them. Sam turned to Dean and Kit. "She's right, man. There's nothing we can do."

"There's got to be something Sammy," Dean shook his head and paced the length of the small office. "We can't just leave her like that."

"Son, we've been looking through all of the books here. There's no way to exorcise the demon with those marks on her arms," John replied.

"What if we did like last time?" Kit asked them hesitantly.

"No," Dean shook his head. When Evan had been possessed before, they had taken the drastic step of killing her to force the spirit and demon out of her. It had been a fluke that they had been able to bring her back from the dead. He still woke up in a cold sweat on nights when he thought about how they almost lost her. "No, no no, we are not doing that again."

"What did you do before?" Sister Nancy looked at them in puzzlement.

"We killed her," Dean told the woman and she gasped in horror.

"There'd be no way of guaranteeing that we would be able to bring her back this time," Sam told Kit.

"I don't like the idea any better, but right now it's the only one we have," Kit said logically.

"There's got to be another way," Dean said, dismissing the option.

Kit opened her mouth to say something, but when she saw the stricken look on Dean's face, she stopped. When she had found her sister laying near death on the bathroom floor, she had been torn inside. But Dean. He had actually watched Evan die. When he had come down stairs to tell them that she was dead, the look on his face in that brief moment before he shut down, was something she knew she would never forget.

"Okay," she said shakily, laying a hand on his arm. "We'll find another way."

"If there is, we haven't been able to find it," Father Ketcheson said to Dean and Kit.

"Okay, we can't force it out of her. But that doesn't mean that Evan can't," Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked him, a frown crossing his face.

"Kit said that she thought that the demon was weakening," Dean began.

"But that was before she got to that guy in the motel. She got a fresh supply of power from him," Kit said.

"She killed someone?" John questioned them.

"No. He's still alive. At least he was when we called the paramedics," Kit replied. "We interrupted her."

"But you said that before that, you thought the demon was weakening. And that Evan was able to take hold. So if we can get Evan to take hold, maybe she force the demon out of her," Dean said.

"If the demon got a fresh supply of blood, how are we going to wear it down?" Father Ketcheson frowned.

"We use an exorcism ritual on it," Sam said. "It may not be able to draw it out of her, but it sure as hell will wear it down."

"Good thinking, Sammy," Dean said, a plan forming in his head.

"Handsome and a brain," Kit grinned at him.

"Hey, I'm the handsome one," Dean retorted.

"But won't that hurt Evangeline?" Sister Nancy asked them timidly.

"Yeah, it will. But if it will help get the demon out of her, I don't think she'll mind a little pain."

"You won't mind if I tell her you said that, will you?" Father K asked him with a smirk. "Sister Nancy, I'm going to need your help gathering some supplies."

**Chapter Eighteen**

The string of what they could only guess were obscenities that poured out of Evan's mouth as her body shook wildly made Dean stop in his tracks as he read the exorcism ritual. As she stood there glaring at him, Evan panted heavily. They had spent the past couple of hours taking turns reading the exorcism ritual trying to wear the demon down.

"Do I even want to know what she said?" he asked the priest behind him.

Liam shook his head. His grandfather, a Hungarian national, had taught him the language when he was a child. Although he hadn't been able to understand everything that the demon had just spouted at them, he got the gist of it. "No. You don't. But it involves your ancestors and how some of them were related before marriage. And a goat, I think."

"How long are we going to put her through this?" Kit whispered sadly. She glanced at her sister and saw how pale her face had become. Sweat gleamed against her exposed skin, sticking her hair to her face. The red glare of her eyes had dimmed and she could see Evan's pulse beat erratically in her throat. As she paced, Kit saw the unsteady wobble in her legs and the tremor running through her hands.

"Just a little more, Kit," Sam assured her. He looked at Evan and his heart went out to her. When he had been struck by his visions before they destroyed the Demon that had killed his mother, he had pretty much felt how Evan looked now after one of them. "Look at it. It's weakening."

Looking back at Evan, Kit saw that her sister's eyes flashed from the bright red of the demon to her own dark green ones. She knew Sam was right. The demon was weakening, but so was Evan. She didn't know how much more her sister could take.

"Give me the book," Kit said in resignation. The sooner they tired the demon, the sooner they would get Evan back. She had to believe that. Sending Sam a weak smile she started to read the exorcism ritual again. "_Vestri reign in is animus vadum exsisto laxo. Vos vadum exsisto vis sicco. Vestri immunda animus , vestri immunda spiritus vadum exsisto coegi ex is somes. Vestri nequam presentia est a uredo in is universitas. Everto genitus quod may is putus animus exsisto solvo iterum_."

The scream of anger and pain that was ripped from Evan's throat was enough to bring tears to Kit's eyes. She clenched her eyes shut and kept speaking. From behind her she could hear Dean muttering under his breath and Father Ketcheson say a prayer over and over. She felt Sam's hands on her shoulders giving her a gentle squeeze of encouragement. She heard John's foot fall behind her as he paced.

"Stop!" Evan screamed suddenly and Kit's eyes snapped open to look at her sister. She whimpered when she saw how deathly white Evan was. Her panted heavily and grabbed at one of the pews, her legs shaking. Sinking down to her knees, she slumped against the pew. "Please Kit, no more."

"Evan?" Kit snapped the book closed and handed it to Sam, taking a step towards her sister.

"Kit, it might be a trick," Sam whispered to her, grasping her shoulder and making her stop.

"He's right, hon," John said softly, coming to stand beside her, the shotgun full of rocksalt at his side, ready.

She shook off Sam's hand and stepped inside the salt line. Kneeling down in front of her sister, she reached out to brush her sweat dampened hair away from her face. "Sis?"

Evan's eyes fluttered open and Kit stared into her sisters, tired green eyes. "It's me." Evan said hoarsely and gave her a weak smile and Kit tried to stifle the sob that clawed at her throat. "Don't cry, Kit. You'll get the puffy eyes." She smiled at the look that Kit sent her.

"Evan, we can't exorcise the demon," Kit told her.

"I know," Evan said weakly.

"We need you to try and force it out of you."

"It's not going to work, Kit," Evan countered. "She's too strong for me."

"Evan, you have to try," Kit said urgently, tears stinging her eyes as she heard her sister fading.

"No matter how hard I fight her," Evan shook her head slowly. "She's strong. The exorcism weakens her. But not for long."

"And if we keep up the exorcism, it's going to kill you," Kit finished.

"That's the only way," Evan said softly, closing her eyes and laying her head against the side of the pew. "That only way to destroy her is to kill me."

"We're not doing that again," Kit told her. "There's no way to make sure you come back."

Evan chuckled weakly. "I'm not expecting to."

"What?"

"Get rid of this bitch, Kit. Kill me."

"No." Kit said firmly. "No way."

"It's the only way," Evan countered as forcefully as she could.

Kit turned her head and cried in anger. "Dean, come talk some sense into her!"

Stepping over the line Dean came over and knelt beside Evan. "Hey babe. You look like crap," he said cockily.

"Thanks," Evan tried to laugh but it turned to a sob. A tear flowed down her cheek as Dean cupped the side of her face. "Dean. You know what has to be done. Kit won't listen to reason."

"If you were being reasonable I would listen," Kit snapped, her anger growing. "We are not going to kill you."

"She's right. You can beat this," Dean assured her. "Yes ,you can," he said more forcefully when Evan closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You don't understand," Evan clenched her eyes shut. She could feel the demon growing stronger already. The exorcism had only hurt it and sent it deep into her unconscious to lick its wounds. "The demon before. It drove its victims to suicide. It needed souls to come over into our plane. This one doesn't. It's already here. Bathory wasn't possessed. She was born that cruel. She gave her soul to the Devil on her deathbed. He made her a demon. She loves this. Even now, I can hear her laughing," she whispered, pointing tiredly at her forehead.

"We'll think if something else," Dean whispered.

"Like what, Dean?" Evan questioned, reaching out her hand and putting her hand on his shoulder. "For plans, we're not doing so great."

"You're the plan girl, come up with something," Dean half joked.

Evan tried to laugh but went into a coughing spasm. She tried to swallow but her throat was so dry. The demon had been using up so much energy that she could feel her lips begin to dry out and split. "I need a drink."

"John," Kit turned towards the older man. "Get me the flask out of Dean's jacket.

Going to where his son had laid his leather jacket over the pulpit earlier, John dug into the inside pocket and pulled out the silver flask that Dean always kept tucked inside. Bringing it over to them he knelt down and twisted the top off, handing Evan the flask.

Taking it, she took a few deep swallows and looked at him gratefully. She breathed deeply and laid her head back against the pew. A moment later her face twisted in pain and she doubled over suddenly, gripping at her stomach.

"Evan?" Kit cried in fear, reaching out to her sister.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Dean cupped her chin and drew her head up. Only to find that her eyes had shifted from green to glowing red.

They narrowed in anger as they looked at him. "Son of a bitch," she growled, her voice rougher as her throat constricted. Turning her attention on John, she snarled at him. "What did you do to me?"

The power that reached down into John and gripped him hard was like nothing that John had ever felt before. It lifted him from his feet and threw him over the pews to crash into the wall like he weighed nothing.

Evan turned her glare Kit and Dean who, after seeing what she had done to John, scrambled quickly out of the way of her as she pushed herself to her feet. She started to cough violently as she doubled over. "You poisoned me?"

"Dad, what did you do?" Dean demanded as he and Kit backed over the salt line out of the reach of her power.

John sat up and shook his head, then got to his feet, stumbling over to the pulpit. "I just gave her a drink," he muttered, staring at Evan as she stood in the aisle, her coughing growing ever more violent, gasping for breath between the fits.

Going over to his jacket, Dean dug through the pockets and pulled out another flask. Spinning the top off he gave the contents a sniff, rearing his head back when he smelt the harsh liquor he kept inside. "Dad, you gave her the one with the Holy water," he snapped angrily.

"Dean, look," Sam said suddenly and pointed towards Evan.

"Holy shit," John breathed in amazement.

Evan stood in the aisle, her arms wrapped around her waist as pain contorted her face, but she glared at them with glowing red eyes. As they watched her they flashed back to Evan's dark green ones.

"You son of a bitch," she snarled suddenly and raised a hand. With little effort, the pew she stood beside creaked and groaned as it lifted from the ground and sailed towards them.

Father Ketcheson and Sister Nancy ducked behind the pulpit and Sam grabbed Kit, dragging her behind the front pew. Dean pushed John out of the way and then threw himself down onto the ground beside him. They waited for a moment, but when they didn't hear the crash of the pew, they peered out at Evan.

She panted heavily and she stared at the pew that had stopped inches from where they had all been standing, a look of intense concentration crossing her face. The pew spun slowly, moving an inch forward and then back. She grunted with the strain of holding the pew in place, keeping it from hitting them.

Dean looked over at his brother and Kit and found them staring at her in amazement.

Evan's whole body began to tremble. Her muscles were on fire. The force that the demon was exerting on the pew to try and push it forward into them was almost more than she could bear. She was suddenly gripped by a spasm of coughing and she lost control of the pew. It crashed into the floor sending a spray of splinters through the air.

Falling to her knees, Evan coughed harder and as they watched, a plume of black smoke poured out of her mouth and nose like an oil slick. When the coughing stopped for a moment, she took a deep breath and the slick smoke started to fill her again. Turning her head to the side, she tried to escape it.

"The holy water," Sam said suddenly. "It's trying to escape the holy water in her body."

Dean looked at Sam in puzzlement for a moment and then looked at Evan as she struggled against the demon trying to fill her again. The cloud of black started to enter her again and then seemed to rear away from her.

"We've got to give her more holy water," Kit said sharply and then ran over to her sister. "Sam, Dean, help me!" She cried as she grabbed her sisters shoulders.

"Dad, start the exorcism again, we have to keep that demon weak so she can push it out!" Sam shouted as he ran over to Evan and grabbed her feet. He grunted as she tried to kick him, but he clamped his arms around her legs and held them tight.

Dean grabbed the flask and tipped it over Evan's mouth. She closed her mouth and glared up at him with glowing eyes. She spit obscenities at him as he poured more holy water over her mouth. Behind them, John had picked up his journal and began to chant the exorcism.

"Hold her tight, Kit," Sam grunted as Evan squirmed in their hold. Dean grabbed Evan's chin and pulled her mouth open. He poured the holy water down her throat and then clamped his hand over her mouth and nose until she swallowed.

"Father K, I'm going to need more holy water!" he shouted and Sister Nancy ran over to him and took the flask. She ran to the basin at the back of the church that held the church's supply of holy water. She filled the flask and brought it back to Dean.

Father K grabbed his bible off of the pulpit and came down to kneel at Evan's feet. He laid one hand on her leg and began to read the Lord's Prayer even as John read the exorcism ritual. Dean poured another dose of holy water down Evan's throat and clamped his hand over her mouth and nose.

"Please forgive us for what we do," Sister Nancy prayed as she brushed the spilled water off of Evan's face so it wouldn't burn her.

"I am going to rip you to shreds, you bastard," Evan snarled in anger and hatred when Dean removed his hand to pour more water down her throat. She was wracked by a bout of coughing that shook her body violently. Grasping at Kit's hands, she threw them off, pushing Kit back away from her and then kicked her feet free of Sam's hold. Rolling over, Evan crawled slowly away from them, coughing and gasping for air. As she moved away from them, she left a trail of slick, black smoke.

Pushing herself to her knees, Evan grabbed her abdomen and wimpered in pain even as she hunched over. Her body jerked sharply and they gasped as she was pulled upright, her feet leaving the ground.

"Evan," Kit breathed as she watched her sister dangle in the air, her body wracked by violent spasms. She screamed when Evan's body was thrown against the barrier created by the salt at the back of the aisle. She threw her head back and screamed as waves of the thick, black smoke poured out of her mouth and nose. As they watched, the scars on her arms began to glow a fiery red and then began to bleed.

"It's going to kill her," Kit whimpered and Sam curled her tightly against his chest, forcing her to look away. If there was nothing else he could do, he would keep her from seeing her sister die.

As the last trails of the smoke left her body, Evan's head slumped forward and she crumbled to the floor and lay still.

"Evan!" Dean shouted and ran up the aisle to where she lay. He grabbed her shoulder and rolled her over, his breath catching in his throat at how pale her skin was against the bright red blood that dripped from her nose. He took her wrists and gently turned her arms cursing when he saw the blood flowing from the newly opened scars.

"Dean, get out of there!" John shouted at his son and Dean looked up and saw the cloud of evil black smoke circling over his head. Scooping Evan up into his arms, Dean carried her over the salt barrier.

Sam grabbed Kit's hand and pulled her back towards the other end of the aisle, as the cloud moved quickly towards them. "Sister Nancy!" Sam called to the woman and reached out for her hand and pulled her over the salt barrier.

Stepping outside the salt, John repeated the exorcism ritual while Father Ketcheson read the Lord's prayer in time with him. As their two voices mingled and read the ritual and the prayer the demon, weakened by the holy water and from leaving Evan's body, began to dissipate. They heard an almost inhuman screech of pain as the cloud tore itself to shreds and began to burn. The sharp scent of sulphur filled the air and the cloud of smoke disappeared.

"Is it gone?" Sister Nancy asked them, looking around as if expecting to see it pop out from behind one of the pillars or the pews.

"It's gone," Father Ketcheson assured her. He looked up the aisle and hung his head sadly when he saw Evan's still form.

**Chapter Twenty**

"Evan," Kit breathed and broke free of Sam's hold. They ran up the aisle to where Dean sat on the floor, Evan's limp body pulled into his lap, her head lolling back over his arm. Kit slid to her knees and looked at her sister's pale face, pressing her fist against her mouth to hold in the sob that fought to escape.

"Dean?" Sam asked his brother softly, looking down at Evan's face. She was so still that he was afraid to ask. He reached out and touched the tip of his fingers to the side of her neck, feeling relief when he found a faint heartbeat. "She's still alive," Sam told Kit and saw the happiness that crossed her face.

"She won't wake up," Dean said, his voice thick as he pushed the damp black hair away from her face, whispering at her. "She won't wake up."

"Son," John limped over to them and knelt down. Looking down at the young woman, he had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. When Dean looked up at him, he shuddered when he saw the blank look in his oldest sons eyes. He remembered that look. He had worn it for a while after he'd lost his Mary. Until he'd learned the truth and began hunting for the evil sonofabitch that killed her.

"She needs to see a doctor," Father Ketcheson said softly.

"A doctor will bring questions that we can't answer," John told the priest.

"Not Dr. Jackson. He gets a lot of business from the Reapers," Liam told him and then went to his office to call the Dr.

"It's okay John, Dr Jackson has taken care of us before," Kit said to John, laying a hand on his arm. "Dean," she said quietly to her brother in law. "We have to get Evan to Father K's house."

Nodding, Dean pulled Evan higher into his arms and made his way to his feet. Tucking her head into his shoulder he followed them out of the church and into the small house that Liam lived in behind the church. He carefully laid her on the couch and then sat down on the end, laying her head on a pillow on his thigh while Kit laid a blanket over her. Sam sat down on the chair beside the couch and Kit settled herself down on his knee, comforted when Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder as they watched for any change in Evan.

"She needs to rest," Albert Jackson said an hour and half later after he had examined a still unconscious Evan. He took them to the other side of the room and told them. "Her blood pressure is dangerously low and her heartbeat is erratic. She's definitely dehydrated. If I didn't know better, I would say that she was suffering from heat exhaustion. I've given Liam directions on how to make a simple saline solution. Just get her to take small sips of that frequently and it will help her to retain fluids. Make sure she also drinks plenty of water. And keep her temperature down with some cool sponge baths. She's running a bit of a fever." He dug in his bag and pulled out a small vial and handed it to Kit. "I've put some comfrey extract on the wounds on her arms. That'll help seal the scars again and stop the bleeding. Just keep the wounds clean and covered."

"Thanks Dr. Jackson," Kit said, taking the vial from him.

"Why isn't she waking up Doc?" Dean questioned him as he watched Evan.

"From what Liam told me, everything that went on, she's exhausted son," Jackson said to Dean. He smiled when he saw the way the young man watched over Evan without realizing it. "Let her sleep. She'll wake up." Patting Dean on the shoulder he made his way out of the living room and into the kitchen where Sister Nancy had made him a cup of tea.

"She's going to be okay Dean," Kit smiled at him. "That's good news."

"I know," Dean muttered and shook his head, scrubbing his hands through his hair. "Look, lets just get her and go home. If we get her into her own bed, maybe she'll wake up sooner."

Looking at Kit, Sam saw her shrug. "Okay. You get Evan, we'll tell Father K," Sam said as he stepped around his brother and went into the kitchen to tell Father K and Sister Nancy that they were leaving.

"Come on, Princess. Time to go," Dean said as he picked up Evan, keeping the blanket wrapped around her slender form. He opened the front door of the small house and walked over to where the Impala was parked.

"Are you sure you should go?" Sister Nancy asked them, standing at the car shortly afterwards. She looked worriedly at Evan as she lay stretched across the back seat of the car.

"Yeah," Kit said. "If she's in her own environment, maybe she'll come around faster."

"I made you some of the solution that Dr. Jackson prescribed for her. And I made it with holy water, just to make sure that it's completely gone," the nun said, handing Kit a large water bottle full of the pale orange solution. "Just give her little bits at a time."

"Thank you, Sister," Sam said to the woman as he climbed behind the wheel of the Impala and Kit climbed into the passenger side.

"Father," Dean began, then stopped. "Thank you for everything. I'm sorry about what Evan did to your church."

"It wasn't her. She couldn't help it," Liam replied. "Just take care of her."

"Will do," Dean told him and then climbed carefully into the back seat of the Impala and pulled Evan up into his arms and laying her head on his shoulder. Father Ketcheson closed the door gently and stepped back from the car.

Sam started the Impala and put it in gear, pulling out of the parking lot of the church. John followed behind them in Evan's T-bird. As the two cars pulled out of the lot and disappeared up the highway, Sister Nancy looked at the large truck that still sat on the front lawn.

"What are we going to do with that?"

"I have no idea," Father Ketcheson said as he shook his head and walked back towards the church. He was more interested in finding a carpenter that would be able to fix the damage done inside. "God, I hate demons," he muttered.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

During the drive back, Dean fed Evan little amounts of the solution. He tipped her head back enough and then dripped a little into her mouth until it drained down her throat. There was still no response from her and he sent Kit a worried frown. Turning away from him, Kit bit her lip. It had been a few hours since the demon had been driven out of her sister but there had still been no reaction, no sign of her waking up.

"Oh, my god," Angie said as Sam opened the door for Dean and he carried her into the house and she saw her older sister. "Kit?"

"She's okay. Just exhausted," she answered. "Can you keep JD and Jimmy down here until we get Evan settled into bed?" When Angie nodded, Kit gave her a weak smile and followed Dean over to thier side of the house and up the stairs to their bedroom.

As they entered the bedroom, Sam and Kit pulled down the blankets on the bed and Dean laid her down. He moved to her feet and pulled off her boots and stockings. Kit sent Sam into the bathroom to get a basin full of tepid water. She then helped Dean pull off the tight black jeans and the bustier, leaving her in her bra and panties. Sam grabbed the bottle of solution that Sister Nancy gave them and handed it to his brother before leaving. Dean fed it to her carefully while Kit gently sponge-bathed her sister's body. When she were done, Kit covered Evan with a sheet.

"Dean?" Kit asked him from the doorway.

"I'm going to stay with her," Dean told her and then sat on the bed beside her.

"We should let her rest," Sam said to his brother as he came up behind his wife.

"I will. I just want to stay with her for a little while," he told them.

Kit sent Sam a look and he nodded, taking her hand and tugging her into the hall, shutting the door behind them. Kit gave one last look at the bedroom door and then followed him downstairs. Angie handed Jimmy to Sam and Kit reached down to catch JD in her arms.

"Hey there little man," she said softly as she hugged him.

"Mamma? Daddy?" JD asked her, looking around.

"They'll be down soon," she told him and sent a look upstairs. "Let's go get you guys something to eat. I'm kinda hungry, are you?"

Once the door had closed behind them, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that he had retrieved from the motel room. Taking Evan's hand out from under the sheet he slipped the ring back onto her finger.

"Don't ever take that off again," he said to her sleeping form. Winding his fingers into hers, he raised her fingers to his lips and gave them a soft kiss. "You gotta wake up soon. I'm gonna kick your ass for taking that off."

Brushing her hair away from her face, Dean sat in the quiet of the room feeding Evan small sips of water and watched as her quick, shallow breathing settle into deep even breaths as her body began to retain fluids and rehydrate, her heartbeat slowing to a normal rate and she slipped from unconsciousness into a deep, restful sleep. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her fingers, smiling slightly when he felt her fingers tighten around his for the briefest of moments.

He dozed off a short time later, the long drive from Texas to Ceres and the strain finally taking its toll on him. His eyes shot open a while later when he heard the bedroom door creak open. Snapping the light on, he saw JD peering around the edge of the door.

"Hey buddy," he said softly and JD toddled across the room. Without letting go of Evans hand, he leaned over and wrapped his arm around his son's waist and pulled him up onto the bed. He closed his eyes as JD gave him a tight hug. His heart squeezed when JD looked with worried eyes at Evan.

"Momma?" He leaned down and touched her face, his little hand hesitating before he touched the damp black hair. Looking back up at his father, he said "Not Momma."

Dean took a deep breath. "Momma just changed her hair a little. It's still Momma." he assured the little boy.

JD looked between his father and his mother and then curled up beside Evan and laid his head on her heart, listening to it beat. Dean laid his hand on his sons back and stroked it slowly as he watched the two of them, the two of them dozing off as they stayed with Evan.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

With everything that had happened over the past week, Kit had nearly forgotten about the message she had gotten from Dr. Tancredi's office. It was a wracking two days before she could get Angie to come watch the kids while Sam was at school and after ordering Dean to go to work that she could get away to the office. It was another nailbiting forty-five minutes before Tancredi came in to the room. By the time he showed up, Kit was ready to come out of her skin. The news he gave her made her stomach lurch.

"So, you're sure then?"

"We ran it twice, Kit. Both times, the test was absolutely 100 positive."

Kit took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Okay, so what do we do?"

"Well, I'm not going to lie, Kit. Physically, this is going to be very difficult for you. Emotionally as well. I know Sam's busy with school, so the stress in the house isn't going to help either. Are you going to have anyone around to help you at all?"

"My mom... Evan, when she's," Kit paused. How to explain her sister's condition. "Not busy," she said lamely. "Dean, too. Dad. Angie and Kevin maybe."

"The sooner you have a support system in place, the better outcome we can expect. I want to see you back in a week or two for some additional tests and I want you to go over to the hospital lab for some bloodwork." At the expression on Kit's face, he laid one hand on her arm. "Kit, you're young, healthy, and strong. I have no doubt that your chances of beating the odds here are better than 90 of my patients in the same situation."

"Yeah," Kit nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Kit was still in a state of surprise when she got home. She walked around the house not really thinking about what she was doing until Sam got home from class. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. When he let her mouth go, she looked up at him.

"Sam, we need to talk," she said and then led him up to their bedroom. On the third day, things had finally started to settle down. Evan was still in a deep sleep, the demon having drained more energy from her than anyone had expected. John had stopped over after he and Dean had closed the shop to check in on Evan. He sat at the kitchen table, staring down at the plate that Kit had fixed for him.

"What's wrong, John?" She asked him as she sat down next to Sam and spoon fed Jimmy.

"I've been thinking," John said, his voice uncharacteristically hesitant.

"About what, Dad?" Sam questioned, frowning at the man.

"About Evan," he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Now knowing that those scars leave her open to possession," he paused. "She's a liability. To everyone."

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered angrily, looking up at his father. "How the hell can you say that, Dad?"

"He's right, I am," Evan said quietly from the doorway.

"Evan," Kit looked at her sister, happiness flooding her face at seeing her sister awake finally. Looking over her, Kit frowned. Evan's face was still pale and pinched with fatigue, and she could stand to gain a few pounds from the way the wifebeater shirt and pajama pants hung off of her too slender frame, but she was up and moving. That was a good sign.

"Hey Sis," Evan said weakly. "What does a girl have to do to get a cup of coffee around here?"

Sam rose quickly from the table and went over to the coffee maker on the counter and poured her a cup. Handing it to her, he grabbed at her waist when she swayed on her feet as she took the mug from him. She gave him a wobbly smile as he set her down into a chair.

Dean laid his hand on Evan shoulder and looked at her pale face. "You okay? You should be resting."

"I've rested enough ,Dean," she told him softly and tipped her head to rub her cheek against his hand.

"Evan, what Dad said," he began.

"He's right. I am a liability," she answered.

"Evan, I didn't mean," John said but stopped when she reached across the table and took his hand.

"Yes. You did. And you're right," she said. Taking a sip of coffee she seemed a little bolstered by it. "As long as I have these marks," she held up her arms, still covered in wide white bandages. "I'm open to possession."

"Sis, it's not like you can get rid of them," Kit said gently.

"I know, which is why I have to quit hunting," Evan replied.

"That's nonsense," Dean blurted out.

"No it's not Dean," Evan countered. "What good am I going to be to any of you if I go out there? I'm open to any demon that doesn't want it's ass exorcised back to hell where it belongs, which pretty much means all of them." She shook her head slowly and took a deep shuddery breath as she felt a soft touch on her shoulder and knew that Nana was trying to make herself known. Despite knowing that the woman's spirit would never hurt her, Evan felt herself stiffen anyway. "Nana, don't. Please." She pushed her hands through her hair when she felt the soft touch fade away from her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Nana."

"Evan, think about what you're saying," Dean said to her.

"I have thought about it, Dean. And I quit," Evan grabbed the cup of coffee and rose from the chair, walking out of the kitchen, leaving the others to stare after her.

"Evan!" Dean called after her and followed her into the hallway. "Evan, stop!"

"Dean, please, don't make this any harder," she turned back to him.

"You can't quit," Dean ordered her.

"I have to, Dean," Evan countered. "I can't do this. I can't let this happen again. I could have killed you. I could have killed Kit. I damn near killed that guy in the motel. Father K and Sister Nancy? I wanted to kill them so bad."

"That wasn't you," Dean snapped at her. "That was that demonic bitch that did all that."

"But I remember it all," Evan said.

"You remember it?" Kit asked her, having followed them into the hallway.

Looking at her sister, Evan stared at the bandage on Kit's arm. She remembered the anger and the hatred, and the pleasure that had filled her when she had cut Kit's arm. "I'm sorry for that," she said. "But yeah, I remember everything. The demon wanted me to remember it all."

"So what, so you remember. It wasn't you who did it," Dean retorted.

"I was out of control, Dean," Evan replied. "I couldn't stop what was happening. Hell, I couldn't even keep myself from doing this!" She shouted, grabbing a long strand of black hair.

"Look, Evan, I know it seems bad," he began but she cut him off.

"Bad? Dean I'm like a fucking roach motel for demons. They get in, they don't come out! And you can 't keep killing me, or feeding me Holy water. If it happens again, I'm done for. Third strike. No, I can't do this anymore."

"Evan, there's got to be a way to protect you from this," Sam said to her.

"How Sam? What are you going to do? Walk ahead of me and lay down little salt circles for me to walk through?"

"Sis, there's got to be a way," Kit said.

"She's right. We'll find a way. Just give us time," Dean said, walking over to her and taking her hands. "Give us time. We'll figure it out."

"Dean," she began.

"Promise me you'll give us time to find a way," he urged her, pulling her into his arms and tucking her head into his shoulder. "Promise me."

Evan took a deep breath, inhaling the masculine scent of him and nodded her head slowly. "I promise." She pulled her head back and looked up at him. "But until then, I out of the game." With a slow shake of her head.

The next day, Evan and Kit searched through Catherine's books to see if there was any way to protect Evan from possession, but as they scoured the books, they couldn't find anything.

"Sis, you know there has to be a way. Maybe John's friend Bobby or Father K will know," Kit said optimistically.

"Maybe," Evan said, not holding out much hope. She tossed the book she had just gone through onto the table and pushed herself out of the chair. She looked out the window for a moment before turning and sitting on the ledge. "Sis, maybe this," she held up her bandaged arm. "Maybe this was a wake up call. Maybe I'm supposed to stop hunting."

"You don't believe that," Kit said, setting her book down. "Evan, this is the only thing you've ever done."

"I know. And it's pretty sad to say that it's the only thing I'm good at. But maybe," she trailed off.

"No. There's an answer here somewhere. We'll find it and we'll get you back hunting. It's what you were meant to do. If it wasn't you would still be at that damn law firm."

"But what if we can't find something. What if," she started again but Kit cut her off.

"I'm not giving up on finding something here, and neither are you."

Seeing the determination on Kit's face, Evan stifled the argument that sprang to her lips. "We should get ready. Mom and Dad want us at the restaurant by eight."

Kit groaned. "Do we have to go?"

"Sis, it's your birthday. It's tradition. And besides, if we don't meet them there, you'll never hear the end of it," Evan advised her.

Kit groaned again. "You're right. Okay. I'll get the kids, you get their clothes ready."

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Kit shifted uncomfortably as she sat at the table and the waiter put the cake with the sparkly candles down on to the table before her. She hated being the center of attention and now all eyes were on her. She pasted a weak smile on her face. Other than knowing it would hurt her parents' feelings, she really wished that they had cried off on tonight and not come. Her stomach was feeling queasy again and she had to take a deep breath to keep the world from spinning.

"You okay?" Sam leaned over and asked her quietly once Kit had blown out the candles.

"I'm fine," she replied through gritted teeth. Since she had told him what Tancredi had told her, and especially after what had happened to Evan, Sam had been overprotective of her and although she knew he meant well, it was starting to grate on her nerves.

A short time later when the waiter came around taking their drink orders, Sam leaned over and whispered furiously in Kit's ear. She shook her head and laid her hand on his arm.

"What can I get for you, Ma'am?" The waiter asked her, his pen poised for her answer.

"She'll have a glass of Sprite," Sam replied, not giving Kit the chance to speak.

"Sam, I think I can handle ordering my own drink." Kit said tensely. "Can I get some iced tea please?"

"Kit..." Sam began.

Kit lost her temper then. "Dammit, Sam, I'm not an invalid and I doubt a glass of iced tea is going to kill me. But if you don't back down, I just might kill you."

"I just want..."

Kit threw her napkin down on the table, pushing her chair back with a loud scrape. "Dammit, Sam. You've been driving me crazy for a week. It's not like I'm dying of cancer or something. I'm just pregnant!"

Conversation at the table came to a dead stop as all eyes turned on her.

"Kit?" Angie said, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Sis? You're?"

Kit closed her eyes. It hadn't been the time or the place she had wanted to tell everyone, but it was out now. "Yeah, I'm pregnant."

Evan and Angie squealed in happiness and came around the table and hugged their sister tightly. "That's great! Congratulations!" they cried together.

"I'm going to be a grandmother. Again," Victoria said in shock looking at her husband and found him snickering. "Don't laugh, Grandpa."

John smiled and looked Heavenward knowing that Mary was looking down on them.

"Sammy, you sly dog. Two in one year," Dean clapped his brother on the back. "Guess I don't need to give you lessons after all. Except maybe in how to do it and not have a kid in the process."

"Dude, if anyone needs lessons here, it's you," Sam retorted with a chuckle.

"Me?" Dean questioned his little brother in surprise. "I'd say I'm pretty clear on the mechanics here."

"At the rate you and Evan are going, by the time you get married, JD will be old enough to drive you two to the airport for your honeymoon."

Dean looked at his brother and then at Evan. "Yeah, well you talk to her about that."

Taking a sip of his drink, Dean looked at the people around the table. Evan, Angie and Victoria were talking excitedly with Kit. John was now engaged in a serious conversation with Edgar. It was still taking some getting used to, but this was his family now.

He looked over at his little brother and raised his glass. "Sammy, seriously, congrats man. Another Winchester in the world," he tapped the neck of his beer bottle to Sam's glass. "Demons of the world, watch out."


End file.
